Heart of the Night
by Hopeakaarme
Summary: Voldemort finds out that Severus is a spy, and decides to punish him with a fate worse than death. Severus has to come to terms with a whole new destiny, future, and position. And Remus is the only one who can help him with it. COMPLETE. SLASH RLSS
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Nope, they aren't mine the least.

A/N: I've just been wondering why no one ever writes about Remus actually biting someone. And as I thought about this, I thought about a way to bring Severus and Remus closer - not necessarily as lovers, but something relative to friends. So, here it is.

The prologue doesn't have much plot to it, it's just Harry finding out about Remus being missing. The real plot will begin in the next chapter.

* * *

Heart of the Night

Find Out

-1 Fortnights

* * *

"Harry! Harry, wake up!"

Harry blinked and slowly opened his eyes. He stared right into the glowing green eyes of Nymphadora Tonks.

"Tonks?" he yawned. "What on earth are you doing here?" He was in his bedroom at Dursley's. Tonks couldn't be there. Therefore, he was dreaming.

"Harry, you must get out of here. Right now." Tonks's hair was shining in every shade of green as well. She looked, for once, very worried.

"Why?" Harry asked suspiciously. "I'm safe here. Dumbledore has said so."

"You're not." Tonks gave him a sad glance. "Dumbledore himself said I should get you to Hogwarts. Take everything you'll need there, because you're not coming back."

Harry felt astonished. This couldn't be an imposer. With the Polyjuice Potion somebody could look like Tonks, but they wouldn't be Metamorphmagi. This woman surely was, considering that her hair had now turned screaming pink.

"I know this is hard to believe," Tonks said, when she noticed Harry's astonishment. "But, Harry... Something has happened that showed us you aren't safe anymore."

"What?" Harry asked, alarmed. "What has happened?"

"Remus," Tonks said quietly. "He... He's disappeared, Harry. From the Headquarters. You know we had all possible wards around there, even more than at this house, but it didn't help. He went sleeping at night, and when we checked on him in the morning, he wasn't there."

Harry gasped. "He - he couldn't have only gone somewhere, could he?" he asked with very small voice. He had already lost Sirius. Lupin was the only adult around he could call a real friend - he was like another godfather. He couldn't possibly lose the werewolf.

"That's what we thought at first," Tonks said, shaking her head. "But then Mundungus remembered he had said that he wouldn't leave the house for a few days."

"Oh." Harry felt horrible. Hadn't he lost enough already?

Then another thought hit his head. Dumbledore had been the Secret Keeper of the Headquarters. Because the Headmaster would never give it away to anyone, there was only one possibility.

"There's - there's a traitor amongst you?" he asked breathlessly.

Tonks nodded quietly. "And everyone who's aware of the Headquarters is also aware of you," she said. "We have to be very careful from now on, Harry. And we have to get you safe for the first thing we do."

Harry swallowed. A traitor had caused his parents' death. Another could cause so much more.

And there was still a new chance - the chance that Lupin was the traitor.

He closed his eyes. He couldn't be! He had been his parents' friend, right? And Sirius's friend. He could never betray them!

So had they thought about Pettigrew.

"Where are your belongings?" Tonks asked, shaking him awake from his thoughts. "We need to leave, Harry. I have a Portkey to take us both to Hogwarts."

"They're all here," Harry said slowly. "They didn't dare to lock my stuff away after what you guys said to them at the King's Cross."

"Good." Tonks nodded approvingly, glancing through the room. "I'll go and inform your relatives, then. Change yourself and gather all the stuff you want to retain - as I said, you won't come back here. Ever."

Harry felt like he could jump in the air and applause at that thought. He was too worried about Lupin to do that, however. He quickly got up from his bed and started to do what Tonks had told him to do.

Just when Harry had all his stuff in his trunk, Hedwig's cage on top of it, and proper clothes on him, Tonks came back with a satisfied grin on her face.

"Oh, that was fun," Tonks laughed. "The man looked like he would choke on his own tongue when he saw me. And that old horse started screaming about 'revenge' and 'we're dead' and other stupid stuff. You should have seen their faces when I told them the situation!"

"I'm surprised they didn't start celebrating at the same moment," Harry said dryly, raising his eyebrow. "You'd think they're too delighted to think responsibly when they hear they'll get rid of me forever."

"Well..." She grinned rather sheepishly. "In fact I told them I had come because a werewolf we know has gone crazy and disappeared, and we're worried that he might attack here and wanted you safe before it happens."

"Tonks!" Harry exclaimed, feeling oddly satisfied himself. "You wouldn't!"

"Yes, I would," the woman replied with a wicked grin. "They've treated you horribly, Harry. They deserve anything that's coming to them."

"That's something I don't disagree about, but still..." Harry shook his head and laughed. "You're unbelievable!"

"And that's something I take as a compliment." Tonks took Hedwig's cage in her hand, then shrank all the other stuff with a quick spell and pocketed it. "Shall we?" she asked then, offering Harry the cage.

"Of course," Harry said, grasping his owl's cage and with his other hand Tonk's hand. He was still too stunned to even wonder how she could have had a Portkey.

The witch took the Portkey - a big, rusty key, trust Tonks to do something like that - and after a few seconds Harry felt the familiar jerk behind his navel, and then everything around him went merely a blur.

* * *

A/N: ::hides:: Just let me know if it was bad...

Next chapter:  
Severus goes to a meeting that doesn't end well. But, it isn't Remus's fault.


	2. Do Not Blame Him

Disclaimer: JKR owns them. I just like to play (and torture) with them for a while every now and then.

A/N: Hmm... Hmmm... Hmmm.

So, I'm now updating this. In the future, I'll (hopefully) update this one faster, since most of the next chapters are half done anyway. But, let's just hope for the best, shall we?

* * *

Heart of the Night

Do Not Blame Him

The Night

* * *

Severus Snape was worried.

Remus Lupin had been disappeared for two weeks. And it was now the night of full moon, and he couldn't have had his Wolfsbane from anywhere.

Not that he'd cared about the man - he still hated Lupin, no matter what - but he was worried about what he might do when the wolf took over the control.

If he was still alive to transform, that was.

He shook the thought away from his head. If somebody had wanted Lupin dead, they could have just as easily killed him in his bed as took him with them. More probably the werewolf had gone crazy and ran away. Nothing else could have explained his absence around the full moon - the damned Gryffindor honour made sure he would never endanger anyone if there was an alternative option offered.

His worry was soon forgotten, however, as he felt the all too familiar pain on his left forearm. He went to the fireplace and hastily tossed some of the Floo powder to it, calling out, "Albus Dumbledore!"

Soon, the Headmaster's face appeared in the flames. He looked well awake despite the late hour. As soon as he saw Severus, his hand clutched on his forearm, he nodded with a firm expression.

"Go as you have to," he said. "And Severus... Please, listen to any hint about Remus."

Severus studied the old wizard for a moment. Suddenly, he noticed that he looked not only old, but ancient. His face was traced with lines of worry, and there were dark shadows under his usually so merrily twinkling eyes.

"I will," he promised. Then, without waiting for another command, he turned on his heels and began his way out of the school.

* * *

As soon as Severus Apparated to the usual meeting place, he knew that something was wrong. It was hard to miss it, anyway, since there were no other people around. Usually most of the other Death Eaters were already present as he got out of the anti-Apparation wards around Hogwarts.

As he raised his eyes at the Dark Lord, his suspicions were, to his great shock, confirmed. "Severus," Voldemort hissed, "you are a traitor."

His eyes flew wide in shock and surprise. "My Lord?" he asked, fearful.

The only response he got was, "_Expelliarmus._" Then, as his wand flew out of his hand, "_Petrificus Totalus_." But he was not completely binded by the spell - he noticed that he could still move his mouth. Most probably Voldemort wanted to hear him scream during whatever torture was prepared to him.

For some time, he simply lay there, trying to imagine what Voldemort would do to him before killing him. None of the pictures were pleasant. He was a bit confused as nothing came down to him - until Voldemort waved to the side of the little clearing.

"Look," the Dark Lord hissed. "An old friend wanted to meet you.

Severus gasped. He recognized the animal. That smooth, golden brown fur, those deep, amber eyes - he had seen this wolf before, more times than he cared to count. "Lupin," he breathed.

"Yes," Voldemort hissed. "Your pretty little pet werewolf. How ironic that he'll serve as my tool of punishment." He turned towards the wolf and pointed a long, bony finger at Severus. "Bite him," he ordered malicuously. "Bite, and nothing else."

The wolf pawed towards him. Severus saw the animalistic fury in its eyes, the frustration of being held under the rulement of a human, as there was no Wolfsbane to hold back that fury and rage. He also saw agony and fear, as the little part of the man under the curse and the effect of the wolf showed up.

"It's not your fault," Severus assured the little bit that was Lupin in the wolf as he saw the wolf opening its mouth around his arm. He caught a glimpse of understanding in the amber eyes when the strong jaws suddenly closed, holding his arm firmly between them.

"Not your faul!" he screamed as the pain of being bit hit him. It wasn't worse than Cruciatus, of course, so he could cope. Nothing was worse than Cruciatus. But it still hurt, and more than just a wolf's bite would have, because he also felt the venom of the curse flowing into his veins, poisoning his whole body with it, filling every inch of his body with that curse.

Lupin's curse, and now his. The most feared disease in the Wizarding World.

Lycanthropy.

"Not your fault," he whispered as the wolf finally let go and walked away from him by Voldemort's order. The pain didn't cease. He still felt the venom making its way all around his body, burning him as it did so.

"No," the Dark Lord laughed. "Not his fault. It's only your own fault, nobody else's." Then he narrowed his eyes and shouted, "_Crucio_!" At first Severus thought it was targeted on him, but then he saw the wolf flying backwards with a yelp of pain. In some deep corner of his mind where he was still capable of sensible thinking, he pitied Lupin. This wasn't one bit the werewolf's fault, he had been caught only in order to punish Severus. This was entirely Severus's own fault, both his pain and Lupin's.

Then Voldemort casted Crucio again.

This time, it hit a different target.

* * *

Next chapter:

Severus wakes up to make the most horrifying realization in his life. Then, Albus Dumbledore is really shocked.


	3. Heal Yourself I

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: And so, here it is... Severus noticing the first marks of Lycanthropy.

* * *

Heart of the Night

Heal Yourself

1 Night

* * *

Severus awoke slowly. Blinking a couple of times, he carefully examined himself, trying to find out the whole extent of his injuries.

The pain was away. Instead of it, there was a numbness that horrified him even more. He looked at himself, carefully feeling every part of his body. There should have been some injuries in his body after the last night. If nothing else, then at least the cut he had received in his hand when chopping some potion ingredients earlier that day.

But there was nothing. No wounds, no bruises, no cuts - not even the slightest scratches were there to be found. The only marks in his body were the pain-causing teeth marks in his left arm. Everything other seemed to have vanished.

With a shudder he remembered something that made him feel a big lump in his throat. A year ago, in the Order Headquarters, he had overheard a conversation between Kingsley and Lupin.

* * *

_"Are you sure you're doing well? I heard you had hurt yourself," Kingsley's clear, deep voice came through the door to Severus's ears._

_"I'm fine, believe me," Lupin's tired but smiling voice replied. "I don't have a scratch in my skin at least. Werewolves heal fast, you know."_

* * *

Just as he'd come to the horrifying realization as of what this meant, the body next to his stirred slightly. Glancing towards it, Severus saw Lupin, lying naked on his side on the cold stone floor. A quick glance around made him able to point a folded robe on the floor near them - it had obviously been left there for them. Deciding that there wasn't for once any reason to be too wary - after all, how could their situation have got any worse than it already was? - Severus took the robe, covering Lupin's trembling, badly scarred body with it.

A moment later, Lupin's eyes opened. Noticing his nakedness, Lupin quickly sat up, took the robe Severus had covered him with and dressed himself. Then, wiping a couple of bloodied locks of hair behind his ear, he looked at the Potions Master, then dropped his eyes down to his lap.

"I'm sorry, Severus," Lupin whispered. "I'm sorry... I wish I was dead."

"Don't talk like that," he replied, his voice raspy. "It wasn't your fault. You were without your Wolfsbane, and under Imperiatus. Not even the Ministry fools can accuse you of anything."

"Believe me," Lupin snorted, "they can always find ways to blame someone. Especially if there's a werewolf involved." The other man hugged himself, obviously seeking some comfort.

"Then they're going to blame me," Severus said. "It was my own fault, and mine only. If Voldemort hadn't found me untrustable, they wouldn't have caught you. Your pain was also my fault." He shook his head, very slowly. "I'm sorry you had to go through this for me." He started to get up on shaky feet and offered a hand to pull Lupin up. He accepted it, getting on his feet as well.

"Don't say you forgive me until you've experienced a full moon," Lupin said dryly. "I highly doubt you'll be as understanding after that."

"It wasn't your fault," Severus said, hanging firmly on his word. He wasn't maybe a bloody Gryffindor, but Slytherins had some pride, too. "But now we have to get out of here." He looked around him, and his eye caught something unbelievable. "Is that - is that my wand?" he asked breathlessly. "And that one next to it - is that yours?"

"It seems so," Lupin said very slowly, staring at the two wands on the table in disbelief. "But it's most probably some kind of a trap. I mean, why would they ever let us go?"

"To increase the pain," Severus said, even more horrified by the evilness of Voldemort than he'd been before that. "There's no point keeping us here, if they can loose us free so everyone can be informed of this. You know at least Albus is going to be very upset, if no one else - and this will drag their moods down a great deal. And what would be the point of turning me, if they killed me without letting me suffer of it?"

"But why'd they let me loose as well?" Lupin asked, taking a careful step towards the table. "Why not just kill me? I've fulfilled my purpose. They made me bite you. Why even leave me alive, let alone giving back my wand?"

"As I said already - to increase the pain." Severus took his wand from the table. There were no consequences. He had been right. "They want you to drive yourself mad with guilt. You're already blaming yourself. No one of your friends wants you do that. What effect do you think this is going to have on Potter?"

"Oh." Lupin swallowed, then took his own wand. "Shall we go, then?" he suggested tiredly.

"I think so." Severus shuddered. He felt suddenly very sick. "I assume you know the Apparation point. Albus promised to keep it open."

"Of course." With these words, Lupin was away. Severus waited for only a moment before Disapparating from the cell.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat beside the Apparation point of Hogwarts. He had been waiting for a long time, ever since Severus had left for the Death Eater meeting.

He was deeply concerned. Severus should have returned a long time ago. What if something had happened to the Potions Master?

Suddenly he was surprised by a person forming at the little point in the middle of the room, where Apparating was possible as he had temporarily lifted the wards. He was even more surprised as the person stumbling off from the little elevation wasn't Severus.

"Remus?" he asked, very surprised. He glanced up and down the werewolf, noticing his sickly appearance - even more so than usually - and slightly shaking hands. "What on earth -" Then another person appeared in front of him, and he gasped again. "Severus? What has been done to you, my boy?"

"He's found out," Severus replied briefly. He seemed to have a bit of difficulty with breathing, and he flinched away as Albus tried to grasp his arm. The older man took off his hand, highly concerned.

"Found out? That you're a spy?" he asked in horror. Severus merely nodded, his eyes locked on the floor. "But - how you're still alive, then?" It wasn't a sign of disrespect or doubts about Severus's powers. It was only a simple fact. Mess with Voldemort, get caught, die - if you're not Harry Potter.

"He had another idea of punishment," Remus replied for Severus, with a very quiet voice. "He - he had me, and -" The brunet lowered his gaze down at the floor as well, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I bit him, Albus! I bit him!"

"It wasn't your fault!" Severus growled, raising his gaze in an instant. Albus saw genuine anger in the beetle-black eyes. "It bloody well wasn't your fault! You were under Imperiatus, for Merlin's sake! You were a victim as well as I was!"

"My fault," Remus said stubbornly, shaking his head. "My fault."

"Did I understand right?" Albus asked, feeling suddenly even more horrified than before. Tom Riddle had yet again shown his pure evilness. "Did Remus bite you in his wolf form, Severus?"

"Look yourself," Severus said dryly, rolling up his left sleeve. There, right above the Dark Mark, were clear marks of sharp teeth. Wolf teeth, to be exact. He heard a quiet whimper from Remus. His poor boy. His poor boys, both of them. Hadn't they both suffered enough already?

"Go to see Poppy," he ordered immediately. "Both of you. I'll contact the Ministry."

"Oh, fabulous," Remus sighed. "I'm really looking forward to the Azkaban."

"You won't be put in Azkaban, Remus," Albus said firmly. "You can't be accused of anything you've committed under Imperiatus. You aren't guilty of anything."

"He isn't," verified Severus. Then he began to make his way to the Infirmary, his steps careful and uncertain, seemingly shaking. Remus joined him, and they took each other's arm, placing their former grudges aside while seeking some support.

Albus sighed deeply and shook his head. Lord Voldemort had really deserved anything that was coming to him.

* * *

Next chapter: **Heal Yourself**, part II

Poppy Pomfrey and Ministry officials.


	4. Heal Yourself II

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them.

A/N: I realize Sev behaves rather OOC in this chap, but you must understand the poor boy, he's just received a really nasty shock.

* * *

Heart of the Night

Heal Yourself

1 Night, part II

* * *

"This won't heal properly," Madam Pomfrey said as she wiped off the dried blood from his wounds. "You'll have nasty scars from this, Severus."

"I know," Severus hissed, shifting a bit to get onto a more comfortable position on the bed he was sitting on. "I know werewolf bites never heal nor can be cleared." He glanced at Lupin, who was sitting on another bed, still trembling. "And if I hear any more crap about your guiltiness, I'll hex you out of your skin," he promised angrily. He had enough to deal with already. He didn't need a self-blaming werewolf added to his problems.

Another werewolf. He'd better get used to that thought.

Almost immediately after Madam Pomfrey had got the last of his lingering wounds healed, three Ministry officials walked in to the Infirmary, wearing plain black robes. Headmaster Dumbledore glanced inside the Infirmary through the door as if going to come in, but then seemed to think better of it, and disappeared from sight.

"Who are you?" asked the first of the officials. He threw a stern glance towards Madam Pomfrey, then at Lupin, and at last settled on watching Severus. "And who's the one who was bitten?"

"Severus here was bitten," Madam Pomfrey hasted to say. "I am Poppy Pomfrey, the mediwitch of the school."

"I am Remus Lupin," said Lupin, not taking his eyes from the floor. "A registered werewolf for thirty-two years. My registration number is 124705."

At this, the official raised his eyebrows with a sharp glance to the golden-haired man's direction, but didn't comment on that. "At first, I have some questions," he said instead, turning again towards Severus. "Name, age, and current position?"

"Severus Snape, thirty-six, the Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," he answered automatically.

"Good." The official wrote the information down. "Bit last night."

"Right." He nodded.

"Part of body you were bitten on?"

"Left arm."

"The person the bite was received from, if known?"

"Not known," Severus lied without batting an eyelid. Remus raised his eyes from the floor, watching him intently, a look of slight surprise on his face. The fool. What did he take Severus for?

"What did the werewolf look like? Did you manage to get any observations?"

"From what I gathered he was male, rather large, and dark brown - almost black," the Potions Master continued lying. He knew perfectly well that Lupin's wolf form was relatively small for a werewolf and light, golden brown. Just as well he knew that the Ministry had knowledge about that, too. He was determined to save the other werewolf from the consequences of Voldemort's evilness - partly because of the man himself, partly because he knew Potter would have freaked out if Lupin had been executed. Not to mention that he knew the Dark Lord would be delighted if he knew that he'd managed to turn Severus against his allies, and he would kill himself rather than give the bastard that satisfaction.

After a few questions more, the official nodded. "I think all the basic information is gathered. We'll add you into our registries."

"We need an official verification first," the second official reminded. "Madam Pomfrey, could you...?"

The mediwitch nodded, gathering her equipment. She drew some blood from Severus's right arm, putting it into a test-tube. Then Poppy added some purple liquid to the blood. It immediately began to change into a silvery colour.

"Lycanthropy - positive," she said with a very quiet voice, holding out the test tube to the officials to see.

"I see," the first official said. Then he turned his attention to Severus. "Mr. Snape, could you please expose your neck?"

Severus nodded in understanding. He had seen the tattoo in Lupin's neck sometimes when the other man had worn his hair on a ponytail in the Order meetings. He bent his head down, wiping the hair off his neck.

The one official that hadn't said a word stepped forward and placed the tip of his wand on Severus's neck. The Potions Master heard some quiet incantation and felt a cold shiver going through his spine. Then something burned his neck, and after a moment, the official removed his wand from his skin.

"Done," he reported to the first official, who seemed to be their boss.

"Okay. We will add your information to our registries immediately, Mr. Snape. Your registration number is 149236." He put the papers back to his case, then bowed slightly. "Goodbye, Mr. Snape." Then they left the room in just as tidy line as they had come in.

Severus rubbed absent-mindedly his neck. He didn't feel anything special under his fingers, but he knew that the magical tattoo was there, and would be. A wolf's head, silver with black lining. Cannot be removed. If placed on a child, will grow along with them. Immutable in every meaning of the word.

He was marked for life now.

"I'm sorry, Severus." Lupin, of course. The brunet sat beside him on the bed, placing a hand on his arm in concern. "I'm so sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about," he muttered. "I've said this already, Lupin, and I will say it again until you get it to your stony head: This is not your fault. There was nothing you could have done. The only one to be blamed for this is Voldemort." His Slytherin mind screamed against it all, told that it was Lupin's fault, that he should yell and rage at Lupin and turn him in to the Ministry.

But he couldn't. He simply couldn't, because that was exactly what Voldemort would have wanted him to do.

Just like he'd expected, it didn't take long from the Headmaster to show up when the officials had left. "Ah, Albus," he said as the ancient wizard appeared to the room, watching both him and Lupin concernedly. "Do you already have a new Potions Professor in mind?"

"What do you mean?" asked Albus, trying to look confused. Damn the man, he knew perfectly well what Severus meant.

"I can't possibly continue in my teaching position," the Slytherin said dryly. "If you don't fire me, I'll leave myself. There's no way a known werewolf could teach the students."

"You can't leave, Severus," Albus said, crumbling his eyebrows. "You know very well we need a Potions Master to teach Potions, and all the others are already occupied. We can get somebody good enough for a substitute for the times of full moon. Remus could very well teach back then, remember?"

"I won't stay," Severus said stubbornly. He couldn't. After practically forcing Lupin to leave, every hint of his pride would be gone if someone found out he was a werewolf himself, and teaching. Not to mention that it was dangerous to the students, even with the Wolfsbane Potion, and no matter how badly they probably thought about him, he didn't want to endanger them.

Then a sudden thought hit his head. "I won't stay," he repeated, "unless..."

"Unless what?" Albus asked, a little twinkle in his eyes. An old bumbling fool, that he was. Severus didn't understand why he had to say it at all, seeing that Albus clearly knew it already. He said it nevertheless.

"Unless you give Lupin the DADA position," he finished his sentence, locking his eyes at the Headmaster. He ignored Lupin's surprised breath, concentrating only at the man in front of him. "I know that you don't have a teacher for next year."

"Well... I think that can be arranged," the old wizard smiled. "So you will stay?"

"If Lupin teaches DADA, I will." Then he thought of something else as well. "I need someone to remove all silver equipment from the Potions classroom. And a substitute for those lessons the students are supposed to handle silver on."

"Will happen," Albus said, nodding thoughtfully. He got on his feet. "I'll go and see that everything runs smoothly." Then he said a quick goodbye and left. On the door he still looked over his shoulder, saying. "And Remus... Don't blame yourself." Then he was gone.

"See?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "If even he says it wasn't your fault, then it isn't."

"Thank you," Lupin said quietly. "Thank you. The Headmaster of course keeps sure that I have a job in the Order, but I don't think I'd have got my position here back without your request."

"Doesn't matter," he shrugged. "We're in the same boat now, after all. I think we'd better get used to cooperate." Then he smirked. "Besides, I was the reason you got fired in the first place. Can you imagine what everyone would think if I was against your hiring because you're a werewolf and then continued teaching, being one myself?"

Lupin chuckled. "A lot of mess, I suppose."

He rolled his eyes. "A hell of headlines. I can see it in my mind - 'Werewolf professors fighting to be the alpha wolf of Hogwarts!'"

Lupin snickered cheerfully. "Exactly," he said with a smile. "Something insufferable."

Severus felt satisfied. He had got enough of the gloomy Lupin. He was doing his best to stay calm himself, for elseway he'd have lost his sanity. If he could get Lupin cheer up at least a bit, maybe he could cope with this at least for some time.

But how long that time would be, he didn't know. He honestly didn't know.

* * *

The next chapter: **Let Them Know**

An Order meeting occurs.


	5. Let Them Know

Disclaimer: Nope, I dunn own anything.

A/N: Okay, so here comes the next chapter...  
Don't worry people, I'll get them together -- eventually. Also, Severus will be more or less OOC in the future, too, mostly because he's getting used to this new life style -- he's a werewolf now, after all.

* * *

Heart of the Night

Let Them Know

3 Nights

* * *

Harry was excited. Tonight, there would be an Order meeting at the Grimmauld Place, and he would be allowed there. Of course, he had a bad suspicion that this meant bad news coming up, but he just couldn't help feeling almost happy about not being kept in the dark anymore. Even the thought of being in the house shadowed by all those memories of Sirius couldn't dim his delight.

Well before the time the meeting was meant to start, Harry went to Professor Dumbledore's office as he'd been instructed. On his way there he saw Professor Snape rushing away from him in a side corridor, his black robes billowing behind him. This brought his thoughts to Lupin. He'd only been told that Snape had brought him back from a Death Eater meeting, but he hadn't been allowed to see the werewolf, as he was, by Madam Pomfrey's words, in a pretty bad shape. However, Dumbledore had promised that he would see Lupin in the meeting that night, as Madam Pomfrey had declared him healthy enough to Apparate. Harry briefly registered that Snape looked even paler than usually, but didn't pay this fact another thought.

"Milky Way," Harry said to the gargoyle, who swung aside. He had a suspicion that the password had nothing to do with Astronomy.

"Ah, Harry," said Dumbledore as soon as he stepped inside. "Eager to leave, then?"

"Eager to know what's going on, rather," Harry said, unable to help the biting tone in his voice. He had been kept in dark about almost everything this far, and he wasn't going to forget that easily.

"Ah." A momentary flicker of guilt shadowed Dumbledore's expression. "I really am sorry, Harry, but I thought it'd be simpler for you to not know. Believe me, I have learnt my lesson now." Then the ancient wizard cheered up. "We have to go outside the school grounds for our Portkey to work. I can lift the wards for a long time enough for somebody to Portkey or Apparate into the castle, if need be, but I cannot make either of those ways of travelling to work out of the castle. Severus and Remus will Apparate after we have left."

Harry nodded mutely, unable to find a good response to that. So he just followed the Headmaster out of the office and, eventually, out of the whole castle.

They made their way towards the school boundaries in silence, walking slowly in the falling darkness. When they'd got out of the gates, Dumbledore reached one of the ends of a thin string out to Harry, keeping the other end himself. "Grasp on this," the old wizard instructed. "It'll get us right outside the Grimmauld Place."

Harry did so. Dumbledore murmured something unidentifiable, and after a moment, the young wizard felt the familiar tug behind his navel. Mere seconds later, he landed on the ground in front of Grimmauld Place, Number Twelve.

As he'd got on his feet, Dumbledore led him to the door, and knocked firmly on it. After a minute, sounds of footsteps approached the door. Then the door was opened, and Molly Weasley's pale face, surrounded by her flaming red hair, peered outside. As she saw Harry, her eyes lit up with joy.

"Ah, Harry!" she said. "Ron will be so excited to see you! He's already sleeping, had a hard day cleaning up the house, but I'm sure he won't mind --"

"I'm afraid we cannot wake young Ronald, Molly," Dumbledore interrupted her, a small, gentle smile on his lips. "Harry's here to attend to the Order meeting, and I'm sure Ronald would feel a bit left-out if he knew about that."

"Oh, of course," she said softly. "Come to the kitchen, will you, Harry. I'll make you a cup of hot chocolate before the others start to arrive. You, too, Albus."

Harry followed the motherly woman towards the kitchen, listening to the Headmaster's idle chatter with her. Then a stray comment caught his ear.

"Have you heard anything about Remus?" asked Molly worriedly. To this, the Headmaster nodded grimly.

"Voldemort is indeed evil," he muttered, "and his cruelty is truly unknown... Yes, I have heard about Remus. In fact, he will be attending the meeting tonight."

"Really?" asked Molly, genuine delight in her voice. "That's wonderful!" However, Harry couldn't miss the concern in her voice, concern about the beginning of the Headmaster's comment.

Just what had happened to Lupin?

When the Order members started to pop in, they all eyed Harry warily, their reactions between surprise and suspect. Dumbledore, however, calmed them all down by saying that Harry was there by his permission and invitation.

Soon Harry noticed something he was certain hadn't taken place in the meetings the last year, even though he hadn't attended to the meetings by that time. As soon as an Order member came to the kitchen, they immediately, not waiting for a command or even a sign to do so, bared their left forearm and presented it to Dumbledore and everybody already in the room. As soon as the others had nodded approvingly at the clear skin, they were allowed to sit around the table.

Lupin and Snape were the last ones to arrive. Lupin took a free seat on the end of the table opposite to Dumbledore, while Snape remained standing. This of course made Harry wonder, but he soon forgot it as Dumbledore stood up, beginning the meeting. Not everybody seemed to notice this; they continued talking cheerfully, even though most of this delight seemed to be forced. Most were trying to involve Lupin in the conversation, posing questions and comments at him, but the werewolf just ignored them all, staring down at his hands, which were lying on the table.

"I have bad news," Dumbledore said gravely. The idle chatter set down immediately and everyone nailed their gazes at the Headmaster - that was, excluding Remus, who still kept his gaze nailed firmly at the table, and Professor Snape, who was standing in a corner near the table, his eyes wandering around the room.

Harry crumbled his eyebrows. Again he wondered why Professor Snape didn't sit with the others.

The Headmaster stroked his beard, and then sighed. "Voldemort has somehow revealed Severus's position as a spy."

Everyone paled. They glanced at each other, worry showing up on their faces. Professor Snape had been one of their best sources of knowledge about Voldemort's doings.

"Emm... I'm sorry, but how do we know this?" asked Tonks. Her hair was stunning green today, but as she asked her question, it turned momentarily almost crimson. Harry blinked. The contrast between the two colours irritated his eyes.

"Voldemort told it me himself," Snape said with a quiet tone. "At the last meeting - which wasn't a real meeting at all, seeing that I was the only one present but the Dark Lord himself - he started with the words, 'You're a traitor.'"

"And how, may I ask, are you still alive if you found this out personally?" Mundungus asked just the question Harry himself wondered about. The wizard seemed to have abandoned his usual attitude for once and was looking attentively at the Headmaster.

"Let's say that the Dark Lord has discovered punishments far more wicked than the killing curse," Snape snorted. "And far more effective, I might add."

"Meaning?" Tonks hurried him, seemingly wanting to hear more.

She got her answer, but it was Remus who spoke, not Snape.

"He had me, captured and under the Imperiatus curse," the werewolf told quietly, his gaze still firmly fixed on the table. "This 'meeting' took place at the last full moon. Do you need more details?"

Everybody stared at him. Then at Snape, then again at him.

At last, Mad-Eye bursted out, "So Snape is a werewolf, too?"

Without another word, Snape walked nearer. Then he turned around, wiping the hair off from his neck. Harry got a sickening feeling as he saw the black-and-silver tattoo. Trust Ministry to treat any kind of different people like animals who ought to be listed and marked.

"Oh my God," Miss Figg whispered.

Nobody had anything to add to it.

* * *

The next chapter: **Feel the Change**  
As the title suggests, Severus begins to feel the changes the Lycanthropy is making to him.  



	6. Feel the Change

Disclaimer: None is mine, just the plot.

A/N: Some more of werewolfie!Severus...

* * *

Heart of the Night

Feel the Change

1 Week

* * *

Severus frowned. Something didn't feel quite right, and it annoyed him. A lot.

It felt like someone had been calling for him. He raised his head in confusion, because he surely hadn't heard anything. And still, he felt the call -- it wasn't a sound, more like a pull, a hook on his skin, or rather on his mind, pulling him somewhere.

It came from the outside. Severus slowly got on his feet, his gaze locked on the direction he felt the call was coming from. He walked to the window and peered outside.

He looked right at the waning moon.

"The moon's pulling you," he heard a quiet voice behind him. "You'd better get used to it. It'll be stronger or weaker, depending on the phase of the moon, but it'll always be there. You'll never get rid of the feeling."

He slowly turned around. Lupin was standing in the doorway, looking very awkward. Seemingly he was still blaming himself. What a fool.

"It feels strange," he said, looking right into the golden eyes in front of him. "Like someone I knew was calling for me, but I couldn't quite see them."

Lupin nodded. "Exactly." He took some careful steps inside the room, looking wary to do so for a reason Severus just couldn't understand, other than his self-blame. "It's just one of the changes. During your first transformation your senses will increase a lot. Your night sight, at first, will become much better. You'll get a superior hearing, and your sense of smell turns to something unbelievable - or so I've been told at least." He shook his head with a weak smile. "I've been a werewolf for nearly my whole life. It's sometimes hard to remember that the others can't recognize anyone for their scent."

"Oh." For a moment, he couldn't say anything else. Then he continued, "Anything else?"

"Well... Get used to a sickly, underweight look, weakness or strength depending on the phase of the moon, superhuman physical powers, and of course sharp teeth and pointy ears." Lupin managed again a little smile. "You may also notice a sudden fondness of roast beef and chocolate."

"Couldn't have guessed." He gave the other man a little, dry smile. Then he sighed. "There's so much of this I don't know," he said. "Everything else than what is covered in usual school lessons, to be exact. Do you have any book about Lycanthropy so I could read it?"

"'A' book?" Lupin echoed with a little grin. "I have a collection."

"So, can I read some of them?" he asked, smiling as well. Trust Lupin the bookworm have as many books as possible. Lupin and books were... like Severus himself and potions. Inseparable.

"Of course." Lupin turned around. "Wait for a while. I'll be right back." Then he looked over his shoulder. "Or would you rather come and see yourself?"

"I'll come with you," he replied. "I have nothing else to do right now, after all."

They quickly made their way to Lupin's quarters. He nowadays lived rather near the dungeons, considering that all the other teachers lived a hell of way away from Severus. They had came to this arrangement when Lupin had pointed out that they'd most probably spend a lot of time together, if it was up to him to guide Severus through the problems of Lycanthropy. Severus was grateful for this, since they really visited each other every now and then.

However, this time was different from the others. As soon as he stepped to the corridor leading to the other werewolf's rooms, he felt an almost irresistible urge to growl and bare his teeth. Lupin noticed his strained pose, and sighed deep.

"That's also one of the changes," he said quietly. "As soon as you've come far enough to feel the moon's pull on you, you'll feel territories -- and have your own. We don't have as large territories as real wolves, for which we should be grateful -- those are simply huge, but yours are pretty much limited to your quarters, while mine are a bit larger. However, I don't feel comfortable in your rooms, and you don't obviously feel fine in my territory."

"Will it always be like that?" asked Severus with the same quiet tone, inwardly struggling to keep his werewolf instincts down. "Will I always feel the urge to either attack or flee whenever I come too near your rooms?"

"No," replied Lupin briefly. "That's because of our undefined ranking order. Sometime after your first full moon -- most probably the first time either of us intrudes the other's territory after that -- we'll have to find out which one of us is the alpha. After that, we can more easily walk on the other's area -- I also have a suspicion that those will grow quite a bit once I get better settled here and you get used to your new lycanthropic traits. Of course, that also depends on whether or not the alpha allows the other to enter his area, and whether he allows the weaker to enlarge his territory." At this, he gave a quick, almost suspicious glance to Severus's direction.

"Don't worry, in the occasion that I might be the alpha, I'm not going to prohibit you from that," the Slytherin said dryly. "I'm more interest in knowing how exactly we're going to find out which one of us is the alpha."

"That you can read in the books," replied Lupin with the most irritating almost-smile Severus could imagine. "Anyway, let's see to them." The shorter man opened the door to his rooms and led Severus inside, then right to see the bookshelves. The Slytherin stood there for quite some time, simply awed.

Severus had of course noticed Lupin's huge collection of books before, but he hadn't had a good look at it until now. He noticed with slight awe that most of the books were about either the Dark Arts -- he was a DADA professor, after all -- or Lycanthropy. Facts, fiction, old legends, recent studies -- everything you'd possibly like to know about werewolves, and a lot you wouldn't like to know.

"Unbelievable," he murmured. "How I'm ever going to read these all through?"

"You don't have to, if you don't want to," Lupin said with a smile. He quickly glanced through the shelves, then picked some books and gave them to Severus. "I think these are the best ones. Not only the basic knowledge, but also some special points you really need to know -- they maybe wouldn't catch some random reader's interest, but for a werewolf, they're really important." He grinned. "Have fun."

"Thank you," Severus said and nodded. "I think I will."

"Read them here," Lupin suggested. "I'll make some tea. I can then answer any questions you might have."

"Suits me," he shrugged. It was as good an option as returning to his own quarters, after all. He sat down on an armchair in front of the fireplace. Then he let the books down on the floor, picking up the first one, with the title 'What is a werewolf?' He opened the book on the first page, taking a quick sideways glance on Lupin. The other man was sitting on another armchair, seemingly going to read 'Hogwarts. A History,' which he had in his hands. Every now and then he glanced at the teapot he had cast a boiling spell on.

Severus felt suddenly very comfortable. Nothing was threatening him at the moment. Even his newly discovered wolf's insticts left him in peace for once, even thought the nagging feeling of being on the other werewolf's territory was still there in the back of his mind. He sank back in his chair, starting to read.

* * *

"Lupin?"

"What it is, Severus?"

"There's something I don't understand." Severus pointed at the book in front of him. "This author keeps talking about 'mating,' but doesn't bother to tell what it is."

"Mating?" Lupin put his book aside and looked at the ceiling, his expression thoughtful. "You're aware that wolves mate for life, right?"

"Right," he replied, nodding.

"So do werewolves." Lupin let his gaze down from the ceiling to Severus. "It isn't any kind of a bond, though, like most people believe. It's just very firm, infinite love." He was quiet for a moment, then continued, "Our kind have a very special ability -- the ability to love very firmly. It isn't only being in love with, it's giving your heart and soul to the other person. In theory, you can choose to give this love to someone or keep it away from them, but if both you and the wolf in you love the same person, there's practically no way you could avoid loving them the most firm way possible. This loving is commonly known as 'mating.'"

"I see." Severus nodded, lost in his thoughts. Then he raised his eyes again at the DADA professor. "What if one person dies?"

"If the one who dies is a werewolf, nothing unusual," Lupin replied casually. "Unless the other person is a werewolf as well. But if it's the mate who dies -- well, let's just say that werewolves are indeed able to die to a broken heart, like elves in Tolkien's books -- he was a famous Muggle author. Those who don't die elseway, usually commit a suicide."

"So werewolves take the 'mate for life' thing literally?" the Potions Master asked.

"Right." Lupin nodded. "Extremely literally."

Severus raised an eyebrow in amusement. "So you weren't Black's boyfriend, after all."

"Considering that I'm here, talking to you, it looks rather obvious I wasn't." Lupin looked lost in his thoughts for a while. Severus saw a little tear rolling down his cheek, then another. Then Lupin whispered, almost too quietly to be heard, "I still miss him, though."

"I'm sorry," Severus said softly and reached forward to wipe the tears off from his companion's face. "I'm sorry you lost your friend." He looked down. "I hated Black, and he hated me. But no one deserves a death like that." Then he sighed. "And no one deserves a loss like that -- especially not you. You were always better than any of your friends."

"How nice of you, Severus," Lupin said dryly. But he was smiling through his tears.

Severus felt oddly satisfied.

* * *

Next chapter:

Some more getting-used-to, and (maybe) the thing we are all surely looking forwards to... THE FULL MOON.


	7. Suffer

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: And now, what we've all waited for: THE FULL MOON. Da-da-dum-da-dum... ::ghostly music:: Prepare.

* * *

Heart of the Night 

Suffer

1 Moon

* * *

The pull of the moon was getting stronger by every passing day. Severus feared it, because he knew very well what that meant. What it meant to Lupin, and now to him. 

The full moon was getting nearer. And, along with it, his first transformation was approaching. The mere thought terrified him. The event itself, and even its mere approaching, was enough to make him tremble in fear alone in his bed at nights.

Even though the full moon made Severus terrified, it also fascinated him in a morbid way he didn't even wish to understand. Deep inside he felt wrong about it. How could it be right to almost, even though not really, _wait_ for becoming a monster? Of course he knew he wouldn't become a monster, not really -- he had that much trust in his own potion.

It had taken some strong will to brew the Wolfsbane Potion, knowing that he'd have to drink it himself, too. Albus had helped him with a wistful smile, pouring exactly the required amount of Wolfsbane to the potion. There was an amount of it in the potion just small enough for a werewolf to consume safely when it was slightly covered by the effects of the other ingredients. However, a teaspoonful more when the potion was still in the brewing, and they'd both been severely poisoned from the first goblet they drank. Half a teaspoon of the raw Wolfsbane not neutralized by the potion to their food, and they'd be lying in St. Mungo's, if not downright dead. The Wolfsbane in its unhandled form was just as poisonous to werewolves as silver was, and it couldn't be made completely harmless with any concoctions.

Lupin had been right about it, anyway. The potion did taste foul. Unfortunately, like he'd originally explained to Lupin with the slightest hint of malicious mirth, sugar would make it ineffective. In his mind, however, he vowed to find a way to take the taste away. It was simply revolting, and he had a suspicion that it would be even worse when he'd gone through his first transformation and got those "superhuman" senses. That was certainly not a pleasant thought. He'd had to force himself into drinking each dose to the very last drop. He _would_ stay in control.

Severus knew very well that he was obsessive about self-control. It was the thing he adored and aimed at. Having spent most of his life in somebody else's control -- at first under his abusive father's fist, then in Voldemort's ranks -- he'd felt like a bird let out of a cage when he'd finally turned back to Light and become a teacher at Hogwarts. And in that brand new feeling of freedom, he'd built himself a new cage. It had been no less strong or unbreakable than the ones he'd experienced before, but at least it had been something that _he_ had created, something that _he_ had wanted, and had control over.

The first few years he'd had a strict schedule made separately for each day. Not only did he always get up and go to sleep the same time, which was rather usual, or write down his lessons. No, he'd even planned how he'd spend his evenings after the classes. He still possessed some of his notes from that time. There'd been new and yet new rows of his neat, small handwriting, always telling himself what to do and when, every quarter of an hour planned separately.

When Poppy'd noticed his schedule-keeping and told him to relax, fearing that he might burn himself out, he'd in fact managed to relax. Very little, yes, but still a bit. After this almost complete control over the appearance of his life had been taken from him by the concerned mediwitch, he'd again concentrated on the inner control he'd had to solely develop in his horrible years of younghood, as the control of his mind was something that nobody could take from him -- not after he'd got past a certain point in his training, at the very least.

And nowadays, he was a master Occlumencs and Legilimens. He had all his emotions tightly in check. Never would an inappropriate word pass his lips, never would he show any weakness to anybody, so nobody could use them against him. To most of the world he _didn't_ have any weaknesses. And, of course, he'd managed to keep Voldemort out of his mind for years. He knew he'd managed -- if Voldemort had learnt about his treachery from Severus himself, the Potions Master wouldn't have lived enough to even properly realize his mental barriers had been penetrated.

But now, the wolf was trying to take control. Severus knew it was going to do just that; he could already feel its rage in the back of his mind, even though it was mostly dimmed by the Wolfsbane Potion. He could only imagine what Lupin's life had been like before the Wolfsbane Potion. Not only this fear of losing control, but really losing it entirely -- every month? It was too terrifying to even think of. And, despite the fact that he indeed trusted his own potion, Severus couldn't help his nervousness. A thousand "what if"s rolled in his mind, and none of those possibilities had pleasant consequences.

But the full moon night drew nearer. And then, almost suddenly, it was the time to drink the last dose of Wolfsbane.

"Cheers," Lupin said dryly, raising the goblet. Avoiding his gaze, Severus raised his own. Then they both downed the potion as soon as possible. Both knew that if they stopped drinking, they could never force themselves to drink the rest of it.

When they put their goblets down, they avoided each other's eyes. Both knew what would come, and they didn't like it one bit. Lupin was afraid of an excruciating pain he knew to be coming to him, Severus was afraid of something he couldn't even begin to understand, but would soon experience personally.

Not even glancing at Severus, Lupin, acting on some unspoken agreement, left the Potions Master's quarters. Now alone, and knowing that the moonrise was getting nearer by every passing second, Severus did exactly like he'd been told. Slowly he stripped himself of his robes, folding them neatly. Then he put aside his trousers, his tie, his shirt... In the end, he stood in the middle of his living room, completely naked, and really grateful that nobody would ever come near the dungeons with two werewolves running free there. Of course they wouldn't be dangerous, but Albus had insisted that they should be left in peace, like Lupin had always been left in peace during Potter's third year, as people around made the wolf nervous.

So, he was alone, naked, and cold. Then he saw the first flicker of light as the full moon began to climb to the dark night sky.

And that was when the pain began.

It was a thousand times worse than even Cruciatus. It was a thousand times worse than anything he'd ever experienced before. He felt like somebody had taken a tight grip on his limbs and tried to tear him apart, like his bones had been replaced by molten lava, like his blood was boiling in his veins. His bones formed into their new shapes, his muscles were rearranged. Both the unbearable pain and the inability to stand on his two feet anymore dropped him to the floor. In some secluded corner of his mind he was aware that he was whining, whining pitifully in pain, but the rest of him was unable to care as he had to concentrate just on bearing the pain. His skull was torn to form a new shape to his head, his mouth was stretched into a snout, his hands and feet became paws alike. Fur spurted out of his skin, and a tail made its way out of his bottom. Everything in him melted, moved, took a new shape --

And then, just as suddenly as it had begun, the transformation was away. He was a wolf. Four perfectly functioning paws, a tufted tail, a slim form. And a raging wolf in the back of his mind, covered by an odd dullness that he knew to be the effect of the Wolfsbane Potion.

But even though the transformation had gone, the pain hadn't. Every place in him ached. There was no inch of his skin that hadn't itched, not a bone in his body that hadn't been broken. There was simply not a muscle that would move at the moment, except for the rapid rising and falling of his chest and his wildly running heart as his body tried to adjust to this new form.

Then, the door was pushed halfly open. A timid-looking, golden brown he-wolf slipped into the room. He was a lot smaller than Severus, but there was an aura of power around him that told that this wolf wasn't just a whining cub. Or it wouldn't have been, should it only not have been so resigned right from the beginning.

Severus didn't care for the reason of why the other wolf was so quiet and resigned. All he wanted was something to take his boiling emotions out on. _This is your fault!_ he growled, his head spinning with pain and confusion. _You bit me!_

_Yes,_ the other wolf replied, bending his head down in shame. _It is all my fault._

_Go away,_ he commanded strictly. _I don't want to sense the faintest sign of you._

And the other wolf obeyed, leaving Severus alone with his pain and agony.

* * *

1 Moon, 1 Night

* * *

A point. Two lines, right next to each other. A slight curve to the longer line...

"Drawing, Severus?" A calm voice startled him, and he almost dropped the quill he had in his hand. Glancing up from the parchment in his lap, Severus saw Lupin standing next to his bed.

"What does it look like?" he asked snappishly. Then he sighed deep, looking again at the quick sketch of a dragon he'd managed to create on the parchment. "It helps me to concentrate on something else than the pain," he said then quietly. "Even though it can't take it away."

His words were unfortunately true. Even though Poppy had managed to stuff him so full of healing potions that he was sure they'd soon be coming out of his ears, he was still in constant pain. It wasn't as bad as the actual transformation to a wolf had been -- what could ever be that bad? -- or even the slightly less painful change back into his human body, but it was still pain, and a lot more of it than he was accustomed to dealing with for a longer time than what was needed to get a suitable potion to his hands. Seemingly even though healing potions were indeed working on full force to help his torn muscles and bones recover, painkillers had no effect on the aftereffects of a werewolf transformation.

"The first time is always the worst," Lupin said very quietly. "Your body has never before gone through this. It'll get a bit easier later."

"I do hope so," he said weakly. "It hurts. It hurts all over." He closed his eyes, trying to close the pain out as well. He didn't see anything, but he heard. And smelled.

He heard the steady rhythm of Lupin's heart beating. He caught a bird's singing from the outside. And he smelled the chocolate on his nightstand, the parchment he had been doodling on, the outside air and Lupin's fresh smell.

He crumbled his eyebrows. He couldn't yet say how everything was supposed to smell like, but something wasn't right in Lupin's scent. Something stuck out, making him unable to feel totally comfortable.

Then the wolf part of him recognized it. Lupin was scared. Scared of him, to be exact.

He was confused. What on earth had he done? He ran through the events of the last night in his head. He remembered the transformation, the pain, and...

"Lupin!" he snapped, making the other man nearly jump in the air. "I didn't mean my words last night. I was too much in pain to think reasonably. Do you hear? I didn't mean them!"

"But they're true," Lupin whispered, turning his gaze away. "It _is_ my fault, Severus. My bloody fucking fault!"

Severus flinched. It wasn't often he had heard Lupin swear. Never, to be precise. "It wasn't your fault!" he hissed, choosing to ignore the pain this action brought to his throat. "It's Voldemort's fault. Blaming yourself, you'll only give him what he most wants: a weapon to force the Order apart. The only motive behind my words last night was my desperate need to blame someone on hand. I didn't mean it, Lupin. I didn't!"

"That's the nearest to an apology I've ever heard from you," Lupin said with a little, tired smile. "I'm surprised, Severus. Are you beginning to get soft and weak on your old days?"

"I'm two months younger than you. And besides, I _am_ weak at the moment," he reminded sharply. "I can't get on my feet! What else is that but weakness?" Weak. And hurt. Merlin, it hurt so much.

"Tiredness?" Lupin suggested. Then he smiled again, now more brightly than before. "You know, Severus, I highly doubt that Madam Pomfrey has poisoned that chocolate. You should eat it."

"Okay, Mum," he sighed annoyedly, rolling his eyes. "But only if you take it as well."

"No way!" Lupin exclaimed, raising his hand in a gesture to refuse. "I've already eaten mine, and you need as much of it as possible."

"Sure. Why you don't smell of chocolate, then?" he snorted. "Take some of it, Lupin. Right now. If you don't, I'll be very upset - and you don't want me to get upset in my condition, do you?"

Lupin smiled slightly, although his smile seemed to be very sad and tired. "I know better than to make a werewolf upset," he replied. Then he shrugged and took a bit of chocolate. After several glares from Severus he at last sighed and divided the chocolate to two equal piles, taking one of them himself.

"That's better," Severus said, crossing his arms in satisfaction. He had to remove his arms from their position as he flinched in pain when he did that. "And now eat it. Don't you dare to put it back to my pile!"

"I wouldn't even dream of it," Lupin replied hastily. He had a bit guilty expression on his face. "And I'll eat if you will."

"Damned Gryffindor pride," Severus murmured before taking a hunk of chocolate and sinking his teeth into it.

Lupin was right. It helped, a great deal. It somehow eased his pain and even made his breathing easier. He closed his eyes, enjoying the taste of chocolate.

"I see you're beginning to understand what it is with me and chocolate," he heard Lupin's slightly amused voice. Severus didn't bother to reply. He just chewed the brown candy, feeling soft warmth spreading all around his body. It felt good. Merlin, it felt good.

Maybe he was becoming a chocoholic himself.

He suddenly regretted every time he had ever teased Lupin about his affection. He now understood it all. With chocolate in his mouth he could almost completely forget the agony of the transformation. Now he felt much more comfortable, less hurt, more... human.

After all his recent experiences, that feeling was much more important to him than anything else. To feel his humanity, that he was in control. The chocolate he had eaten calmed down the still roaring wolf inside him, gave him back his usual calmness and self-control, let him feel normal. Feel human.

At last he got his mouth empty of the candy. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at Lupin, who seemed to still be slightly amused. "I think," he said slowly, "I think I understand."

Then he reached out his hand to take another bit.

* * *

The next chapter: **Know Your Place**

Which one is the alpha?


	8. Know Your Place

Disclaimer: Nope, I own nothing of it.

A/N: You wanted to see which one is the alpha, and I must say that most agreed with my own opinion...  
And about the tale of the werewolves' origin, well, my imagination just took a little flight and never came back. ::shrug:: I hope you still like it. (And no, that doesn't mean that my imagination left... it just means that it got insane, or something.)

---

Heart of the Night

Know Your Place

1 Moon, 3 Nights

---

It was a very quiet Severus Snape who walked out of the Infirmary that evening. His injuries had healed much faster than he'd expected -- he suspected it would take a long time before he would get used to these new healing powers, if ever -- and there was still a lingering feeling somewhere in the back of his mind, telling him that something was amiss. He couldn't exactly place that feeling -- just as well somebody could have asked him whether he was sure that his ears belonged to the place where they were -- but he could tell for sure that something was not right.

Suddenly, the feeling of wrongness seemed to -- come nearer. There was no way he could explain it, but the nearer he got to his dungeon quarters, the more he felt like this. He was getting really uncomfortable now.

Then he went round a corner and collided with Remus. Then the feeling reached its peak, making his newly found wolf-instincts scream out loud.

At first he was going to say something, but then froze as he saw Remus's eyes. They were blazing with a golden fire -- and for some reason, he immediately knew that his own eyes were doing exactly the same. Taking a quick step backwards, he clenched his fists at his sides.

For a moment they both just stood there, staring at each other threateningly. Then, however, they both bared their teeth at the same second. A low, angry growl erupted from Severus's chest as he suddenly felt the need to -- to protect his territory from an intruder.

His growl was returned by the other werewolf, just as heated and threatening. Two pairs of golden eyes blazed as the wizards circled each other, slowly moving around in the corridor. An almost predatory glint could be seen in both gazes as they didn't even blink once, just looking at each other.

A couple of times one of them suddenly almost flung himself at the other, but stopped mid-strife, froze for a second, and then continued the circling. Not a sound was heard in the corridor expect for their quickened breathing and an occasional growl.

Severus could feel as the wolf was momentarily gaining power. It was far from taking over him -- it couldn't do that, not outside the full moon night and not even then, thanks to his potion -- but it truly was making its presence known. The growling and struggling wolf inside his mind, added to the strong pull of the moon, was distracting him, but still he forced himself to concentrate. There was another wolf near his territory. He could not let this intruder go by without doing anything! Even though he couldn't know for sure, he suspected that similar thoughts were going around inside Remus's mind.

Then, just as suddenly as it had begun, the circling and growling seemed to stop, leaving the two men just staring at each other. To anybody else it maybe looked like that, but to the two werewolves, their fight for dominance hadn't even fully started yet. Instead of their bodies, they were now circling each other by their minds, strong willpowers being channelled through the blazing golden eyes.

For a moment, Severus was undeniably stronger. He could hardly keep a triumphant howl from escaping his lips as his mind reached suddenly further out, striking Remus's, making the other werewolf flinch slightly. This was what he could do, this was what he was good at. A superb Occlumens and Legilimens, Severus had no problem with leading his mind into the fight, channelling it like he knew would make him stronger than any other way. Pure power was on his side, and he was winning, he was winning the battle --

And then there was a sudden change. Severus might have been more powerful, but Remus had a lot more experience. He'd faced numerous werewolves in his life, participated in similar battles for dominance ever since he was just a child. Every battle had made him a tad stronger, a tad more skilled. For the last three years, nobody had ever been able to win him. Nor would be Severus.

The one of the men who'd been a werewolf for a longer time knew just what to do. Instead of relying on raw power, he was cunning. His swift attacks hit the weak spot every time Severus accidentally revealed one -- which wasn't often, the man truly could protect his mind well, but the places you had to protect from Voldemort were partly different from those you had to shield from another werewolf in this kind of a battle -- and as the Slytherin attacked again and again, it was now more often that Remus avoided his hit than not. The Gryffindor's agile and quick mind with its strong defences was maybe not that different from Severus's, but he certainly knew better how to use his strengths to his advantage and how to keep his weaknesses from causing him to fail. Severus was skilled in defending his mind and shielding it, or using it on fast, rash attacks that were soon over. He was not used to this twisted game of hide-and-seek, to this patient form of a battle of wills.

Again the Slytherin tried to hit, and again Remus avoided him, at the same time reaching his mind around Severus's and hitting just at the right spots. No, the Potions Master did not know how to fight this battle. He was all the time trying to clear it for once and all, draining himself with that, while Remus knew that a victory would take time, like he knew just what to do to tire his opponent enough to ensure his own success.

At last Remus's mind reached out for the last time. A mighty mental stroke later, Severus's mind retreated to his body, beaten and humble. The man bowed his head in quiet submission, while Remus straightened his back, smiling broadly. His eyes flashed golden for the last time, and then they returned to their usual amber shade.

"Well, at least that's now in order," he said, smiling at his fellow werewolf. "It was a rather equal match."

"Equal match my arse," huffed Severus, feeling totally humiliated. At the same time, however, he realized that this was exactly like it was meant to be. "You're far more experienced than me. As hard as it is to admit, I stood no chance against you."

"Now where's the self-confident and proud Severus Snape I'm used to?" asked Remus, his smile never faltering. "Come on, Severus. Don't get so upset. It doesn't really mean anything that I'm the alpha of the pack of Hogwarts."

"Pack of Hogwarts?" echoed Severus. "I thought there was only the pack of Forbidden Forest."

His Gryffindor companion shrugged. "A lonely werewolf is always considered a part of the nearest pack willing to take them in," he said. "So, all my Hogwarts years and the one year I taught here before I was truly a member of the pack of the Forbidden Forest. If two or more werewolves reside more or less permanently on the same are, however, they form their own pack. Therefore, as there's two of us, there's also the pack of Hogwarts now."

"Very well." Severus nodded slowly. Then he glanced at the other werewolf. "I'm going to go to my quarters now, as Poppy insisted that I should still rest," he said. "Will you accompany me for some time?"

"Of course, Severus," replied his alpha happily. "I'd be more than pleased to do that."

After some time of walking and quietly chattering they reached Severus's quarters. As they sat down in armchairs facing another, Remus narrowed his eyes, locking his gaze at the ceiling. "Tell me, Severus," he said, "have I ever told you the tale of how the first werewolf came to be?"

The Slytherin shook his darkhaired head. "No, you haven't," he replied. "Although I thought that nobody knows it for sure."

"Well, for sure they don't know it," chuckled the more experienced lycanthrope. "But there are many tales. Some of them are almost believable, some are downright ridiculous. However, the tale that werewolves themselves have told generation after generation is the one that intrigues me most."

This time, Severus nodded, looking rather interested. "Tell it to me, then," he said.

"Once upon a time, there was a man," Remus started his tale. "This man had a beautiful wife and five children. He loved them all very much, and especially much he loved his youngest daughter, who was the sweetest and most beautiful of all his children.

"To his great sorrow, however, one day his youngest daughter fell ill. Not a doctor could cure her, not a man could tell what was wrong with her. The man had already lost his hope when he heard a tale of a beautiful flower, the Silver Bell. It was made of pure silver, and whoever heard its beautiful sound, would immediately be cured of any disease or illness. There was only one thing that worried the man: The Silver Bell grew in the far end of the forest, behind a way too long for a man to cross safely in one night. However, the flower would die the morning following the moment it was picked.

"The man knew that the wolf was the fastest and strongest of all animals in the forest. Therefore, having cast powerful spells and charms to protect himself, the man went to the edge of the forest and called for the wolf. The wolf he called was the alpha male of the wolves of the forest; he had a strong and wise she and five lively cubs."

Severus nodded, his eyes never leaving the other werewolf. So, Remus continued with his story.

"The man pleaded the wolf to let him use its body for one night, and one night only. As the wolf asked him why he wanted that, the man told that his daughter was dying. The wolf didn't understand this -- if a cub dies, the wolf is sad, but it accepts the cub's fate as a part of life -- but he did understand the man's sorrow and fear. And the wolf's heart became warm.

"So, the wolf promised the man that he could take his form for one night. He gave him instructions as of what he had to do in order to change into a wolf. However, the wolf had one term the man had to settle on: This couldn't happen on a full moon night, as it was holy to the wolf, and he had to herself be in the forest to sing his praise to the Moon. He was the alpha male; if he didn't praise their heavenly protector, the whole pack would suffer.

"The man of course promised that, wanting badly to achieve his goal. At this point, however, he asked the wolf what he wanted in return. The wolf replied that he wanted to take the man's form for one night. Thinking that not a price would be too high, the man accepted. All he had to do was to leave the dead Silver Bell to the edge of the forest, and that would allow the wolf to enter his human body for one night.

"However, the man's daughter didn't get any better. Every night the man was going to go to get the magic flower, but every night something was keeping him back so that it was already too late. At last, however, he managed to slip away. Running through the forest in the wolf's body he'd borrowed, he got the Silver Bell and brought it to his daughter. Just as he was arriving home, however, he noticed that the moon had been full. He had broken his promise, and nobody had sung praise to the moon that night.

"Ashamed and afraid, the man didn't place the Silver Bell where it should have been put. He feared that if the wolf could come to his form, it would cause misfortune and even death to his family as he'd broken his promise.

"When the alpha male got his body back, he found his whole pack slaughtered. He pleaded to the Moon, telling that it hadn't been he who had forgotten the praise, but a man using his body. His goddess told that she could not give him back his pack, but that he could have revenge at the man who had caused this ill fate. As the man hadn't brought the Silver Bell like he'd promised, the wolf couldn't take his human body, but over a wolf's body the Moon had power.

"So, the next time when the Moon was on her fullest, the man began to feel strange. Then his body suddenly transformed into that of a wolf. When the wolf then stood in front of his terrified family, the alpha male's mind came to him, pushing his own mind aside -- he had promised the wolf a night in his being, after all. The wolf in him forced him to kill his own family, tearing them with his claws and fangs. At last, there was only the youngest daughter left. Her the wolf didn't kill; he just bit her, spreading the curse to the child.

"Then the wolf the man had become found the Silver Bell. The flower had died ages ago and lost its might. However, as the wolf tore it into shreds, the Moon picked those shreds and spread them all over the world, thus creating silver. Because it had been to get this flower that the man had broken his promise and caused the alpha male's pack's death, this new metal, silver, brought pain and death to the man's kind -- werewolves -- instead of the relief and life it had once granted.

"Ever since then, werewolves have run under the full moon, singing their praise to the heavenly light, begging for her forgiveness. It is said that the Moon will not be merciful and lift the curse until a human has suffered a night of that torture for every howl the alpha male howled while mourning his lost pack.

"And if you listen very carefully to the wind, if you listen carefully and believe, you will hear that he still cries for his cubs."

As Remus finished his tale, he noticed that the other werewolf was asleep. Severus hadn't been wholly recovered from his first transformation yet, and clearing out their ranking order had also taken its toll on him. Smiling warmly, the Gryffindor walked over to the Potions Master, easily lifting the lithe man to his arms. Then he carried Severus into his bed, removed his shoes and outer robe, and covered him with a blanket. With a quiet, "Goodnight, Severus," he left the quarters.

Not even his werewolf hearing caught the almost inaudible, "Goodnight, Remus," that he got in response.

---

A/N: The next chapter: **Trust Me**

Severus tries to come to terms with his new werewolf being. Remus is willing to help.


	9. Trust Me

ThDisclaimer: Nope, none is mine.

A/N: I'm trying to bring the old Severus back in this one... Plus, I'm putting some more attraction between him and Remus.

* * *

Heart of the Night 

Trust Me

1 Moon, 1 Week

* * *

Severus was fuming silently as he walked around in his quarters, examining every place. His instincts no more alarmed him about anything -- he didn't know whom Albus had told to get anything made of silver away, but the person hadn't done a very good job of it; when he'd first arrived to his rooms after that fateful night he'd thought he had gone crazy, the instincts warning him of silver had been shrieking at him, trying to make him go away at once. With the help of Lupin, who already could understand what his instincts were trying to tell him, and some house-elves for the lack of better help with no silver allergy, he'd finally got his quarters clean of the dangerous metal. 

No, his quarters were not the reason for his rage. The thing that had him fuming was Minerva. He'd met with the Head of Gryffindor while he'd been wandering through the halls -- even though his personal territory wasn't that big yet, the school grounds in whole were the pack's territory, and thus his wolf instincts made him want to examine it. He'd tried to start a conversation with her, but all the time she'd just avoided his gaze, tried desperately not to mention that anything had changed in him, and definitely not she would ever mention any of the visible signs of his curse. In the end, he'd finally got fed up with his colleague's behaviour and marched off, leaving her standing in the corridor on her own.

Really, he couldn't have changed that much, now could he? So he transformed every month, okay. Very well. She'd never had any problems with Lupin's Lycanthropy, so why would he be a different thing?

Even his behaviour hadn't changed. Much. Well, so he had to fight down the urge to bare his teeth every time he became irritated, yes, and he felt like everybody walking on his pack's territory was there only because they allowed it -- and because Albus forced them to allow it -- but then again, that wasn't much different from what he'd been like even before. The most drastic change had to be that whenever Lupin was around, he seemed to automatically take the submissive role.

That was the one change Severus hated most himself. Being the control freak he was, the thought of having to bend to another person's word was just foreign to him. His stubbornness had got him away from Voldemort, for Merlin's sake -- why couldn't he fight down Lupin? But he couldn't. He simply couldn't, no matter how much he hated it. Whenever he was elsewhere, it seemed ridiculous to him -- how could he be so humble, how could he accept it so easily? But when he then came to Lupin's presence, he had to accept it all. His wolf side forced him to just submit to his alpha's will, making him unable to protest. Fortunately, Lupin never would use that on his advantage. Even more fortunately, the control wasn't even near complete. Only at full moons would he be completely under the other werewolf's will; at other times, all that came from their ranking order was this odd need to accept whatever Lupin said as a sensible option, if not obey him right away, and not to rise against him. You never rise against your alpha.

Stopping in front of a large mirror, Severus looked at his reflection in it. He looked sickly, and very thin. He was pale, like he always had been, and his eyebrows seemed a bit thicker. The Potions Master wiped his hair behind to reveal his ears, seeing that they were now pointy. Not much, but enough to be noticed. His lips drew away into a sneer, revealing his sharp, shiny white teeth.

Oh, yes. Severus was the first to admit that he'd never been any Mister Hogwarts even before, but now he looked totally bad -- other than his teeth, which had changed to the better. Lupin always managed to look somehow fragile and ethereal, beautiful in a very vulnerable, needs-some-comfort way. The gold in his eyes around full moons only made them shine more amber than usually, and his slender body made him look like he'd fly away with the wind.

But not him, no. Of course not. He was Severus Snape, after all -- nothing that lucky could happen to him. His new self -- sickly, thin, gold-freckle-eyed self -- looked like a junkie skeleton with a serious hygiene problem. Well, Lupin had said he'd get better. And that his eyes would also turn amber by time -- not really a pleasant thought, but a lot better than those annoying golden spots in his black orbs.

"Admiring yourself, I see," he heard a voice from the direction of the doorway. He didn't have to turn around to see who it was. Even if he hadn't recognized the voice or the scent of another werewolf, the soft, nearly soundless steps his ears had caught before would have given Lupin away immediately.

"Sod off, Lupin," he said, but with a voice that told the other man that he wasn't serious. He still didn't take his eyes off the mirror. "How could I resist the urge to see my charming new appearance on every available occasion?"

"Funny, very funny indeed." Lupin walked nearer. Then he peered over his shoulder, raising his eyebrow at him by the mirror. "Don't like what you see, I guess," he said dryly.

"Brilliant, Lupin. How did you notice? Everybody would think I _love_ my new looks." He snorted dryly, turning around to face the other man. "I look horrible," he said. "Not that I'd been good-looking before, but now I'm a total mess."

"Then you should do something to it," Lupin suggested, smiling slightly.

"Like?" he asked with a little smirk. He knew what he was going to get with that comment, but didn't care. Let him say it, anyway.

"Like wash your hair," the other werewolf chuckled. Right. Of course right, Severus was always right. Well, at least most of the time. He had been wrong to assume that the last call had been a usual meeting. "I know that hanging you head over potion cauldrons all day makes your hair a mess, but you could at least try and do something to it."

"So I should stop being the 'greasy git,' eh?" Severus asked dryly. "How lovely of you, Remus. I'm glad to see that you really care." Then he shrugged. "Maybe I could do that much," he said. "The scent of the potions uses to hang on, and it's irritating me nowadays, when I can really _smell_ it." He noticed that the brunet wasn't listening to him at all. He just stood there, staring at him with an expression of disbelief on his face. "What's wrong?" he asked, irritated. "Did I just grow another head?"

"N-no," the other man stammered after getting over his first surprise. "It's just -- you just --" He sighed, and then tried again, "Severus, you just called me Remus. Not Lupin. Remus."

Severus thought about it for a while. Yes, he had done that. For some odd reason it didn't feel all too uncomfortable to him. He was ready to put it on the account of being packmates, as that seemed like the most natural explanation. "Well, I guess I could take on that habit," he replied, shrugging. "We've spent a lot of time together recently, after all." He raised an eyebrow and added, "You shouldn't have anything against it, considering that you've called me Severus for years now."

"I have nothing against it," Remus grinned his verification.

"So Remus it is." He felt somehow odd. There weren't many people he called by their given name -- only Albus, Minerva and Filius, to be exact. And Poppy. Poppy had healed him from the aftereffects of the Cruciatus Curse far too many times to count -- that brings you easily to the first name basis.

He had never thought this little circle of people he could call his friends -- or at least companions -- would ever widen more. Even less would he have thought that the one who'd widen it would be Remus Lupin.

Well, times change. People change. It was definitely time to leave old grudges behind. Especially if the target of those grudges was the only one around who could really understand how he felt.

And especially if that person managed to look good even as a werewolf.

Hey, wait a minute... Where had that thought come from?

And did he even care?

* * *

"You look much better," Remus praised as the Potions Master appeared to the DADA Professor's quarters after a shower and changing himself. Severus was now wearing dark grey jeans and a Slytherin-green shirt. He wouldn't have admitted it to any of his students, but the black robes he usually wore were solely for the frightening effect. He much preferred Muggle clothing on his free time, as it didn't get in the way when he was brewing his precious potions. 

"Why, thank you," he said dryly. "I now look like a junkie skeleton who has washed his hair. Not much better than before, if you ask me."

"Believe me, it is much better," Remus said and grinned slightly. "I didn't know that your hair is so reddish black. I had always imagined it would be more blueish under all that grease."

Severus didn't bother to mind the faint insult. Remus most probably hadn't meant it as one anyway; he was too kind for that. "So now we know what everyone's favourite werewolf does on his free time. He's speculating about everyone's least favourite werewolf's exact hair colour."

Remus rolled his eyes. "How self-confident," he chuckled.

"What?" The dark-haired werewolf raised his eyebrows. "Everyone hates me. It has nothing to do with my self-confidence. It's a commonly known fact. Ask almost anyone."

"I don't hate you," Remus reminded.

"No, you don't," he replied. "And Albus probably doesn't, or some of my colleagues. But that's all of it. But you - everyone likes you. Shit, everyone _loves_ you."

"Not the Slytherins," Remus pointed out lightheartedly.

"That's not true. I'm a Slytherin," Severus threw back.

"So you love me, then?" Remus laughed.

"Well..." He grinned mildly. "At least I don't hate you."

"Nice to hear." Remus grinned back. "Have a seat, please." When Severus was seated, the golden-haired werewolf said, "So... How have you settled to your new life?"

Severus raised his eyebrows once again. "Like you can expect," he answered. "I'm examining our pack's territory, hating my new looks, trying to accept the fact that I'm not on the top of the ranking order, and of course fighting down the urge to strangle Minerva when she won't look me in the eye."

"All perfectly natural, especially with your character." His companion nodded a bit. "Try not to be so angry at Minerva. She behaves that way only because she cares for you, and is upset because all this shit happens to you. And I would be avoiding your eyes, too, if I were her -- those golden freckles must constantly remind her of what exactly has happened to you."

"I _know_ they look awful," Severus sighed. "There's no need to rub it at my face. When will they change to the same as your eyes, anyway?" he asked then curiously.

"That should be over by the next full moon already," told Remus. "Once it starts, it's soon over. Your eyes will get lighter, until they're on the right level, and then gain the amber shade instead of the grey they'll be at that point. A few days, or a week -- that's what it all will take at most."

"Splendid," snorted the "fresh-turned" werewolf. "I can only hope it has already happened by the time the students arrive. There will be enough questions even otherwise."

"Well, that's at least one thing you can be sure about." After a moment, Remus asked, "What are you going to tell to your Slytherins, anyway? It won't be easy to make them accept a werewolf as their Head of House, that even I know for sure."

"They would never accept that, so they won't have to," Severus said calmly. "I'll give my Head of House position to Sinistra. Those who I ever had any hope to lead away from Voldemort will still turn to me anyway, and I no more have to play a nasty little Death Eater to stay on the Dark Lord's good side."

"Sounds reasonable enough." The alpha of the tiny pack sighed deep. "I truly hope that none of this had happened to you," he said quietly, casting his eyes down to the floor. "It is quite enough that I have to suffer it all myself. I definitely don't wish my own fate on anybody else."

"What, not even on me?" Severus asked, smirking dryly at his own words.

"Least of all on you," came the quiet reply. "I just cannot understand how you're taking this all so well. I'd rather have thought that you'd at first kill me, then rage about how unfair this is and refuse to accept it. You're the last person this should ever happen on, since losing control to the moon and the wolf is so completely foreign to your nature. This must be so horrible to you."

"You just haven't seen me on my worst," the Potions Master said calmly. "You're the alpha, I hardly can rage at you. And besides, I do value control, and thus I cannot let myself break down, or to spend myself on futile rage. That's exactly what Voldemort expects me to do, and I won't give him that satisfaction."

"Now, that's more like the old you," commented Remus, smiling weakly. "At times, especially after our battle for domination, I feared that the curse had broken your spirit. You were taking it all so easily, it wasn't like you at all. I would have expected you to put up a bit more of a fight."

"There's no use to fight, so I won't waste my energy to that," replied Severus, shrugging. "And besides, you forget that I have my own wolf side now. My human side is screaming against accepting anybody as my superior, but the wolf side tells it to shut up and listen to the alpha."

Now it was Remus's turn to raise his eyebrows. "Nice to see that at least somebody finds it reasonable to pay some attention to me," he commented dryly. "Even if it's rather a some_thing_. By the way," he then said, suddenly taking another turn entirely in the conversation, "where do you think Albus will find two substitutes each month? And with all the potions requiring silver equipment, I do think there'll be need for a permanent Potions Assistant who can also substitute you at times."

"I've no idea." With a hard glint in his eyes, Severus then added, "What I'd more like to know right now, however, is the personality of the traitor who gave me away and captured you. Without that bastard and their betrayal, we wouldn't be in this situation at the first place."

This made them both fall silent, deep in thought. Unfortunately, neither of them had the solution to this.

* * *

Next chapter: 

More about the mysterious traitor, and more about other people's reactions to Severus's curse. Unless I change my mind. You never know with me.


	10. Rage

Disclaimer: I own very little.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to **Lilith11**, who gave me the longest review ever written to this story, and who thought that Severus was taking it too easily.

* * *

Heart of the Night 

Rage

1 Moon, 1 Week, 4 Nights

* * *

Severus glanced down at the potion boiling in the cauldron. He snorted. The potion was seventh-year material, meaning that he could brew it even in his sleep. Brewing it wasn't the difficult part, no -- measuring it right, however, might prove rather hard, as this was a delicate topic. 

He no more wondered just why Remus had been such a menace in Potions when they'd been at school. His now oversensitive sense of smell teased him in every turn, even the mildest potions filling his nose with infernal smells. He'd almost given up brewing some of the more bad-smelling potions, but his natural stubbornness had forced him to continue.

Now, however, he would have to brew a smell-deadening draught so he'd have plenty in stock when the school year began. Most of those little fools couldn't even boil water without turning it into some foul, potentially explosive concoction. Severus would _not_ be in the same classroom with the brats if he had to smell every little mistake they made from the other side of the classroom. He couldn't dampen his sense of smell completely, however -- he needed it in brewing some more sensitive potions. Therefore, he would have to very carefully count the needed amount of the potion he was just brewing.

A gaze at the mirror on the nearby wall brought a scowl on his face. His eyes had started to get lighter the day before. Now they had almost reached the mid-grey shade from which they would then slowly turn to amber. Wonderful, just fucking wonderful. Well, at least it was better than those annoying freckles, and once his eyes had wholly changed colour, the future freckles would be less noticeable.

Just as he thought about this, Dumbledore's face appeared to the fireplace. "Severus!" the Headmaster called out. "Would you come to my office at once? There's something I wish to discuss with you."

The Potions Master rolled his eyes towards the ceiling. "Of course, Albus," he sighed, casting a Preservation Charm on the potion to keep it from becoming spoiled. "I'll be there in a minute."

As he entered the Headmaster's office, he found Remus also sitting there. Taking another of the two chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk, he fixed his gaze on the ancient wizard, waiting.

"I have found you substitutes," the Headmaster said, beaming. "One of them is more than capable of teaching Dark Arts every month, and the other is very willing to become a permanent Potions Assistant."

Remus nodded, while Severus merely raised an eyebrow. "Please, do enlighten us," he said dryly. "Who on Earth are these wondrous heroes that will teach whenever we're unable to?"

So, Dumbledore told them.

Severus stared in absolute shock at the Headmaster. "No -- NO! I'll never let either of those bloody menaces anywhere near my classroom!" he shouted, fuming. "Never, do you hear me, NEVER! Neither of them will ever cross the threshold of the Potions class again, unless it is over my dead and rotting body!"

"Calm down, Severus," Remus sighed. "It hardly is a thing worth all this mess. Sure, you're upset, but --"

"And you!" shouted the Potions Master. "SHUT UP! I'm not taking any more of this crap from you! I can't brew my potions without almost fainting from the smell. _None_ of my colleagues looks me in the eye anymore, not even those who previously managed to do that. My body is torn apart every fucking month, I'm not even a _human_ anymore, and now I'll have to let one of the thousand times damned WEASLEY TWINS become the Potions Assistant! And all this is THANKS TO YOU!"

"Severus," Albus said, frowning, "I don't think you're being entirely fair. You know that Voldemort --"

"Voldemort captured him," interrupted the dark-haired wizard him, spitting the words out with as much hatred as he could fit into those words. "I fucking know it. But it was HE who bit me, and it was HE who turned me! Therefore, it is HIS fucking fault that I'm a werewolf now!" Rage had seemingly totally taken over Severus. Otherwise, he wouldn't have ever been able to rise against his alpha, like he did now.

"Calm down, Severus," sighed Remus, giving him a careful glance. Forcing all his power as the alpha of their pack into his voice, he continued, "You shouldn't rage like this. It'll do no good if you --"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" roared the Slytherin, who was beyond enraged now. "This one time I'm sane enough to put the beast down, and therefore, I say this to you, Lupin: I hate you. I hate you with my whole fucking heart, if I've ever had one. And I will never, ever forgive you!"

"Severus, that's enough!" Albus said firmly to him. "You will apologize to Remus right now!"

"And give up the little bit of pride I've somehow managed to maintain through this whole ordeal? In your dreams, you old manipulative bastard!" With these words, a strong magical surge escaped Severus as he suddenly stood up. Remus and Albus both had to duck as the numerous objects in the Headmaster's office suddenly began to fly around. The previous Headmasters in their portraits screeched as the power of the Potions Master's magic almost tore the paintings from the wall. In the middle of the sudden chaos stood Severus, screaming with rage, the now grey eyes blazing with an eerie golden glow as the strong emotions called for the wolf inside him. The whirlwind of uncontrolled magic made his hair fly around in the air and his robes whirl around his legs, but the man himself seemed to be completely untouched by this.

Then, suddenly, it became deadly quiet. Dumbledore looked over his desk, seeing that Severus lay floor, unmoving and unconscious. Remus was in an instant on the other werewolf's side, examining him worriedly.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Dumbledore concernedly. "What exactly happened?"

Remus sighed and shook his head. "It was too much to him," he said quietly. "All this time, he's been determined to stay in charge, to keep his mask firmly on its place. Now, when he found out that one of his most hated people was going to be his substitute when he was _unable_ to teach -- he hates to be unable to do anything, especially about potions, and the Weasleys were the last bit -- his self-control couldn't hold him back anymore. He even managed to rise against me despite my position as an alpha, he was so outraged. And he even lost the control of his magic, you know how much that would take from such a powerful wizard as he is. The fact that this rage didn't put down his wolf side but instead attracted it made him even more mad, of course. Then, all this strain on him combined with the fact that he's just going through the last major changes to a werewolf, it became too much to him. He simply collapsed."

"I'll call Poppy," said the Headmaster. Then he added, "And Remus... Do not think too much about what he said. You know that he was out of his mind. None of this is your fault."

"But it is, isn't it, Albus?" asked Remus humourlessly, shaking his head slowly. "It was I who turned him. And because of that, he's considered a beast. Because of that, Minerva won't look him in the eye, and he has to suffer the transformations, _and_ he's lost about all control he's ever had in his life. Potions are his life, Albus, you know that -- and now his nose doesn't stand their smell, and he has to give up his classes to another person, even one he hates. And he's lost control. He lives to stay in control, Albus -- I'm surprised he hasn't killed himself already, what with him losing all control to the wolf, or the Ministry, or even to the Weasley twins. He's lost everything, and it is because of me that he's lost that."

"It isn't your fault," Dumbledore said quietly. His voice was very weak, however.

"That's what I try to keep telling to myself," sighed the still conscious werewolf. "But then he again reminds me of the true side of things. He keeps telling that to himself, too, to stop Voldemort from having his full revenge. Maybe on some level he even believes it, but I think that deep inside he will never forgive me."

"Maybe this incident will at least teach him what happens if he keeps blaming you," the Headmaster said then, sounding awfully hopeful. The usual merry twinkle hadn't yet returned to his blue eyes.

"You know even yourself that this will affect him rather to the opposite," Remus said dryly. "He's just shown both psychic and physical weakness, being unable to stay in control of his magic or to even stay conscious. And as there's nobody else to blame for this, it is me who will be at fault in his mind."

"And yet it, either, isn't your fault," concluded the ancient wizard. He glanced down at Severus.

"No, it isn't," admitted the younger wizard, sighing yet again. "But many things are, and I know that."

* * *

Severus opened his eyes slowly, then closed them again. In an instant his mind registered that he was in the Infirmary of Hogwarts. Why on Earth he was there, though, he couldn't remember -- 

No, wait a minute. He did remember. He'd thrown the most embarrassing tantrum in the Headmaster's office, raging at both Dumbledore and Remus, and then lost control over his magic. And in the middle of all that chaos, he'd suddenly felt dizzy, and that was all he remembered before waking up. So, rather logically, Severus concluded that he must have passed out. How very embarrassing.

The shuffle of cloth and familiar smell from his side told that Lupin had been waiting for his awakening. Now, this was even more embarrassing. He completely lost control -- in the end, the one raging had been the wolf inside him, the human side having lost control long ago. And what had he roared at the other werewolf about? About being a werewolf!

And -- wait a minute. Just whom had Dumbledore decided to be their substitutes? _The Weasley twins_? The man had finally gone insane, he must have. Those two had been the worst menaces in Potions he'd ever come across -- well, before Neville Longbottom, anyway. While Longbottom was clearly incompetent, however, Fred and George Weasley simply didn't care. How they got such good grades in their exams was well beyond him. Well, they couldn't be that stupid, not with the way they'd treated Umbridge -- that was something Severus still remembered with a smirk -- but he certainly didn't stand either of them. And even less he trusted either of them anywhere near the students occupied with explosive, poisonous, or otherwise dangerous potion ingredients, never mind the actual brewing.

"Lup -- _Remus_," he said harshly, and heard the other man's sharp intake of breath. Bloody jumpy Gryffindor. "Remus, Albus is not really going to make those good-for-nothing twins our substitutes, is he?"

"Well, I'm afraid he is," came the quiet reply after a momentary pause. "Albus does tell that they are perfectly qualified for the job, though, and should have no problems."

"Perfectly qualified?" Now, Severus's eyes snapped instantly open. "They never even took their NEWTs!"

"Seemingly they've taken them during the summer, since Albus told me that they have indeed passed their exams," the other werewolf continued. He looked extremely guilty. Oh, bloody great. Not only had the Gryffindor witnessed his moment of weakness, he was even blaming himself for it!

Well, it was bloody good he did. "I'm going to kill Albus," Severus muttered. "I swear I will kill him. Just when I thought I'd got rid of them forever, he's going to bring them back here!"

"Well, Albus in fact had second options for substitutes," commented Remus dryly. "But I don't think you would like either of them any better, if I'm not terribly wrong."

"What are those options, then?" sighed Severus. "Hagrid and Trelawney, perhaps?"

"Worse." A momentary smirk washed the guilty expression from Remus's face as the Gryffindor said, "If you do not accept Fred and George, Albus is going to hire Umbridge and Lockhart."

For a moment, Severus felt very near to fainting again. Then, however, he merely hid his face in his hands and groaned. No, he didn't want the twins, but those two were even worse options!

One thought comforted him, though. '_There's no way anything could go any worse than it has already...'_

Oh, how very wrong he was.

* * *

Next chapter: 

The pack of Hogwarts meets the pack of the Forbidden Forest.


	11. Meet Your Kind

Disclaimer: I own very little.

A/N: This chapter is longer than most of them, mostly because I had a lot of fun while writing it, and didn't want to stop yet... There's an OC in this chapter, Logan Matson, who speaks very funnily. I really enjoyed writing the conversation between him and Remus.

* * *

Heart of the Night 

Meet Your Kind

1 Moon, 1 Fortnight

* * *

"I don't remember asking you to come with me," snapped Severus. He was walking over the Hogwarts grounds, a basket in his hand. Of course, he would have wanted to say so much more, but he hardly could do that. Demanding to know who had given the other werewolf the permission to follow him would have been pointless; his alpha needed no permission, and, much to his chagrin, Severus knew that as well. 

"Well, that's good," Remus said cheerily. "I don't remember you asking me, either, and I'd hate to think that my mind has got that fuzzy already. But if neither of us remembers that, it probably didn't happen."

"Lame, Remus, lame," snorted Severus, hastening his steps. The other werewolf quickened his pace as well with no difficulty. Of course. They were almost exactly equals in any physical aspects -- well, as much as he hated to admit it, Severus was still a bit weaker -- and there was no use trying to leave the other behind.

"You shouldn't be in such haste," said Remus, frowning slightly, as he again reached Severus's side. "You know what Poppy said, you're still too weak to exhaust yourself. Look, I know you don't like being thought weak, but nobody can blame you if you want to stay in the castle. Albus could --"

"Sent for the ingredients I need," finished Severus curtly. "Second-level ingredients, that is. Poor quality, at least when compared with the ones I can gather myself. I'm not going to collapse in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. And even if I do, you can always carry me back, I'm sure," he added sarcastically.

His stab was ignored, however. "If need be, I will," the other werewolf said calmly, nodding a bit. Then he sniffed the air as they finally entered the Forbidden Forest. "Nothing around here," he said. "Although I don't think it would really matter anyway. Not many creatures dare to come near... well, us," he finished awkwardly after a moment of hesitation. It was clear, however, that he hadn't originally meant to say that.

"Near werewolves, you mean," Severus said dryly. "I know. Very rarely anything has come near me even before -- they seem to avoid the bearers of the Dark Mark as well."

"Oh." The other werewolf's pale cheeks flushed a little. "Then we certainly don't have anything to fear around here, now do we?" While saying this, he glanced around, his expression still wary.

"Hardly," muttered Severus. "Come on, if you're so firmly set to follow me, you'd better hurry up. I need to collect the ingredients now, when it's the new moon. Not only are some of them most powerful when collected under the lightless moon, but I also want as little of the wolf in my mind as possible."

Not saying another word, Remus just nodded, then simply followed him to the depths of the forest. To his great delight Severus noticed that he could now easily keep up a pace much faster than the one he usually sported. So there was at least something good in his new abilities, then.

For quite some time they collected the ingredients Severus needed for his potions. The Potions Master moved quickly from one place to another, knowing where every herb and flower grew strongest and most powerful, and Remus helped him gather the plants. By the time the sun started its way down from its peak, they were deep in the Forbidden Forest, well beyond the boundaries of the school and even their territory.

Suddenly, however, both felt something approaching. This confused them for a moment -- during all that time, they hadn't seen one creature coming near them even in the darkest corners of the forest. Then, however, Remus's amber eyes lit up with a wild light.

"The pack of the Forbidden Forest," he realized. "We're coming to their territory."

Severus nodded slowly, eyeing around with his own, now equally amber eyes. "They're nearing us," he then said, his voice nearly a hiss. "Most probably to see who's coming to their area."

Remus nodded. He was a bit wary, he couldn't deny that. Sure, he had met this pack before, ran with it under the full moon, even. But back then, they had been his pack, he had been one of them. Now he and his pack -- his beta, Severus -- were there as intruders, facing the Forest's pack as offenders. Of course, they held no ill will, and it being the new moon, there was no chance that any of the werewolves would snap out of control, like could have happened if they had been in their wolf forms under the full moon. However, he had a feeling that the meeting would be awkward at best. And on top of that, he feared what Severus might do. The Potions Master was much more aggressive than Remus himself, there was no telling of him.

After a moment, several figures emerged from the shadows of the ancient trees. An amber pair of eyes after another eyed the two Hogwarts Professors, who were looking back with equally flashing eyes. It was only because of the strong self-control from Severus's side and the uncertainty on the other werewolves' that nobody started to growl at their opponents. Like Remus noticed, the Forest's werewolves were mostly young, at least the ones they were seeing -- younger than those he'd known before. Then again, it had been very long since he had run with them; during his teaching, he had hardly left the castle during the full moons.

And then, the young ones stepped to side, making way for somebody coming up from behind them. From the woods yet another man stepped to their sight, this time one Remus knew. The man's hair was almost wholly grey, but his eyes were still bright with a wild light, and his steps were fast and steady. When they'd lastly met, he'd been the beta of the pack. Now, however, there was a feeling in him that screamed of an alpha, some kind of an inner strength that none of the other werewolves possessed.

"Logan Matson," Remus acknowledged, nodding his head for the tiniest bit in greeting. "We hold no ill will to your pack, and we wish to go along in peace."

The older werewolf, however, chuckled. "Why, such strange manners, my dear friend. Have we not run together under our cruel Mistress, and howled to her pale and painful light side by side? Then why do you talk as if we did not know the sight of each other's face?" He smiled at the younger alpha.

"Well, maybe my manners are strange by your mind," said Remus, now relaxing, "but your words are as big as ever. And need I remind you, my dear Logan, that we are now of different packs. I'm no more a favoured cub playing on your side, I am an alpha myself now."

"I do see that," replied Logan, paying no attention to the several younger werewolves following every word of their interaction. Then he added with a slight grin, "And even if you won me in a fair battle, you still wouldn't be any more than that much favoured cub to me, alpha of Hogwarts, playing on my side and chasing mice. Even though I should think your prey has got bigger by now. However," he then said, his amber gaze now flickering towards Severus, who returned it coolly, "who is this companion of yours?"

"He is Severus Snape, the Potions Master of Hogwarts, and my beta," replied Remus levelly. Then, with a sigh, he added, "He's not been a werewolf for more than one moon. And before you can ask, yes, it was I who Turned him." This brought him a sharp glance, one he returned determinedly.

"Well, as nice and interesting as all this is," Severus said coolly, finally fed up with being ignored in such a way, "I really don't think we have time for some idle chitchat right now. So, if either of you has an actual point, you'd better get into it, as I, for one, am not going to stand this much longer."

The young werewolves of the other pack looked scandalized. The alpha, Logan, however, merely laughed. "Fierce, isn't he? With an attitude like that, he's not going to stay just your beta for long," he said, winking at Remus. Then he turned towards Severus. "Well, I apologize to you for wasting your obviously precious time, Master of Potions," he said in his almost exaggeratedly old-fashioned manner. "It has, however, been truly a long time since I saw this little cub, though he is dear to me. So, forgive an old man's weakness and his hope to reunite with a friend who's become a stranger."

"Old?" Severus raised an eyebrow. "You haven't got past your sixty first winters and you're already calling yourself old? That's not much for a wizard, you know. And a wizard you are -- you reek of magic."

"You're right about my age, Master of Potions," the eldest of the men said, smiling, "although how you knew of it, _I_ will never know. And a wizard, well, I guess I still am that, although it's been more winters than howls in the night since I lastly took pride on work of a wand. But for us, slaves of the great Lady Luna, time runs differently. We do not die sooner than any full human, like you surely know, but age reaches us faster. Even this dear cub here, hardly past the time of a child, carries the snow of his few winters on his temples." He nodded towards Remus as he said this. "Most don't feel that burden until in the age where humans do, some not even then. I, however, already do feel the age on my shoulders, although I do hope to have at least as many winters in front of me as I've left behind, and even more."

"Well, you must be old," Severus said dryly, "if you aren't really capable of even proper speech. I do understand the fascination of the times of old honour, but is it really such a crime to be easily understood?"

The young werewolves growled deep in their throat, ready to step forward in their alpha's defence. The alpha himself, however, just chuckled again. "A nasty one, you are, I can see," he said with a grin. "That's okay, I can bear that. It's not like I hadn't thrown my own fair share of stabs of tongue in my own time of youth and pride. The young of my pack, however," he added, nodding towards the now angry young men and women, none of us had yet spoken, "seem to have taken the insult upon themselves."

"That they're well allowed to do." The darkhaired fresh werewolf did not hesitate a moment. "And I will face any or all of them in a fair battle of wills. However," he added, raising his hand as the others started to move forward as one, "I do not think it is a fair battle for them all to come to me at once."

"Then _I_ will be the first," said a tough-looking, yet clearly inexperienced man, most probably not past his twentieth birthday yet. "And after that, there'll be no need for others to step forward."

"That we will see soon, you young hothead." And with this and a deep growl, Severus allowed his eyes to glow with a golden light as he and the young werewolf startled to circle each other.

"Merlin, I do hope he doesn't lose," muttered Remus, too quietly for anybody but Logan to hear. "I don't think there is much of his pride left, especially since he lost the battle to me. If he now falls, he'll probably never rise again."

"Have no worry, young alpha," advised Logan gently. "I can see he has great power, and even greater control. Experience of years is maybe lacking from him, yes, but so it is from most of my people. If I'm not sorely mistaken, none of my young can win him alone. On this day, his pride shall not be broken."

And truly, it was so. After only a moment of circling, Severus's eyes flashed golden even stronger than before. The next second, the proud young werewolf of the Forbidden Forest's pack bowed his head, then stepped back. Immediately another one took his place, and the same circling began again.

The young still looked hopeful, the others giving teasing glances at the one of them who'd lost to a man Turned only one moon before, but the experienced eyes of Remus and Logan saw more. They saw that the young one had been tired after the battle. However, Severus didn't blink an eyelid in exhaustion, didn't show a single mark of weakness or tiring. Instead, his amber eyes glittered with something not completely unlike amusement, or even delight. He was obviously enjoying this.

"A strong fighter, this Master of Potions, young alpha of Hogwarts," muttered Logan quietly, again so with a voice so low that nobody but the two could hear the murmured conversation. "And, though he seems to fight his position, a good beta. He's no match to you," at this, he gave an approving glance to the younger werewolf, who smirked slightly in response, "but he is a fierce fighter, and a skilled one. The only thing he needs is some experience, and one day you find yourself lowered to be the beta."

"In fact I hope that," mumbled Remus in reply. "He considers his Lycanthropy an attack against his pride, and blames me for taking that pride away with my bite -- subconsciously, if not aloud, even though that's happened, too. If he were the alpha, he wouldn't have so many problems with being a werewolf."

"Why don't you take him as your mate, then?" the other alpha suggested casually. "That way, you would together form the alpha couple, with no need to fight for domination -- outside the bed, of course," he added then with a carefree laugh. Fortunately, that did not attract the attention of the young.

Remus turned towards the other werewolf, startled. "Just _what_ did you say?" he demanded sharply.

"Aw, don't try to deny it, my dearest young Alpha," teased Logan. "You reek of attraction every time you set your eyes at him. It's a wonder he can avoid noticing it, such a skilled and watchful man he seems to be. Must be because he's too freshly Turned to serve Lady Luna to pick out the different scents."

"I do care for him, that much I admit," Remus sighed. "But I cannot mate with him if he doesn't accept it himself. And believe me, there's nothing he would rather avoid than being my mate."

"Or so you think, I guess," Logan said cheerfully. "You've never even tried, unless I'm mistaken, in which case I grieve. You always were so uncertain, Remus, my Little Golden Moon, always hesitating to take risks, and you still are, unless it is for those few precious ones you put your love and faith in. I think it's the time for you to try, if not succeed, since death might claim you suddenly, or the one in your liking, and then you'll never know whether you could have had a chance at happiness. For happy you would be," he added with a deep voice, even quieter than the one he'd used before. There was a soft glint in his amber eyes.

"Do you see something, Logan?" asked Remus sharply. "Something that I don't see, perhaps? Or is there something outside my knowledge that you've been let into?"

"I'm not a Seer, Little Golden Moon, not the way your beloved is," replied the older man calmly. "He might not be a Seer in the usual way, not one who sees what comes tomorrow and what shades the day after it. However, he does see and know things he has no business seeing or knowing, although he truly tries to hide his rare talent. Though I don't have his talent, nor do I See the coming days and trials of tomorrow, I still pick up a few things here and there, so to speak. He might not love you yet, and he might turn you down, should you approach him now. Give him some time, though, and maybe one day, your feelings will be returned. He's a tough one, set to love and care for nothing and nobody. Still, young alpha, I've seen that you have a talent too -- a talent for softening the hardest and coldest hearts and turning them towards you. I would not be surprised if you managed to make even the Cold Shadow feel warmth."

Remus couldn't help but laugh as he heard the werewolf's name for the Dark Lord, and his claim that Remus might make even him know love. "I do doubt that, though," he said. "And even Severus's change of mind is unimaginable -- once he's set to something, he won't budge an inch. I'll remember your words, though," he added then, "and think about them."

"You do that, Little Golden Moon, and you do wisely," the older alpha said, smiling. "Now, I do have a feeling that my young have felt very well enough humiliation for one day," he added cheerfully, glancing over to Severus and the young werewolves. None of the young ones was laughing or teasing some other anymore. They just stepped forward, one by one, to face the tall stranger in this battle of wills. And, one by one, they bowed their heads, and stepped back. Each one took less and less time from Severus, who still seemed to be enjoying himself immensely, a slight smirk playing in the corners of his lips.

"Have you fought enough already, whelps?" asked Logan cheerfully from the young members of his pack. As the young werewolves groaned in unison, avoiding his eyes, he smirked. "That will probably teach you not to fight every stranger who comes along. They might surprise you." At this, he nodded approvingly at Severus, who smirked in response.

"All this has been very amusing," the Potions Master said, "but I still have ingredients to gather, and if we do not return in time, the people in Hogwarts might start worrying. And we let the Headmaster get worried of us, he will not leave you in peace for a long time."

Now, the elder of the two alphas laughed. "Sounds like the Master of the Castle is still the same man as I once knew him for," he said. "Though you are right, Fierce Dark Flame, it will not do to worry him for nothing. Very well, then we shall part ways, although I do hope you will return one day. You still haven't even met my she, my dear cub," he added, sending a wink to Remus's direction.

"I don't know about Severus here, but I, for one, will return," replied the mild-mannered man with a warm smile. "Although I cannot promise when I will be able to do that. The school year will begin soon, and with the students around and the threat of War looming over us, nobody knows their fate of tomorrow."

Logan nodded. "Farewell, then, Little Golden Moon," he said then seriously, "and you, Fierce Dark Flame. I thank you both for this moment of friendship, as well as for making my young see some reason," he continued, ruffling the nearest young werewolf's hair, making her huff annoyedly. "You're in my liking, and I hope the same in return. Travel fearlessly on the land of my pack, just as I wish to be without fear on the grounds of your beloved castle. I wish you both Lady Luna's light in the dark times that are just about to befall us, and courage in your battle against the Cold Shadow. You're both fierce fighters, and I know you will serve faithfully the Master of the Castle. In that fight, I hope, you will succeed."

"I thank you, Wise Wheat Father," replied Remus with equal seriousness. "You and your pack are in my liking, and you're welcome to travel our lands without fear or frighten. I wish Lady Luna will light your ways through dark times as well as the good ones. We'll always welcome your company, in peace as well as in battle, since united we need to be to bring down the Cold Shadow and allow our Mistress shine her light."

With this, the two packs parted. Logan and his young disappeared back to the woods, while Severus collected his basket of ingredients, continuing his journey, accompanied by Remus.

"What was it with those names?" he asked while collecting some Vendairoot from the shade of an old oak tree that was seemingly suffering of some odd disease. "Little Golden Moon... I've never heard anybody calling you that, and yet it sounds almost, well, appropriate. Like it'd always been your name.

"It's a werewolf tradition," replied Remus, crouching down next to him to collect the best plants in the bush in front of them. "And Logan, if anyone, knows them all. Whatever Lycanthrope tradition, tale, or trait he doesn't know, it is not worth knowing. The basic is, at first you have an adjective describing the person. Then, there's the colour of the wolf's fur -- it's almost always the same as the original hair colour, and though hair may grey, the fur won't. And at last, there's another word describing the werewolf. It is not random, though, like is none of that name -- it's been instilled into every werewolf, and the others of our race can sense it, if they concentrate enough. They're commonly used during the full moon, when we are in our wolf forms, but in human forms, it's only used in some traditional greetings or by the tale-tellers, such as Logan. My name -- well, it's not that difficult. I'm physically small, because I was Turned as only a little child, and though I survived the battle that most don't -- rare people Turned before their twelfth birthday see their fifteenth one -- I never grew much. And as for the Moon -- well, as early Turned werewolves often are, I'm more sensitive to the pull of the Moon than most of our race."

"Sounds appropriate enough," Severus said, shrugging. "Although I do protest about the name he called me." With this, he sent a dirty glare to the alpha's direction. "What were you talking about, anyway? Oh, don't look so surprised," he said as Remus startled. "I'm not that stupid, nor was I too concentrated on those children who wanted to be warriors. I did see you having a conversation, what it was, I don't know."

"Oh, it was nothing important," Remus said, trying to hide his nervousness behind a smile. "Just the usual stuff you can expect from Gryffindors, you know -- friendship, love. That kind of things."

Severus merely huffed, seemingly not believing him. To Remus's great relief, however, he did not demand any more answers, concentrating on gathering the ingredients instead.

* * *

A/N: Well... So, that's what came out of it. Anyway, 

Next chapter:

The students and the rest of the teachers start to arrive, and Dumbledore has yet another nasty surprise for our wolvies.


	12. Care for the Cub

Disclaimer: I own very little. I do own Alan, though.

A/N: Another OC in this chap... Although while Logan will probably show up later on (I enjoyed writing his speech too much to abandon him!) this one will not bother anyone for long. Kind of sad, actually...

* * *

Heart of the Night 

Care for the Cub

1 Moon, 1 Fortnight, 2 Nights

* * *

"Now, like you know," Dumbledore said, eyeing the two men in front of him, "the students will be back in five days. And this will, obviously, bring a change to your daily lives." 

Both men nodded in agreement. Remus looked much healthier than he had the previous time he'd been teaching, but there was a haunted look in his face that hadn't left them for the last month and a half. His hair was now collected on a ponytail, revealing a bit of the tattoo on his neck. He didn't seem fearful or humiliated because of this mark of a "beast," however; instead, revealing it he seemed to challenge anybody around to comment on his humanity or the lack thereof. And though the amber eyes truly were haunted, there was also a blaze in them the Headmaster had rarely seen before. No, this man would not let himself be put down by other people's prejudices.

Severus, of course, was another story altogether. He still wore his black hair down -- whether it was out of habit or fear for his own mark being revealed, Albus did not know -- but it was clean and shiny instead of its previous greasy look. The hair was, however, wiped behind his ears, revealing the pointy tips to the world like an announcement of his new race. The alert amber eyes were flickering around just as watchfully as the onyx ones had been, if their gaze wasn't even sharper now. Severus had become even thinner and paler than he had been, but there was an alertness in him that made him even more frightening than before. It was not that Severus hadn't been wary of people's reactions, he just would make sure that his own reactions to those would not be seen, and that nobody would dare to show their reactions.

"We're well aware of that, Albus," said Severus now sharply. "As we've been aware of it for quite some time, it is obvious that there is another reason for this meeting. So, get to the point, or I'm leaving."

Not doubting the Potions Master's words, the Headmaster sighed a bit. "I haven't told the other teachers yet of this," he said, "but I will. However, I felt that you should know of this first." At their questioning gazes, he continued, "One of the first-years who start school this year... is a werewolf."

Now, Severus raised an eyebrow, and Remus was clearly startled. "Albus, are you sure it is safe?" the prematurely greying werewolf asked. "No, I don't mean whether it's safe to the others, for that much is obvious. What I mean is, is it safe to the child? It will not take the smartest ones two days to realize that Severus is a werewolf even if you do not announce that. They'll have no difficulties recognizing the signs in a fellow student. Prejudices are strong, and I wouldn't want the cub being harmed."

"Have no worry, my boy," Dumbledore said soothingly. "It will be clearly stated in the Welcoming Feast that anyone offending any of the Castle's resident Lycanthropes will be expelled immediately. Just as well I'll inform the student body that in case they think they can get out of bullying easily, this boy -- Alan, I think, is his name -- will be watched closely. Not watched because anybody thought that he might do something, but because there are people who would gladly do something to him. He is indeed younger and weaker than either of you, and cannot defend himself against possible offenders."

"And therefore, we have to make it known that the cub is a part of our pack, and that we will protect him," concluded Severus with a dry tone. Then he rolled his eyes. "Have no worry, Albus, we will look after him. And no, not even I am going to scare him out of his skin. You have my word for that."

"If it is so, I am relieved," the ancient wizard said, smiling slightly. "But Alan is a sickly child, if his parents are telling the truth, like I think they are. So, like you can understand, I am indeed worried for him."

"Well, you do not have to worry about that, Albus," Remus said soothingly. "You wouldn't even have to ask. The pack cares for its young, no matter what. There's no way we'll let anybody treat Alan unfairly."

"Excellent." Now, Dumbledore practically beamed. "I have had it arranged so that Alan will arrive ahead of time -- unless, of course, you want to clear out your ranking order in front of everyone."

This, of course, made Severus huff annoyedly and glare at him. Remus, however, just smiled, although his smile was a bit sad -- for what reason exactly, Dumbledore wasn't exactly sure.

Then, the two werewolves left his office, side by side.

* * *

1 Moon, 1 Fortnight, 1 Week

* * *

"Have no worry, Severus," Remus said soothingly to the other werewolf, who kept pacing the room. "Once Alan arrives, it will not feel like an unpleasant duty. In werewolf packs, the alpha couple is not the only one that can have children. However, everybody in the pack still cares for the cubs and young like they were their own. You'll be fine with looking after him." 

"No, I won't," the Potions Master protested, now stopping on his footsteps. "That's just what annoys me most in this whole ordeal. It is the wolf in me that cares for this cub, not myself. Even if I did care for him just for who he is, I couldn't tell it apart from the wolf's instinct to protect the young of the pack. It is all false, can't you see it? Just lies and false feelings. Nothing real -- nothing _human._"

"That's not true, Severus, and you know it," Remus said sharply. "Just as well you could claim that a parent's feelings for their child aren't real because they're only born from their relationship. Or is a mother's love for her baby not real? Not _human_?"

"That is a different thing altogether, and you know it very well," the Potions Master snapped. "A mother's love for her child is natural, because it's biological. However, caring for some child just because you share the same curse and living area is _not_ natural."

"It is to the wolf," argued Remus quietly. "And thus, it is also natural to you, because the wolf is a part of you. It would be easier if you didn't try to fight it, as the instinct will not harm you or anybody else, but refusing to listen to it might do that. Resisting the wolf in a battle that it will eventually win only irritates it."

Severus merely huffed. Then, however, a new sound was caught in his sharp ears, and he turned around.

The door was pushed quietly open. As they both turned to look there, they saw a tiny creature peering inside. A messy, reddish brown mass of hair covered a small head, and two glowing amber eyes looked frightened in the thin, pale face. Alan was even thinner and smaller than Remus had been in his age, and that was telling. He also looked extremely shy, shy and frightened at meeting two adult werewolves.

"Er... Hi," he said quietly, looking at his tiny feet. "I am Alan. Alan Mortimer."

"Hi, Alan," Remus said, smiling encouragingly at the little boy. "My name is Remus Lupin. I'm the DADA Professor, as well as the alpha of the Hogwarts pack." His eyes flashed golden, as did Alan's. That was all of a battle they had -- the cub immediately gave in, not wanting to confront the experienced alpha. After this practically nonexistent battle of wills, Remus continued, "And this is my beta, Severus Snape."

Alan nodded, then took a step nearer to Severus. A growl from the dark-haired man stopped him, and he growled lowly in response. For a moment, they stared at each other, then started to circle each other, preparing to fight for dominance. They both admitted that Remus was an alpha, but the position of a beta would still have to be fought over.

Remus noted that Severus was a bit wary. Of course. Even though Alan was just a little boy, he'd still been a werewolf far longer than the Potions Master. The young alpha could only hope that his beta's other skills would come over his inexperience. If Severus lost _this_ battle, he'd probably never live it down. And not even probably -- if he lost to a little boy, he would die rather than live on the bottom of the pack. Period. Knowing this, Remus really wished that Alan would not have the power to win Severus.

Fortunately, the battle was over almost as soon as it had begun, and Severus was triumphant. Alan had been a werewolf longer, true, but he knew nothing of fighting others of his kind.

"Okay. Now that your position in the pack has been cleared," Remus said, smiling, "is there anything you'd like to know? After your possible questions, you'll have to go to get Sorted."

"Well..." The tiny boy hesitated for a moment, then asked, "How can we stay here during the full moons? I mean, wouldn't it be dangerous to the other people in the castle?"

"Oh, no," said Severus, rolling his eyes towards the ceiling. "The Wolfsbane Potion keeps the wolf under control even during the full moons. And before you can ask, yes, you can very well trust its power. I invented it myself, and there's no way its control would fail."

"Oh." Alan looked still very shy. "I -- I will just go to be Sorted, then, Alpha," he said quickly.

"You do that, Tiny Ginger Cub," Remus said, his smile never faltering. "We will be in the Great Hall soon enough as well. Now, do run along." At this, the boy immediately hurried away.

"Well?" asked Remus, raising an eyebrow at Severus, as soon as Alan had disappeared from view. "Will it be insufferable to you to make sure nobody will beat him for no reason?"

"It won't be," his beta replied quietly. "However, that is just what is pressing me now."

"What do you mean?" asked Remus, confused. "How could caring for little Alan be a bad thing? I don't think he will be much of a bother, not even during full moons."

"He won't bother us for long, I'm afraid," Severus said, his amber eyes turning momentarily almost back to their original onyx shade. "Unless I'm sorely mistaken, he will not see the end of his first year here."

"Why so?" Remus turned towards the other werewolf, startled. "Why are you saying that, Severus?"

The Potions Master sighed quietly. "Well, sometimes I just know things," he said with a quiet voice. "Not of future, I'm not that kind of a Seer, but of things that already are, or have already been set. I immediately knew how old Logan is, remember? Just the same way, I know that this cub doesn't have much time ahead of him. I don't know what it is that will cause his death, but whatever it is, it has already begun."

Now, all colour escaped Remus's face. "Are you -- are you sure?" he asked very quietly. The other werewolf merely nodded in confirmation. There was no need for explanations.

Then, Remus just sighed heavily. "Very well," he muttered. "Let's go to the Welcoming Feast, anyway. I definitely want to be present when Albus makes his announcement. It should be interesting to hear."

Nodding again, Severus then followed him out of the room and to the direction of the Great Hall.

* * *

The Sorting was just ending when the two werewolf professors entered the Great Hall, silently walking in through the door behind the Head Table. Only a few noticed their entrance, but those who did immediately informed their friends. Soon everybody was staring at the two men for an obvious reason. 

Well, most of the elder students knew of Remus already. However, now he seemingly wasn't afraid of revealing his secret. His pointy ears and amber eyes made sense now, when everybody could connect them to his condition, and his ponytail revealed the tattoo on his neck. No more were his robes shabby, either, and his head was held up proudly, as he no more had to fear revelation. However, even this radical change in his appearance and behaviour wasn't what amazed the student body most.

No, it was the change in Severus. Sure, the Potions Master was still glaring around just as sharply as before, but his eyes were no more their usual obsidian shade, having become glowing amber instead. When he turned to say something to the former -- and seemingly current, too -- DADA Professor, his teeth shone white and bright, and sharp, like some couldn't help noticing. The now pointy ears were revealed by the no-more greasy black hair that was wiped behind them, and those who had had time to see the two entering the Great Hall could tell that they walked in just the same silent, predatory way.

So, when Dumbledore stood up to make some announcements, everybody was eagerly whispering with rumour and gossip. When the Headmaster called for silence, however, everybody truly closed their mouths and turned to look towards the Head Table, ready to listen to whatever explanation would be offered.

"Now, at first, I'd like to welcome you all to the school for yet another year of studying and learning," the ancient wizard said, smiling. "However, as I'm sure you all want, I'm going to give some explanations. Yes, Remus Lupin here is going to be our DADA Professor for the next year, and hopefully for many years to come. As for the full moons, well, we have a proper substitute for him." Smiling to the direction of the great doors, he said then, "Would you come inside now, gentlemen?"

The doors were opened yet again. Now, everybody gasped when they saw the two who entered. Everybody smiled or grinned or cheered, even the teachers -- well, everybody but Severus, who scowled. The Weasley twins had just walked in, broad grins on their faces.

"So, like I said, George Weasley here will be the DADA substitute for the full moons," Dumbledore said as the twins walked towards the Head Table. "And his twin brother, Fred Weasley, will be our new Potions Assistant, as well as Professor Snape's substitute whenever need be."

At the uproar of voices that followed this announcement, he raised his hand, demanding silence. Then he continued, "Yes, that does mean that Professor Snape is now a werewolf, too. Like some of you might have already noticed, Alan Mortimer, who has just been Sorted into the Hufflepuff House, is also a bearer of this curse. However, before somebody panics or does something equally stupid, I'd like to remind you that with the Wolfsbane Potion they're all perfectly harmless and hardly make any difference from us so-called full humans. Therefore, you will treat your werewolf professors with exactly as much respect as the other ones. And for those who are planning to treat young Alan unfairly, I'd like to remind that werewolves protect their own fiercely, and especially the young of the pack. If any of you attempt to harm young Alan in any way or single him out because of his Lycanthropy, I will not hold Professor Lupin or Professor Snape responsible of anything they might do to the culprit." This, of course, took away most of the eagerness on certain students' -- mostly Slytherins -- faces.

Determinedly ignoring the again rising voices, the Headmaster then said happily, "Now, let's eat!" and sat down to obey his own command. It took quite some time, however, before everybody was eating.

"Albus?" asked Severus, too quietly for anybody else than the Headmaster to hear -- well, except for Remus, who had the werewolf hearing. "You're not even planning for that boy to live through his first year, are you?" It was not really a question; the Potions Master knew the answer already.

"You're right," Dumbledore admitted very quietly, sighing a bit. Only the two werewolves could catch his whispered words. "Alan indeed has an incurable disease. It would kill him eventually even if he was a human, but as he is a werewolf, the transformations exhaust him and shorten his time of life even more. He's already a year late from attending to Hogwarts, but when it became clear that he won't live another year, his parents decided to allow his greatest dream come true -- even if it meant that they won't ever see him alive again." Then, however, he glanced sharply at Severus. "But how did you know?"

"Just call it a hunch," the dark-haired werewolf answered calmly. Then he continued his eating, sending every now and then glares to the two Weasleys' direction, ignoring the Headmaster's questioning eyes.

* * *

Next chapter: 

School starts, Remus and Severus look after Alan, and (I think) Remus does something that shocks Severus a great deal.


	13. Take Care of the Pack

Disclaimer: I own very little.

A/N: Well, originally I was planning on killing Alan in just a couple of chapters, as he was "born to die," that being his whole purpose in this fic. As so many people seem to like him, however, and don't wish his death, I promise that he will live.

...But it will still be a close call. I need him dead or at least almost dead.

* * *

Heart of the Night 

Take Care of the Pack

* * *

1 Moon, 1 Fortnight, 1 Week, 1 Night

* * *

"Mr. Mortimer, would you please stay after the lesson?" 

The tiny boy looked up from his notes, startled. Their studies in Hogwarts had started with a DADA lesson, during which he had tried hard to ignore the whispers and glances of his classmates. Instead, he'd concentrated on taking notes and listening to the teacher -- his alpha.

That thought was new to him, new and fascinating. All his life he'd been kept away from most humans, werewolves and other human beings alike. That was why he was so shy around everybody else. With his alpha, however, he somehow sensed he didn't have to be scared -- at least that was how he'd felt ever since clearing out the ranking order. And even the beta of the pack, though frightening, was no threat to him, he knew that. With these two men, if not anybody else, he would always be safe.

"Of course, Sir," he murmured in response, knowing that the adult werewolf's ears would catch his quiet words, even though even those of his classmates nearest to him had to strain their ears if they wanted to hear. Just as well nobody else had heard the man's words to him -- they'd been too quiet for human ears.

So, when everybody else then began collecting their books, quills, and parchments, he did so purposefully slowly. When the other students hurried out of the classroom, he was still putting his books into his bag. Therefore, when he then straightened his back, the only people left were he and the professor.

"So, Tiny Ginger Cub," said Professor Lupin, smiling slightly, "how have you got settled into Hogwarts? Nobody has been giving you any trouble, I hope?" There was a hint of steel in the man's voice when he said the last sentence. Alan's trust for him and feeling of safety around his pack both grew even more.

"No, Alpha," he replied respectfully, "at least not yet. I don't think they will, though. And I haven't been completely shunned out, either," he continued when the alpha's amber eyes still called for further telling. "Two of my dormmates talked with me last night, asked about where I grew up, if I have family, that kind of things. They didn't ask anything about me being a werewolf, though."

"Excellent." The older werewolf smiled warmly. "Now, Alan, I fear you'll have to drink this," he said, bringing forth a goblet full of foul-smelling liquid. "I know it smells bad, and it tastes even worse. Trust me, I truly know it -- I've had years' experience. Now that Severus has to drink it himself, he's doubled his efforts to make it taste better, but this far, he's been unsuccessful."

The tiny boy nodded, then took the goblet. He forced himself to swallow every drop of the foul potion -- like his alpha had said, it tasted even worse than it smelled, even though he'd doubted that was even possible. At last, however, he placed the goblet back to the teacher's desk.

"Very good." Professor Lupin smiled again. "Now, as you don't have Severus's lessons until tomorrow, he also asked me to give you this." He handed the boy a small bottle full of some purple liquid. "Take a small sip of this before every Potions lesson, so the smells won't make you unable to work properly. Tell him if you run out of it. Unfortunately, my own Potions Professor never understood my problem with the smells, which caused me to fail every practical exam, even if my grades in the theory parts were the best."

"Oh." After a moment of silence, Alan said quietly, "Do thank Professor Snape for me, Alpha."

"I will, Tiny Ginger Cub." And there it was again. Although he'd never heard that name anywhere else than in this man's mouth, Alan noted that it felt like his own. It wasn't a teasing or taunting nickname, it felt more like an endearment, familiar and warm. It must have been some werewolf thing. "Now, do run along, you'll be late from your Charms lesson. Tell Professor Flitwick that I wanted to talk with you for a bit, he'll surely understand." With this, the alpha dismissed him, and Alan hurried to his next lesson.

Even in his hurry, however, he took good care of the precious bottle of the potion in his pocket.

* * *

2 Moons

* * *

Even though during the transformation it was impossible for Severus to think that it was easier this time than the first one, afterwards he noticed it very well. During his first full moon night he'd been unable to do anything but lie on his place and suffer. Now, however, there was only ache all around his body instead of blinding pain. That was certainly an improvement from his former experience. 

Again, the door to the room was pushed timidly open. And again, the small golden wolf slipped inside. This time the aura of power around him was even clearer, and Severus knew immediately that he could not rise against his alpha, not tonight. The alpha was above him, and even if he had challenged him, he'd had no hope to win the battle. His wolf realized this, and accepted the smaller wolf as his leader.

After the golden wolf, however, another form crept into the room, even smaller this time. It was a wolf cub, tiny and fragile-looking, and it had messy, ginger fur with a bit of white on its snout. Peeking carefully behind the alpha, the cub was obviously waiting for his permission to come nearer.

_Come here, Tiny Ginger Cub_, Severus told it. Even though he'd thought that those names were just ridiculous, at the moment it felt just natural to say that. "Alan" would have been just as well out of place as "Mr. Mortimer". This wasn't about humans, even though it wasn't about wolves, either; it was about humans within wolves and wolves within them, for tonight there would be no telling those two apart.

And truly, the little cub let out a happy yelp and practically skipped to him. Then, after giving him a long, careful look, licked his snout playfully. There wasn't the frightened watchfulness of young Alan in the cub's eyes, however; this little creature did not have to be afraid, not with his pack around him, protecting him.

At the moment, that felt absolutely natural to Severus. During the past week, he'd been doing his best to avoid the boy, not wanting to let yet another wolf instinct take over himself and make him protective about the cub of the pack. Now, however, that avoidance seemed ridiculous to him. How could it ever be wrong or unacceptable to care for this little cub and protect him? It was obviously his responsibility, his and alpha's. They were the adult ones of the pack, they had to look after the young.

_Do you want to come out with us?_ asked Remus -- or, rather, Moony, or even preferably Little Golden Moon. His tone, as far as there was one, was a teasing one as he watched the cub hopping around Severus's large, dark form, happy little yelps escaping the tiny fanged mouth. _Dumbledore promised to leave the doors open in case we want to run around a bit. It might be fun, you know._

_I doubt that, _ replied Severus briefly. However, when the cub rather daringly jumped to his back and bit his ear-- it couldn't do much damage, with its teeth being small and its bites just playful snips -- he merely shrugged it off. _I think this little one needs to let out some of his energy_, he stated rather calmly, watching the cub rolling around on the floor. _Let's go outside, then._

Though he could have never believed it, the experience wasn't as appalling and beastly as he'd feared. Instead, he felt freer than ever in his life as he ran over the grounds with the two other wolves, feeling like his paws didn't even touch the ground. The wind whirled in his fur, and he felt ridiculously happy about the fact that he could just run and run without anything or anybody stopping him. He took delight in the fact that even though he lacked the experience needed to successfully challenge his alpha, he was indeed physically a lot bigger and stronger than Little Golden Moon. After a few races and play fights, however, they had to stop their fun, as Tiny Ginger Cub had got too exhausted in his play.

_This little one has seemingly got enough of spending his energy_, the alpha observed dryly. _Let's get him inside, right? Otherwise, he'll soon faint._ His dry tone, however, did not hide the slight hint of worry that existed in the core of his words. The cub was not as strong as they were; instead, it was sickly and weak, and it needed them to look after itself so that it wouldn't damage itself with too harsh or exhausting games under the full moon's light. With this well in his mind, Severus immediately ran to the tiny cub's side, and, uncaring about its whiny protests, started to lead it towards the castle. The alpha walked ahead of them, keeping the pace slow enough not to exhaust the cub even more during their journey.

And, even though Severus's human side grumbled about this order deep in some hidden corner of his mind, his wolf side accepted it without any questions or doubts. This was natural, this was the order of the pack.

And when Lady Luna was shining and the grounds were washed with pale light, nothing else mattered.

* * *

2 Moons, 1 Night

* * *

"How is he?" asked a quiet voice from Severus's side. The Potions Master didn't bother to look up as he knew very well who it was standing there next to him. 

"Steady," he replied briefly as Remus sat down on the second of the two chairs beside Alan's bed. "Poppy says that even though he did get exhausted, he'll be up and about soon. And, of course, she also said that I can't leave the Infirmary until this evening, even though I'm perfectly healthy," he added bitterly.

"Maybe that's because you aren't 'perfectly healthy,' like you claim," his alpha chuckled, a sparkle of amusement in his tired amber eyes similar to Severus's own. The freckles of a full moon were still numerous in the amber orbs, like they were in Severus's, adding their own glow to that of Remus's eyes. Then, with a more serious tone, he said, "You reek of pain, Severus. What is it that's still paining you?"

"My arm," the Slytherin replied quietly. "The scar of the bite is aching again."

A flash of guilt could be seen in Remus's eyes, but it soon disappeared again. "Let me have a look at it." Not seeing a reason to do otherwise, Severus indeed did so, raising his arm and reaching it towards his alpha. He was startled and shocked, however, when the other werewolf immediately grasped his arm and sank his teeth on the pale flesh right where the marks of the wolf's teeth still resided.

At first, Severus only felt the slight pain of sharp teeth penetrating his skin once more. Then, however, a blinding wave of pain washed through his whole body, starting from his left arm and returning there. After it had faded away, Remus made to pull away. However, Severus would not have that.

The darkhaired werewolf grasped the other one's wrists. Being physically stronger now that they both had the same advantages of Lycanthropy but Severus also that of his taller and more muscular body, he held tightly on the delicate wrists. "Remus," he growled, knowing that his eyes were flashing golden now, but not really caring. It didn't matter now. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Severus," the other werewolf said weakly, not even trying to give any kind of a satisfying explanation. "Severus, look at your arm." No less furious about the sudden physical attack but now possessing a bit more control over himself than at the first flash of rage, Severus indeed looked at his left arm. And stared.

The teethmarks were still there, true, like they would be forever. However, the other mark he'd also born there was now gone. There was no trace of the Dark Mark anymore on his skin.

"But -- how --" was all he could force out of his mouth. He raised his eyes at his alpha, now confused.

"The wolf will not serve two masters," Remus replied, giving him a weak, shaky smile. "When I strengthened the bond that was created between us when I Turned you, it forced your bond with the Dark Lord out of you, as it was far weaker of the two. This was the preferable one of two possible outcomes."

"And what would have been the other?" asked Severus quietly. He did not know how to react to this.

"Voldemort could have reached through you and killed me," replied Remus calmly. "Fortunately he had seemingly other things to think about, though." Seeing his startled expression, the other werewolf hastened to add, "You couldn't have been harmed, no. You'd have been only a link between those two bonds."

Severus shook his head slowly. Remus had read his reaction wrong. He hadn't been startled by the possibility that he might have died. No, what startled him was that Remus had known what could happen -- and he had still attempted it, only to free Severus of the heavy burden of the Dark Mark.

It had taken more than just daring, he realized moments later, when the other werewolf suddenly collapsed, almost falling from his chair but stopped by Severus's firm grip. As he'd been just as brisk and healthy as usually only moments before, it was rather obvious that this bond-strengthening had taken a lot of him. And, when he laid his unconscious alpha on the hospital bed next to the cub's, only one thought was flying around his mind. It was one thought, one question, and yet it and all its possible answers also raised new questions he'd rather not think about because of the answers that could in turn be offered to those questions.

'_Just how desperately does this man want my forgiveness?_'

* * *

Next chapter: Not everything is well with Alan. 


	14. React and Regret

Disclaimer: I own very little.

A/N: Originally, my plans for this chapter consisted of three sentences. The first one read, "Severus defends Alan against some daring Slytherins." That's all I ever planned. However, Sev got a bit out of hands, and then, I had to drop out the last planned thing, put in only the two first sentences in my draft, and even those twisted around...

I already slightly changed the plotline to keep Alan alive, as the clear majority of reviewers seemed to want that. However, now a moment during which Severus went all on his own forces me to make some drastic changes throughout the plotline...

...Bad, bad Sev!

Warning: Implied character death. Nobody major, though.

* * *

Heart of the Night 

React and Regret

* * *

2 Moons, 4 Nights

* * *

"Look who's here," said a nasty voice. "Isn't it our resident wolfie puppy? What's the matter, puppy? Lost your bone?" Cruel laughter from various throats immediately followed the comment. 

Alan looked up from his textbook. He was busy catching up with the others after the full moon, and thus, he had spent the whole day -- it was Saturday -- in the library. Until then nobody had approached him, save a few of his less scared classmates, who had actually dared to talk with him. Now, however, he saw a group of Slytherins -- young ones, who had not yet learnt to be wary of the teachers.

"I'm not a puppy," replied Alan calmly, turning his eyes back to the book. "At first, like you can see, I am a human, not an animal. And at second, wolves don't have puppies. They have cubs, or whelps."

"Well, you are a mutt anyway," said the same boy who had originally spoken. "Although an average mutt would not be scared of _this_." With that and an evil smirk, he drew something from his pocket -- a perfectly ordinary cloak clasp of the Hogwarts uniform, complete with the sharp fastening needle. And, like Alan knew very well, even though he had a brass clasp on his cloak, the others had silver ones.

An involuntary shiver ran down the young werewolf's spine. "Put it away," he said quietly. "Please."

"Awww, so the _puppy_ is already afraid," another Slytherin -- a girl this time -- giggled. "Tell us, what would it be like to you to touch it? Would it melt your flesh, or just burn you?"

"Well, let's find out, shall we?" said the boy holding the cloak clasp, an evil glint in his eye. Smirking and nodding, the Slytherins started to advance on the tiny boy. Alan gulped. Suddenly, he didn't feel as safe as he had just mere moments before...

* * *

Severus stopped dead on his tracks. Suddenly he had a feeling that everything was definitely not all right. There was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind, telling that he should have been somewhere entirely else. Recognizing this feeling as his odd talent and immediately thinking about Alan, he didn't think any further, just turned around to hurry towards the direction where he was being pulled to. Cleopatra Sinistra, who had been talking with him as they walked along the corridors, frowned in confusion. 

"I have a feeling something's wrong with the cub," replied Severus briefly, and Cleopatra nodded. She was a Slytherin, true, but she was not as prejudiced as most of her House. And, most importantly, she'd always had respect for Severus. Along with Albus and Remus, she was one of the rare members of the staff who still would look the Potions Master in the eye. Well, the Weasley twins were never hesitant to do anything they thought of, but Severus still did not count them into that number.

So, the new Head of Slytherin House followed the old one as they hurried towards the library. As soon as Severus stepped inside, he froze again, his nose twitching a bit as he caught the scent of Alan's fear -- and silver. Then, with even more determined steps, he walked quickly further into the labyrinth of bookshelves. This time, however, he was not just worried. Instead, his speed was fuelled with pure rage.

* * *

Alan tried to scream, but the spell one of the Slytherins had casted on him prevented that. True, he should have had superhuman strength, but he was still small and sickly, and still weak from the last transformation. Therefore, the bunch of Slytherins had no problem holding him on his place. The wolf was screaming inside him, though, its pained voice filling his mind as the malicious Slytherin's hands pressed the silver needle deep into his scarred skin and twisted it around inside the wound. 

He couldn't stop the tears of pain leaking from his eyes as the Slytherin -- Martin Gisser, his pain-hazed mind finally told him -- pulled the needle out of his arm. There were already a few wounds on his thin, pale arm -- the silver burned its way into his flesh like a hot knife into butter. His whole arm was throbbing painfully now, but still it stung even more painfully every time the needle was pressed into him.

Gisser leant forward again, now preparing to press the needle nearer to his shoulder. However, just as Alan was going to shut his eyes and prepare for the next wave of pain, somebody lifted Gisser from the ground, one hand gripping on his neck, the other on his jaw. Then, in front of the student's horrified eyes, the hands suddenly moved quickly. Gisser's last scream died on his lips as his Potions Professor snapped his neck.

Letting the boy's corpse fall unceremoniously to the ground, Severus eyed the young Slytherins, who were all frozen with fear. "Who wants to be the next?" he asked with a voice that held no emotion at all.

Everybody immediately let go of Alan, who, by now, was just staring at the adult werewolf. Then, noticing Professor Sinistra standing nearby, they all ran to him. "Professor Snape _murdered_ Martin!" shrieked one of the girls, shaking uncontrollably. "He just _snapped_ his _neck_! Call the Aurors, _now_, Ma'am!"

"I'm afraid I can't do anything, Marietta," said Cleopatra coolly, having no sympathy at all at the Slytherins. How _could_ they attack a small, scared, defenceless boy? "There's a certain law that states that a werewolf protecting their pack cannot be held accountable for anything they do. And, like I saw very well, I think Professor Snape was truly protecting his pack. If needed, I will even give a testimony in court that his attack was well reasoned." Her cool eyes surveyed the shocked children in front of her. "You, you, and you," she said, picking the ones who had encouraged Gisser most loudly, "it's two months of suspension. And the same time of detention to the rest. _I_ don't want to be the next one dead."

The Slytherins exchanged shocked glances. A few opened their mouths to protest, but, seeing the expression on their Astronomy Professor's face, they quickly shut up and left before anything worse would happen. Even those who didn't have the sense to leave were dragged away by their more sensible friends.

Cleopatra looked after them for a while, then turned towards the two werewolves, and was shocked. Severus was now kneeling down on the floor, and he had collected the tiny shaking form into his arms. "Don't cry, Tiny Ginger Cub," he said with a much gentler voice than Cleopatra could recall him ever using. "They will not do anything to you ever again, Cub. I promise you that. I will protect you."

"It -- it hurt," sobbed the tiny boy. "It was _silver_ and..." His voice trailed off, and more tears bursted out.

"I know, Tiny Ginger Cub, I know," said Severus, again using that odd name. "That bastard will never hurt anybody again. Not ever again. I took care of that." At this, he glanced emotionlessly at the corpse.

"Did you kill him?" asked Alan, although he probably already knew. Cleopatra had seen Severus's eyes glowing golden with rage when he'd gone to the Slytherins, and she knew that Alan had not only seen that, but had also smelled that rage. Severus could have not left Gisser alive when he was that badly outraged. So, when Severus simply nodded, the boy didn't look surprised. He just asked, "Will you get trouble?"

"No, I won't," the older werewolf told him soothingly. "That's one of the very rare good things in the Ministry's werewolf laws... The right to protect one's pack. How many times did he wound you?"

"I -- I don't know," sobbed the boy, still crying. "Many times." He showed his arm, and both Severus and Cleopatra drew sharp breaths. The pale skin was everywhere marked with angry red wounds.

"I'll go to inform the Gisser bastard's parents," Cleopatra suggested, staying calm like a true Slytherin. "You get the boy to the Infirmary. Albus can announce this tomorrow at breakfast, and nobody will ever touch Alan again." At this, Severus nodded. Alan, however, didn't nod. He'd lost his consciousness.

* * *

2 Moons, 5 Nights

* * *

At breakfast, Dumbledore stood up. "I'd like to make an announcement," he said, looking extremely grave. 

Everybody soon quietened down, knowing that whenever the Headmaster was serious, so was the matter. So, it was an absolutely quiet hall into which the ancient wizard spoke his next words.

"Like some of you have surely noticed, a few students are not here," he started. "Yesterday, a group of Slytherin students decided to attack the castle's youngest werewolf, Alan Mortimer, using silver as their weapon. Unfortunately to them, Professor Snape caught them red-handed. Four of them were suspended, the rest were dealt detentions -- save one student." After a brief pause, Dumbledore continued, "Martin Gisser, who was the one leading the group, was immediately killed by Professor Snape."

Of course, this brought a huge uproar of voices. "SILENCE!" roared Dumbledore, but it still took some time before he could go on. "Neither I nor the Ministry will hold Professor Snape in any way accountable of Mister Gisser's death," he said coolly. "He was allowed by the Ministry laws to protect his pack member. I think you might want to remember that the next time you think about bullying young Alan."

Then, the voices went up again, but the Headmaster no more cared. He just sat down and started to eat. However, like the teachers all noticed, he was indeed deep in thought.

* * *

"I don't know what got into me," sighed Severus, shaking his head slowly. "The moment I smelled them using silver on Alan just -- I was outraged, and so was the wolf. It was like I had no control over myself. I just walked to them, lifted the boy up, and snapped his neck. Simple as that." After a moment of silence, he continued, "He was a Slytherin, Remus -- one of my students. I'm not maybe their Head of House anymore, and he was definitely one of the worst kind of Slytherins, but still, he was _my_ Slytherin, _my_ child. And I killed him because he was hurting a Hufflepuff -- who just happens to be my pack member." Sighing again, he then raised his haunted eyes to the other adult werewolf. "Am I even a human anymore, Remus?" 

"Of course you are," replied Remus quietly. "Even more so now than before. If you were not a human, would you see anything wrong in the way you behaved?" As the tall Slytherin shook his head, unable to find an answer, the Gryffindor continued, "It was not insanity, Severus. It was love, love for Alan, even if you refuse to see it as that. Love can make people do funny things, Severus. When you truly love somebody, you are ready to die for them -- or kill for them. It's what parents feel for their children, or wolves to their young. There's nothing more human than love, Fierce Dark Flame."

"But it's not real," argued Severus. "It is not real, no matter what you say. If Alan moved somewhere else, would I then feel that need to kill for him? Would you feel that? No. And that what makes it not real."

"Maybe I wouldn't," replied Remus calmly, "but you most certainly would. It's deeper than just the usual pack feelings now, Severus, and you know it. You've killed for Alan, and that's what makes it different. Your bond has been confirmed. You're about as much a father to him as his biological one."

"Well, isn't that just bloody fabulous," muttered the Potions Master. "I kill a child, a Slytherin to become a father to a Hufflepuff." Then he gave Remus a grim smirk. "Well, at least there's one good thing in this whole ordeal," he muttered. "After all those times the Ministry has accused me of doing things I haven't done, they now can't do anything to me even though I have indeed committed a crime this time."

"Would you have preferred that Alan had died, then?" asked Remus quietly. Like he'd expected, Severus sighed and shook his head. The Gryffindor smiled sadly. "There, you see?"

"That proves nothing," spat Severus. "You're making me choose between an innocent boy I care for and a heartless little bastard of a bitch. What I mean is that I would much prefer that nobody had died. Shit, what I want is to react like a human! Do you know how the students kept watching me today?"

"Probably just the same way they looked at me," Remus said calmly. "Fearful and expecting me to kill somebody. Especially the Slytherins, mind you -- they seem to think we hate them all now."

"So they bloody well do," muttered the darkhaired man. "I had one class with Slytherins today -- second years. And do you know what they did? Paired up with Gryffindors to be a bit safer from my wrath! Paired up with Gryffindors, for Merlin's sake, and the Gryffindors didn't even seem to mind!"

"Interesting," mused Remus. "So one murder is enough to unite the Houses. We should have tried this much earlier." At Severus's icy glare, however, he sighed. "I know, I know. I do realize what you mean. However, Severus, it is the way you are now, and there's nothing you can do about it." Then, his voice hardly more than a tiny whisper that even Severus's werewolf ears almost missed, "I'm sorry. I really am."

Severus sighed also. "Don't be," he muttered. "I lost every right I ever had to be angry at you four days ago." At this, he glanced down at his left arm. Even though the pale arm was well covered by the sleeve of his robe, the only thing that was underneath the sleeve was the scar of the bite that had Turned him. The Dark Mark, the one burden he'd thought he would bear for the rest of his life, had been removed without a trace. Albus had checked it, and, even though he couldn't understand how it was possible, he had told that the Mark would indeed not reappear ever again. Severus didn't understand, either, but he was grateful.

"I did not remove your Mark to make you owe me," said Remus quietly. "Nothing I could do can ever be enough to compensate Turning you." After another sigh, he said, "I think you would benefit from meeting Logan. If anybody can convince you of your humanity, it's he. Maybe we should invite him here."

"Indeed we should." The werewolves both turned around, startled. They hadn't even noticed anybody approaching. As they saw Dumbledore, however, they relaxed slightly. If anybody could walk the halls of this castle unnoticed, then it was the Headmaster. At times it seemed like he could Apparate soundlessly around the school -- or like the school simply moved around him. "Something has happened, my boys -- something that makes it extremely important that you understand and accept your instinct to care for the young of your pack, Severus. I have already taken the liberty of inviting Logan Matson here."

"What has happened, Albus?" asked Remus worriedly, while Severus just gave the ancient wizard a dark glare. "It is something about Alan, isn't it?" continued the alpha werewolf then, still with a worried tone.

"I'm afraid so, Remus," sighed Dumbledore. "You see... young Alan's parents are dead."

Suddenly, there was a complete silence.

* * *

"Alan?" asked a soft voice from the direction of the doorway. "Alan, are you -- are you all right?" 

The young werewolf raised his teary amber eyes, seeing the two adult members of his pack standing there, both watching him with worried eyes. "No, I am not," he replied quietly. "I am not all right. Not at all."

Now, the beta of the pack sighed, walking towards him. "It's okay, Tiny Ginger Cub," he said, sitting down on the edge of the boy's bed. "It maybe doesn't seem so right now, but it will be okay. I promise."

"I knew it," sobbed the tiny boy. "When they sent me to Hogwarts, I already knew I wouldn't see them again. They knew it, too. We never spoke about it, but we all knew it anyway. None of us just knew that it would be they who died first..." Then, the tears continued falling down his pale cheeks.

"How did it happen, Alan?" asked Remus quietly, also walking to the side of the bed. "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to, but... We'd like to know. Albus didn't tell us anything."

"It -- it was a car crash," mumbled the boy. "Not the most usual reason of death for wizards, I know, but my Dad was a Muggleborn, and he loved all Muggle things. It was four days ago -- my Mom had no living relatives, so my Muggle aunt sent me a letter. That's why it took so long time before I heard about it." Alan was quiet for some time, then said, "Just before my aunt's letter arrived, I got a package through owl post -- you know how they can take a longer time than letters, especially if they're sent through the Owl Post Centre. Anyway, it was from my Mom, she'd sent me a sweater so I would stay warm..." And then, Alan bursted into tears again, unable to talk anymore. Without hesitating, Severus drew him into his arms.

Remus watched the other members of his tiny pack quietly. It was obvious that even though Severus's mind could not accept his bond with Alan, his heart certainly could. Actually, Remus was a bit envious. He was the alpha of the pack, and a tiny part of his mind, the part that was older than werewolves or even wolves, told that all cubs belonged to the alpha. Still he knew that he'd never have the same bond with Alan as Severus did, not even if he killed a hundred people for the boy. The moment Severus had snapped the Gisser boy's neck in the library must have been the first time Alan had seen that somebody else than his parents truly cared for him enough to die or kill for him. At least it had been that if the boy's life had been in any way similar to Remus's. Now, he did not doubt Albus's statement that only Severus could help Alan.

However, he did doubt whether even Severus could do that.

* * *

A/N: 

The next chapter: Either more about Alan, in which case Logan will also reappear, or more about the traitor, in which case Severus gets even more trouble. Your pick.


	15. Discover the Truth

Disclaimer: I own very little.

A/N: I'll admit right away that I don't know how the votes are at the moment. The last time I checked, however, most people wanted to know about traitor, so that's what I wrote about.

But at first, some fatherly!Severus will be seen...

* * *

Heart of the Night 

Discover the Truth

2 Moons, 6 Nights

* * *

"Good morning, Tiny Ginger Cub," said a quiet voice from the doorway. "Feeling any better?" 

"I think so," Alan sniffled, looking up at the beta of the pack as the tall man approached him. "But - I still miss them..." His eyes were again veiled with tears as he thought about his parents.

"Of course you do," Severus said, sitting on the edge of his bed. "It's perfectly natural, Alan. You have every right to be sad. You were very close with your parents, now were you not? After all, you spent almost all of your time with them before coming here, to Hogwarts."

"Right... Before I came here, I'd never spent more than one day apart from my parents. And even at those rare times, I was always only with my aunt, nowhere else."

"Well, don't worry, cub," the older werewolf said, ruffling his hair. "You won't be left alone. I promise."

"Really?" Alan glanced up at his Potions Professor, and, seeing only sincerity in the amber eyes so similar to his own, he sniffled again. "What am I going to do now?" he asked quietly. "Surely they won't let me live with my aunt, they'd never allow a werewolf to be a ward of a Muggle. I don't want into an orphanage..." He tried hard to wipe the tears away. Still, his amber eyes were veiled again and again.

"You won't go into an orphanage," promised Severus. "I will take care of you, if nothing else. Right now, you'll just stay at Hogwarts. We'll later see what to do about you, okay?"

"Okay." Alan tried in vain to clean the tears from his face. He didn't manage, until he was given a handkerchief. Drying the tears with the soft cloth, he gave the beta a teary smile. "...Thanks."

"Do not thank me," replied the older werewolf. "You are allowed to cry, Tiny Ginger Cub. Don't try to hide it. There's nothing wrong with showing human feelings. Do not take me for an example."

Nodding briefly, Alan then pressed himself against Severus's chest. The other werewolf stiffened for a moment, but then carefully wrapped his arms around the boy. Sighing as happily as he could in this situation, Alan enjoyed the comforting warmth of the beta's embrace, listening to the calm voice murmuring soothingly at him. If "Tiny Ginger Cub" had sounded like an endearment when coming from the alpha, from the beta it sounded rather like it'd always been his name. Not like Alan was his name, no, but... rather like his mother had always called him Allie. Familiar, comforting, and ...loving. There was no other way to put it. It sounded like the other werewolf truly loved him just for himself, no questions asked.

Severus held Alan until the boy had calmed as much as he could calm down, given the circumstances. Then he gently put the boy back to the hospital bed. "I'm sorry, but I have to go now," he said quietly. "I only have one free period in the morning, and I'll soon have to be teaching. Don't you worry about lessons, though; you are excused from all classes for the time being. I'll come back after the lessons."

Alan nodded and sniffled for one final time. Even though the tears hadn't ended yet, though, they weren't even nearly as numerous as before as he watched the beta of the pack leaving the room.

* * *

Sighing, Severus sat in an armchair in front of the fireplace in his quarters. Staring at the flickering flames, he let the dance of the fire burn all other thoughts from his mind. It was easier that way. 

After dinner, he'd spent a good hour with Alan. The boy was taking the bad news rather well, at least considering how close he had been to his parents. And, to Severus's great relief, it certainly didn't feel like an unpleasant duty to care for the boy. But that didn't make it any easier.

The boy still hadn't even half healed from the silver wounds the Gisser bastard had made to him - not only did silver injuries heal rather slowly, but his disease was also slowing the healing process. And now this child, with his bandaged arm, tiny form and almost wholly used time of life, had to deal with the loss of his parents. He'd given the sweater his mother had sent to him to Severus, pleading him to keep it safe until he could look at it again. If he ever could before he died, had gone unspoken between them. Understanding that the boy knew of that possibility as well, Severus had promised. And he knew very well that even if Alan died the following day, he'd keep that sweater in a safe place until it wore into mere threads with time, or he died himself. Because he had promised it to the cub, and he would not break that promise.

"Severus?" asked a voice from the fireplace. "Is something wrong, maybe?"

Severus focused on the face that had now appeared in the flames. "Yes, Victor, I am afraid something is truly wrong," he sighed as he recognized the face of his old friend. "Something that can't be fixed."

Victor Elessar Voronwe, the previous Potions Master of Hogwarts, had been one of Severus's best friends for a long time. Fortunately, he was not prejudiced, and even the fact that Severus had been Turned into a werewolf had not bothered him one bit. In fact, Severus had been rather surprised about the fact how calmly Victor had taken the news.

Now, the old wizard inclined his head to one side like was his habit, eyeing Severus sharply with his small, blue eyes that held none of the twinkle in Dumbledore's. "Spit it out," he said. "What's the problem?" For a moment, his blue eyes turned almost black - a talent none of his students had ever understood. Even though Severus nowadays knew of the bit of Metamorphmagus blood in the man's veins that allowed this little trick, it definitely didn't make it any less startling than it had been on their very first Potions lesson.

Sighing, Severus shook his head. "Well... Do you remember Alan Mortimer?" he asked. "The cub I told you about last time?" As his friend nodded sharply, impatiently, he continued, "Well... A few Slytherins decided that he'd look better with a few silver wounds on his arm."

Now, Victor clicked his tongue. "He's not dead, is he?" he asked bluntly, like was his manner.

"Thankfully, no," replied the younger Potions Master. "Instead, the main culprit is. When I surprised them, I snapped the little bastard's neck. He didn't even have time to scream."

"My, my, Severus," scolded the other man good-naturedly. "You've spent too much time with those Gryffindorks if you're starting to act before you think. You killed a student, eh? And a Slytherin, even?"

"Yes," the werewolf said briefly. "I won't be held responsible of it, though - I was merely protecting my pack. But, still. Like Remus puts it, I'm now like a father to the boy. And like that wasn't hard enough, well..." With a sigh, he finished, "Alan's parents died. He now has nobody but his pack and Muggle aunt."

"Which means that you are practically the only family he has," finished Victor, "as your bond with him is stronger than the alpha's, and the Ministry would never let a Muggle care for a werewolf. I see." With a bit of a smirk, he added, "You know, I never thought of you as a father figure, Severus."

"That might be because I'm not," the other man said dryly. "This situation is merely a consequence of several unfortunate events, I can assure you." Sighing again, he then said, "I just hope we would catch the traitor... Then I could pay back for everything I've had to suffer."

"I hope you do catch them, then." Victor nodded, a long, white strand falling over the dark skin of his face. For a moment, Severus thought this odd - Victor always kept his hair on a ponytail. Then, the man added, "Well, as nice as it has been to talk to you, I'm afraid I have to go now - one of those insufferable neighbours of mine is on the door. If I ignore them for too long, they just become even more nosy. But I will firecall you again tomorrow night, if that is all right with you?"

"Of course it is." Severus smirked. He could never understand how Victor, one of the most secretive and solitary people he knew, could end up living in a neighbourhood full of curious old witches. However, the truth was, that was exactly what had happened. Victor was all the time complaining about his horribly nosy neighbours, but for some reason, he had never even thought of moving elsewhere.

"Very well. Do not get yourself into any more trouble, then." And with that, Victor vanished.

Shaking his head, Severus snorted. Well, at least one reliable thing still remained in the world, and that was that Victor Voronwe would never change. The man truly wasn't one for any pleasantries. He was independent, quiet, secretive, impolite, even rather nasty at times, and definitely not pleasant-looking, not to mention obsessive about potions of any kind. In fact, he was rather like Severus himself - except that where Severus was tall, pale, and black-haired, Victor was small, dark, and had hair as white as snow. From what Victor had told him, Severus knew that about all Potions Masters in Hogwarts had had the same character. Well, Fred Weasley would surely bring a change at that, if he wanted to continue the line.

A shudder went through Severus's spine at that thought. No, Fred Weasley would not be the Potions Master of Hogwarts for a long time, not if it depended on Severus. And it just might depend on him. He was the current one, after all; if he didn't step aside, Weasley couldn't take his place.

At least that was what Severus kept telling himself.

* * *

Some time later, Severus was reading a book in the very same armchair. Just then somebody knocked on the door. "Enter!" he called, knowing already who was behind the door. He'd already smelled the mix of lemon drops, old robes and cheerfulness that was characteristic to Albus Dumbledore. 

And truly, it was the Headmaster who entered his quarters. However, the Headmaster definitely didn't look like he usually did. Instead, he looked old. Very old, to be exact - old and tired. And that did not promise anything good, like Severus knew better than well.

"What is wrong, Albus?" he asked, frowning, as he closed the book - another one on the topic of Lycanthropy, right from Remus's bookshelf. "You look like you'd Seen your own death."

"Well, Severus," the ancient wizard started, shaking his head. "I really don't know how to tell you this."

"What?" Severus stood up immediately. "It isn't - it isn't about Alan, is it?"

"No, it isn't," Dumbledore soothed him. "Instead, it's about an old friend of yours." Sighing again, the Headmaster continued, "I just got a firecall from the Head Auror. Victor Voronwe was found dead in a side alley of the Knockturn Alley this morning. He's been dead for at least two months by the looks of it."

Now, the book fell to the floor from Severus's hand. He stood there, frozen, staring at the Headmaster.

"I truly am sorry, Severus," continued Dumbledore quietly. "You can't understand how sorry I am. I know how close you were with Victor. This must be a horrible loss to you."

"Albus," Severus said, now looking deathly pale. "Albus, I talked with him not an hour ago." After a moment of silence, he continued, "At least I thought it was him..."

"Really?" The Headmaster frowned. "Then it must have been an impostor - they have tested the magical traces on the corpse, it truly was Voronwe. But I don't think they mentioned that his hair had been cut, so they must have used something else instead of Polyjuice Potion. But I can't think of -"

"They didn't use the Polyjuice Potion," Severus interrupted him. "It was the traitor - they used my friendship with Victor to get information from me. But they didn't use the Polyjuice Potion, that I know. I also know just what they did." Looking up at Albus with a hard glint in his eyes, he said, "I know who is the traitor in the Order... And how they've managed to hide from us all this time."

* * *

A/N: Aagh... An evil cliffie! Don't kill me, though - if you do, you'll never find out who's the traitor!

Now, guess! Who is it? I think that at least some people should get it by now...


	16. Reveal Secrets

Disclaimer: I own very little.

A/N: I think that everybody who bothered to guess got the traitor right. Yes, people, it is exactly that. But now, let's not reveal it to those who don't know it yet, right?

* * *

Heart of the Night 

Reveal Secrets

2 Moons, 7 Nights

* * *

"My friends," Dumbledore said with grave seriousness, "I fear we have a problem. A serious problem." 

The Order members gathered around gave him questioning glances. This far, they'd all been glancing at Snape, who was standing in the corner like he always did nowadays, looking so dark and threatening that nobody dared to approach him. Or, if not at Snape, then at Remus, who was very quiet.

At last, however, Moody broke the silence. "What is it?" he asked bluntly, as was his usual habit. "Is the Dark Lord again planning something, or did you run out of lemon drops?"

"We all know that there is a traitor among us," the Headmaster said, eyeing them all one by one. "That is why I no more reveal any information to anybody who doesn't absolutely have to know it. This far, this traitor has remained uncaught, despite their various crimes." After a moment of silence, he continued, "However, now we are burdened with the duty of having to capture one of our own."

"You mean you've found them?" Molly Weasley asked, looking relieved beyond belief. "Thank Merlin!"

"Yes, Molly, I have found out who is the traitor," replied Dumbledore. "Or, rather, Severus and Remus have." At this, he nodded towards the two werewolves. "Remus, if you could...?"

"Very well." Remus wiped a strand of brown and grey behind his pointy ear, eyeing everybody in turn. "The night I was captured," he started, "that night, I saw the traitor. Smelled them. Heard them. However, I could not remember it - the Dark Lord had removed those memories from me. Or, rather, separated those memories from my conscious mind." After a momentary pause, during which nobody tried to speak, he continued, "However, now I remember everything. Those memories were triggered by one word. That word is the thing that Severus figured out - and it explains how this traitor has managed to hide this far."

"That's what I'd like to know as well," said Kingsley. "After all, we always check everybody for the Dark Mark. It's not like it could be hidden by any spells - right, Snape?" he then asked.

The Potions Master merely raised an eyebrow, his amber eyes flashing momentarily golden in challenge. "I wouldn't know, Shacklebolt," he said. "I do not have that Mark." To prove his words, he lifted his left sleeve, baring most of his arm. Everybody saw the werewolf bite there - but no Dark Mark. "That doesn't matter, though," he then said, ignoring their obvious shock. "The fact is that the traitor has indeed managed to hide their Dark Mark. How, we all probably ask. Well, I've found the answer." With a long glance that swept over them all, he then continued, "This traitor made a mistake... The serious mistake of attacking one of my friends, and pretending to be that friend. The traitor's also good at acting, I've come to notice - they had copied every one of the said friend's habits and gestures down to the slightest raise of eyebrows. However, there's one thing that couldn't be copied - but they did. And that was their downfall."

Once again, there was a silence. Everybody just kept watching the darkhaired werewolf, who seemed to be half enjoying all the attention. "When I realized that I'd been talking with an impostor, I was, needless to say, enraged," he continued smoothly. "However, that one gesture that shouldn't have been copied made me realize something. You can't hide the Dark Mark on your arm - unless it's not your flesh you're showing. Just as well, nobody pretending to be that friend of mine could change the colour of their eyes - unless they were not changing their eyes. It was simple, really. And the answer to these two problems is the same word that triggered Remus's memories."

They were practically sitting on the edges of their seats now, as Snape's calm, deep voice washed over them, pulling them all into the story. "That word," he continued in the absolute silence that surrounded his words, "that word is, 'Metamorphmagus.'" In the silence that now followed and made the previous silence feel like horrible noise, he then asked, "Do you know what my point is, Nymphadora?"

"You must be kidding," the young witch said disbelievingly. "You're saying that _I_ am the traitor?"

"That's exactly what he is saying," Remus said calmly. "That's also what I claim by my memories. Oh, and do not look for your wand, Nymphadora - I do fear I nicked it when you arrived." At this, he raised his right hand, flicking her light-coloured wand in the air before putting it safely into his pocket and backing away from her reach. It would not do to let her get a hold of it now.

"You are the only logical option, anyway," Snape continued. "The Dark Mark cannot be removed by any usual magic. However, it is only branded onto your own arm. It would not be a hard trick for a Metamorphmagus to change just the arm for a while, so that everybody will see the clear skin."

"But that's ridiculous!" Tonks protested, her hair changing colour by every passing second. "I even got Harry from the Dursleys, remember? If I was a Death Eater, would I have brought him to Hogwarts?"

"Well, you hardly had any options," said Kingsley coolly. "You knew that you were being watched - at the moment, we could trust nobody. If you'd taken Harry to Voldemort and he would have somehow managed to escape, your position as a traitor would have been discovered. And then, you would have been unable to collect any further information. No, it was better to wait until your Master had more power."

"Don't tell me that you believe them, too, Kingsley!" exclaimed the witch. "Of course it's not me! I could never do anything that might harm the Order or the Light Side!"

"You always were such an awful liar, Tonks," Remus said quietly. "You lie, I could smell it a mail afar. There's no use denying it. Nobody else could have acted as Severus's friend."

"Snape's friend?" echoed the Metamorphmagus. "So now you accuse me of that, too? Well, I can assure you, I have nothing to do with the death of Victor Voronwe! That's all just lies!"

Just then, somebody cleared their throat. As they turned to look, they saw Snape, who was eyeing the young witch with a very nasty glint in his eyes. "Nobody ever mentioned Victor's name," he said coolly. "Very few even know that I've been in touch with him - and you definitely shouldn't have known that. And, moreover, nobody ever said that he was dead. So tell me, _Nymphadora_... how did you know that?"

Tonks turned momentarily very pale as she realized her mistake. Then, however, she soon got back her usual calmness and glared at everybody. "I am not the traitor," she hissed. "You are mistaken. I simply heard of Voronwe at work! The Aurors are looking into his death!"

"Yes, I do believe they are," Snape said coolly. "However, nothing you are supposed to know could tell you of any connection between Victor and myself. Definitely not should you have been able to know that he was the friend the traitor pretended to be while they talked with me." He raised an eyebrow again. "You made two mistakes, Tonks," he said. "You're a good actress, that I'll give to you. You'd got his every gesture down perfectly. Your first mistake was to wear your hair down - Victor always had it on a ponytail. Your second mistake was to let his corpse be found. I should have never found out about his death, if you truly wanted your little game go all the way through."

At first, Tonks gave just an aggressive hiss, but then she noticed the numerous wands pointed at her by all Order members. Glancing around, she saw her friends - her _former_ friends - eyeing her coldly, calculatingly. They were ready to take her down immediately if she tried anything. "Fine," she then sighed in defeat. "You won. True, I am the traitor - and I'm no more going to hide it." While saying this, she lifted her left sleeve - this time revealing the Dark Mark etched onto her skin. At the sight of the hated symbol, everybody backed away from her, lowering their wands - mere inches, but enough. "I'm taking at least you with me!" she shrieked, and attacked towards Snape - her hand glittering silver.

"Oh, no, you don't!" exclaimed Remus, jumping to stop her before she could get to the dark-haired werewolf with her silver hand. Tonks, however, merely grasped his arm, and the disgusting smell of burning flesh filled the air as the silver began its work. With a horrible scream, Remus fell to the floor, his other hand holding the terrifying burn on his arm.

Snape, who had by the alpha's interruption had just enough time to avoid the Metamorphmagus's rage, however, did not stay passive. Stepping behind Tonks, he grasped the witch's shoulder. Before she could bring her silver hand to hurt Snape, too, the man had already sank his fist into her skull with all the force his Lycanthropy gave him. "Nobody harms the alpha," he hissed lowly.

The others watched with morbid fascination as Tonks fell to the ground, returning to her original form - the Dark Mark still well visible on her arm, her hand now flesh instead of silver. Kingsley started to kneel down next to her, but Snape waved him off. "Don't bother," he said, his voice void of all emotions. "She will not wake up ever again, so you don't have to hurry. Concentrate on helping Remus instead."

By now, Molly Weasley had already knelt down next to Remus, only to notice that the man had passed out in pain. "He needs healing immediately," she told them. "For anything I know, his life is at stake."

"No, he will not die," Snape said slowly. "He will live through that injury."

"How would you know that?" asked Moody sharply, soon getting over his shock. "Are you a healer?"

"No, I'm not," replied the Potions Master, "nor am I a Seer. But trust me, Moody, he will live. I _know_ it." Then, turning towards the Headmaster, he said, "Would it be possible that I take him to Hogwarts, Albus?"

"Of course, Severus," Dumbledore said, seemingly a bit dazed from the events. "Do hurry, my boy."

"Oh, trust me, I will." And with that, Snape easily lifted the other werewolf onto his arms and left the room, everybody's eyes locked on his back.

As soon as they were sure he was out of hearing, they looked at each other, all equally astonished.

It was Mundungus who finally managed to voice the one thought in everybody's mind, clearly awake for once. "...Remus is his alpha?"

* * *

"Professor Snape?" asked a timid voice, breaking the pressuring silence of the Infirmary. Severus looked up from his alpha, who lay on a hospital bed, deathly pale. Seeing Alan, he smiled weakly. 

"Tiny Ginger Cub," he said, nodding slowly in acknowledgement. "I've told you this before, cub. When we're not in the classroom or something like that - when I'm not present as a professor, basically - you may call me Beta. Or, preferably, just Severus. And the same goes for our Alpha here."

"Okay, S-Severus," Alan said then shyly. "But... Alpha will be okay, won't he?"

"Of course he will, cub," Severus said, ruffling the boy's red hair. "He is a strong man. Something like this can't take him down easily. This time next week he'll be up and about again." He was right, he knew it - it wouldn't take a week from Remus to recover, something he was very glad about. At the same time, however, he also knew that not a month later Alan himself would lie in the very same bed - and he would not get up again. This thought filled his heart with unexpected and definitely unwelcomed pain.

"Good," the little boy said, walking to his side. "I don't want to die without saying a goodbye to him first."

Now, it was a very cold, dreading feeling that attacked Severus's heart as he listened to Alan's words. "That will not happen, Tiny Ginger Cub," he said quietly. "I will do everything in my power to prevent you from dying. I won't let you die." And he meant it. His efforts might be in vain, but he'd still try.

"Thank you, Severus," muttered the tiny werewolf. "But I don't think you can help." After a long glance at Remus's unmoving form, he turned towards Severus again. "The Headmaster said that somebody called Logan is coming tomorrow," he said. "He should be important. Do you know who he is?"

"Yes, I do," Severus replied. "He is the alpha of the Forbidden Forest's pack."

"Really?" The boy's amber eyes flew wide. "I've never met an alpha werewolf - well, other than our alpha, of course. Have you met him?" Then, with an even quieter voice, he asked, "Is he scary?"

"Yes, I have met him, and no, he is by no means frightening, at least not to you," said the dark-haired werewolf soothingly. "Annoying, yes, but not frightening. Remus said that he knows all kinds of stories of werewolves; maybe he will tell you one of those. They should be interesting."

"Really?" Now, Alan's eyes practically shone. "Wow, that's cool!"

"Yes, it is 'cool,' like you put it," Severus said. "Now, do run along, cub. I'm sure you have much homework awaiting you. And if you've been released, nothing's keeping you here."

Now, Alan turned immediately serious again. "That's not true. The alpha's keeping me here."

"Oh, for Salazar's sake," sighed Severus. "Then at least get your books here. The full moons are disturbing your studies much enough, so don't get anything else slow you down."

And, as Alan ran away to get his books, Severus just shook his head in wonderment. He would never understand this loyalty. Alan obviously thought it responsibility to stay near to the alpha while the adult werewolf had troubles, and Severus felt that himself, too. No problem there. It might have been friendship or his werewolf instincts again that had made him kill Tonks - he'd shattered her skull with that one blow. However, he could not understand why Remus had put himself in such a danger to save him.

"Why, you bloody Gryffindor?" he muttered. "Why did you do that? Why've you done all these things?"

Of course, he did not get a true answer - like his hearing told him easily from the pace of the other werewolf's breath, Remus was currently deep asleep. However, he did get some kind of an answer as the alpha, currently deep in his sleep, turned his head and muttered two words. To anybody else, they would have been inaudible. Severus's sharp werewolf ears, however, caught them easily.

"Severus," Remus had muttered. And then, "Love."

It wasn't until Alan returned that Severus could stop staring at the alpha.

* * *

Next chapter:

Logan and his mate come to Hogwarts, and Severus finds out more about the mating habits of werewolves.


	17. Greet the Guests

Disclaimer: I own very little.

A/N: I have already stated what will happen to Alan. Nothing you say will change my mind anymore.

* * *

Heart of the Night 

Greet the Guests

2 Moons, 8 Nights

_

* * *

It was dark. Well, there was more than enough light for Remus's eyes, but the impression of darkness wouldn't leave his mind once it had come there. He heard voices, but couldn't connect them to any people he knew. He felt cold, and trapped, like he had been unable to move._

Silverize_," snarled a cold voice, and Remus froze in fear as he saw a beam of silvery light coming towards him. His instincts were screaming at him, telling him to run, but he couldn't. He couldn't move, and the silver light just kept coming nearer to him, and then _

"Remus! Wake up, Remus, you're having a nightmare! Hey, Remus!" called out a familiar voice. Remus woke up immediately, shaking the nightmare away from himself. Looking up, he saw two pairs of amber eyes watching him. Seeing that he was awake, both Severus and Alan looked satisfied.

"You were having a silver nightmare," Alan said. "I've been having those, too. It's horrible."

"I definitely agree with you on that, cub," sighed Remus. Then he glanced suspiciously at his pack members, who both looked perfectly innocent. "What time is it?" he asked.

"Half past nine," Severus replied. At his alpha's questioning glance, he continued, "Albus gave us all the rest of the week off. You see, Logan Matson is coming here today."

"Logan is coming?" Now, Remus's eyes widened. "Godric. The second time I see him in Merlin knows how long time, and I'm in bed for a silver poisoning. Why can't anything ever be normal for me?"

"Well, it hardly is your fault," Severus commented. "And on that note," he then added firmly, "the thing you did was extremely stupid. Honestly, what were you thinking? You could have died!"

The other adult werewolf met his gaze steadily. "What were you thinking when you killed Gisser?" Seeing that Severus flinched, he continued, "At times, there is no time for thinking. You are a member of my pack, and you were in danger. I had to save you, my own life be damned."

Severus snorted. "Try to get some more sleep now," he said, but although his tone was sharp, there as a warm light in his eyes. "I managed to convince Poppy that you would not like to meet your friend here, in the Infirmary. She will let you go this evening, but only if you get enough rest before that."

"What?" Now, Remus was more astonished than ever. "How did you manage to do that?"

"Well..." The Slytherin smirked. "I just told her that the man coming to visit you is a wild werewolf from the Forest. And she wouldn't like fleas in her dear Infirmary, now would she?"

"Severus!" Remus was scandalized. "How could you say something like that about Logan?"

Shrugging, Severus said, "It's not like he would ever find out. Of course, if you want, I can very well go to tell Poppy that I was just joking. Logan's reputation will be cleared, and you will be stuck here."

Sighing in defeat, Remus shook his head. "One of these days I'm going to die because of you and your Slytherin plots," he said dryly. "Very well. If I have to sleep, then let me sleep. And don't forget your schoolwork, cub. You've already missed a lot, you should at least try to study some."

"I'm trying, Alpha." And, with a small smile, Alan then picked his textbook up again.

* * *

"Good evening," said a calm voice as soon as Remus opened his eyes. "Before you can ask, it's half past two, and no, Logan has not arrived yet. However, Poppy said that you can leave already if you are careful enough. You won't be able to use your hand properly for still some time, though." 

Remus cracked an eye open. "Ever the same, Severus, I see," he said dryly. Then he sat up and groaned aloud in pain. "Merlin, it _hurts_," he said, holding his bandaged arm. "It hurts a lot."

"Make yourself presentable, please," Severus replied dryly, tossing a robe to him. It wasn't until then that Remus realized he was wearing only his underwear. The sheets had slid down to his lap as he'd sat up, leaving his chest bare. It was only by a great effort that he could keep the blush off his face as he quickly pulled the robe on. Merlin, why did these things always happen to _him_?

After getting the robe on, Remus flung his legs over the edge of the bed and pushed himself up to his feet. With a flinch, he noted that his injured arm definitely didn't stand leaning on. Well, it had been a bad burn. He noted that again as he tried to walk and staggered after only a few steps. His legs were unharmed, yes, but the recovery had exhausted him. Silver injuries were always difficult to recover from.

In an instant, Severus was by his side, steadying him. Remus prepared himself for the usual sarcastic remark. To his great surprise, there was none. Instead, his beta just offered an arm for him to lean on.

"Has Albus mentioned anything about Logan bringing his mate with him?" asked Remus then.

"Well, he did mention Logan bringing his she," Severus said. "I don't know if they're mated, though."

At this, Remus raised an eyebrow. "You've well learnt the things I've been trying to teach to you, I see," he said. "However, I do think they are mated. I just can't see Logan making somebody the alpha female without mating with her properly. He and his mate form the alpha couple, after all."

"But what about if some other female werewolf challenged and won her?" asked Severus, frowning a bit. "Wouldn't Logan then start to be with that winner, who'd then be the alpha female?"

"No, he wouldn't," Remus said. "You see, although that is exactly how wolves behave, it is not so with werewolves. In a werewolf pack, there are no separated ranking orders for males and females. Anybody can be the alpha, male or female, and they form the alpha couple with their chosen mate alpha male and alpha female, two alpha males, or, though that is rare, two alpha females. The alpha can be challenged and won, but nobody challenges the alpha's mate as long as the alpha stays unchallenged. That simply doesn't happen you can't do it. It's impossible."

"Is the alpha's mate less important than the alpha, then?" Severus asked. He was now really interested.

"No. Although their position is dependant on the alpha, they are exactly as respected in the pack as the alpha. They haven't maybe challenged or won anybody to get into that position, but it doesn't make them any less the alpha." Remus seemed to be determined to get his point understood.

"So, while wolves have an alpha female and an alpha male, both of which can be challenged at any time," Severus then said, "werewolves can, for example, have two alpha equal males, only one of which can be challenged. But, if that one is challenged and won, the other will lose his position, too. Is that correct?"

Remus smiled and nodded. "That's just it."

"Then would the mate be able to challenge the alpha?" Severus seemed to be really interested now.

"Of course. That happens very rarely, though," Remus said then. "But yes, it is indeed possible."

Just then, Remus got a sudden, very unpleasant feeling of his pack's territory being entered by an intruder. Forcing himself to relax, knowing that it was just Logan and his mate, he glanced at Severus. The Slytherin seemed strained, but then forced himself to adopt a relaxed posture. "Let's go."

* * *

The few students who were outside at the moment were surprised to see two human figures walking out of the Forbidden Forest. They were a man and a woman, both wearing a bit worn-out robes. As soon as the students saw their amber eyes, everybody moved out of their way, letting them walk up to the castle undisturbed. Nobody wanted any problems with werewolves nowadays. 

When they reached the castle, the two werewolves only met a very small, shy-looking boy. He had red hair, pale skin, and alert amber eyes. "Welcome to the lands of the pack of Hogwarts," he said.

"I thank you, Tiny Ginger Cub," replied Logan calmly. "We hold no ill will towards your pack or anybody within its territory, nor do we desire any trouble with either your pack or the Master of the Castle and the other inhabitants of this mighty fortress. However, to my great astonishment I see that your alpha is not here, even though I would have expected him to be here, eagerly awaiting to see his old friend. Am I not in his liking, or why is the young alpha not here to greet me personally, sending forward a cub instead?"

The boy didn't even blink at his use of the werewolf nickname. Logan suspected Remus had told him about that. He was a bit surprised, though although he could sense that this boy was indeed a part of Remus's pack, he didn't remember the young werewolf mentioning him. There was a hint of sadness in the boy's scent, just like there was something in his eyes that made him think of somebody who's had a great loss. But what could this small a child have lost to achieve that sadness except for his humanity, of course?

"My alpha will come here soon, Wise Wheat Father," the boy replied calmly. "He told me to apologize for not being here to greet you first, as well to tell you that you and your pack are indeed in his liking. However, he got a nasty silver burn just yesterday, and is not as fast on feet as usually."

"A silver burn?" Now, Melena on Logan's side frowned deeply. "Whatever caused that, dear cub?"

"A woman with a serpent's mind and a skunk's character," said a dry voice from behind the boy. Looking up at the large doorway, Logan saw Remus there, leaning on Severus's arm. The young alpha looked tired and worn-out, but still happy to see him. "Logan, it is a pleasure to see you. And is this your she?"

"A great delight to see you, too, you overgrown favoured cub. And indeed, that she is," replied Logan, smiling broadly, although the smile was partly forced. He did like Remus, and a lot, but the hint of silver in the younger alpha's scent as well as the feel of sadness in both Severus and the little boy made him uneasy. "This is Melena Matson, my she and lifemate, and the one who's born me three cubs back in times when we still could claim to love the noise and chatter. Nowadays, neither of us is young anymore, and we've learnt to appreciate the silence, although I cannot say I didn't miss the sight of a child at a time or another. You, however, do clearly not have that problem, young alpha there's even a cub for you in the pack."

Remus gave him a weary smile, looking down at the little boy with fondness only an alpha could have for a cub. "Yes, young Alan indeed is the cub of my pack," he admitted. "However, he is more a cub to Severus than he has ever been for me." And, as if on cue, the small boy moved to stand on the beta's side, one of his pale hands almost subconsciously clutching on the hem of the black robe.

"I do see that," said Logan, nodding. "Alan, you said, or did you not? Yes, I do see the bond of him and your beta; two sad ones come together, how highly appropriate indeed." Then he said, "But should we perhaps move to the insides of the castle, if that is permitted? The little cub has indeed revealed it to us that you have been cursed by the touch of silver. And, although that curse is one of the kind that time will clear away, it is still not wise for a victim of its viciousness to stay out of warmth for a time too long."

Again, the darkhaired werewolf moved to Remus's to support his staggering steps, but Logan stepped forward instead. "Allow me, if it only is possible, Fierce Dark Flame," he said quietly. "I have held, and fulfilled to the best of my abilities, the questionable honour of leading him through the hardest times of the curse that we all have in common. Allow me to lead him now when he is cursed again, though not as bittersweetly as with the burden our Mistress is making us bear through our lives."

When he then took the young beta's place by Remus's side, he smelled Remus's disappointment, although he of course did not hear one complaint cross the younger alpha's lips. However and this was what really gave him some hope of maybe being able to make his "favoured cub" happy after all he also smelled something else. And that "something else" was the tiny hint of disappointment in Severus's scent.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter: 

Many different conversations.


	18. Discuss

Disclaimer: I own very little.

A/N: I'd like to announce that I have now a beta for this fic. So, a thousand thanks to my beta, **BoboBaggins**.

Oh, and I'd like to ask: How many of you would mind if I put some mpreg into this fic? It might or it might not happen, but I'd just like to know whether half of the readers abandon the fic if I indeed write it or something like that. It's not essential to the plotline, though.

* * *

Heart of the Night 

Discussion

* * *

2 Moons, 8 Nights

* * *

As they walked through the castle, Melena settled to walk beside Severus. Alan had slipped his hand into his Beta's hand, and was now looking at the female werewolf curiously. 

"You both smell of deep sadness," said Melena quietly. "May I inquire what has caused that?"

For a moment, the dark-haired man stiffened. Then he said slowly, "I've just recently lost a dear friend. And, through his death, I was betrayed, by the same woman who injured my Alpha."

The woman nodded solemnly. Then she glanced at Alan. "And what about you, dear cub?"

The boy bit his lip. "My parents died," he said quietly. "In a car crash." With a sigh, he added, "I would have wanted to at least tell them goodbye before I die."

"Before you die?" Now, Melena frowned. "Why such gloomy words, cub? You're still young, or are you not? No one your age should ever be worried about the end of their life!"

"Well, you see, Gentle Auburn Rain, Lycanthropy is not the only curse I'm carrying," the boy told her levelly. "I am also burdened with a vicious disease that will eventually rob me of my life. Although no one is telling me, I'm sure that our Beta can confirm to you that I won't live for another year." Looking up at the tall man on his side, his eyes serious and a bit saddened, "Isn't that right?" he asked.

Severus sighed deeply. "Sadly, it is indeed so," he said very quietly. "Though if I have any say in it, you will not die, Tiny Ginger Cub. I most certainly will not allow you to die." He ruffled the boy's red hair, bringing out an annoyed huff from the boy and a small smile from Melena.

Just then, a young man with a hair as red as Alan's came out of a side corridor. "Snape! Just who I was looking for," he said cheerfully. "Look, it's about this seventh-year Hufflepuff, Amanda Minns. You remember her, don't you? Brilliant in Potions, that one. So, anyway, she said she'd like to brew the Vialantine Liquid as her project work. Should I allow that, or would you be too offended?" Although his tone was cheerful, there was a hint of grave seriousness in his scent. There were things that one should not make fun of, and this man certainly knew that this was one of those.

"Amanda Minns? Yes, I do remember her," Severus replied. "She truly is brilliant -- the only Hufflepuff I'd ever consider capable of brewing that potion. However, she's too dumb to try to offend anyone on purpose. That can be allowed, but only if you keep watch on her all times as she works on it, and collect away every drop every time she stops working. I don't want any accidents here. Is that clear?"

"Crystal, Snape." The young man made a mock-bow, then hurried away.

Melena raised her eyebrows. "And what, pray tell, was that about?" she asked. "And what exactly is the Vialantine Liquid? I was never that good in Potions."

Severus shrugged. "That was Fred Weasley, the Potions Assistant, and my substitute for the full moons and whenever silver equipment is required," he said. "And Vialantine Liquid... Well, it's one of the most complex potions allowed to be brewed by students, and the most restricted one. Usually anyone brewing it will be under close watch at all times, as it is very explosive, but now, there are even more reasons for that -- the reasons being Remus, Alan, and I. You see, to normal humans, Vialantine Liquid only causes something of a headache if the fumes are inhaled, and they may be sick if they drink it. However, the fumes alone might kill a werewolf, and if one of us swallowed a drop of it, he would be literally burned from the inside out. It has not yet been a hundred years since the Ministry last used it for werewolf executions."

"Oh." Melena felt a bit sick. "I do hope your colleague keeps a close eye on that girl, then."

"Oh, rest assured, he will," the dark-haired man replied dryly. "As annoying as he is, he is a Gryffindor, and one of the best kind -- or the worst kind, whatever. He may pull pranks and fool around, but he would never allow a drop of that potion to get somewhere it's not supposed to be, that I do know. I don't think I'll even have to remind him to destroy all of it as soon as he's graded her project."

"A Gryffindor? They're the brave and pure at heart, right?" asked the female werewolf then. "I've never attended Hogwarts myself, I got my education elsewhere, but Logan has told me a lot about it. What were the other three Houses, again?" She frowned a bit in her attempt to remember.

"Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff," Severus supplied helpfully. "Slytherin is for the cunning and ambitious -- and the evil, they say, although there are evil people in every House, as I should well know. I'm a Slytherin myself. Ravenclaw is for the intelligent who have a thirst for knowledge, and Hufflepuff is for the trustworthy and hardworking. Alan here is a Hufflepuff, and Remus is a Gryffindor as well."

"So your pack is only lacking a Ravenclaw." Melena smiled slightly. "Where are we going, by the way?"

"To Alpha's quarters," Alan told her. "We can talk there in peace." He smirked in a way that made him resemble Severus rather too much. "Nobody'll dare to come near!" he announced.

"And what a joy that is indeed to us," Severus said dryly. Then he seemed to think of something. "Melena," he said, "I happened to promise the cub that your dear lifemate would tell him some stories about werewolves. Do you think that could be possible in any way?"

Now, it was Melena's turn to smirk. "You'll have to hex Logan to keep him from telling the boy every story he knows," she chuckled. "He just loves the sound of his own voice, it seems." Then, however, a fond smile spread onto her face. "And that's a part of what makes him so adorable," she said affectionately.

Severus merely rolled his eyes towards the ceiling, and Alan giggled.

* * *

When the night fell over the school, it found the five werewolves still in the sitting room of Remus's quarters. Alan was now asleep in Severus's lap, his tiny body curled up in the slender man's arms. The usually so stern Potions Master was gently petting his hair, listening to the others talk. 

Then, Logan turned towards them. "You have fought for the cub, Fierce Dark Flame," he said. "I can smell it on you and the cub that is now as good as yours. May I inquire what led to the fight?"

Severus gave him a calm glance. "A Slytherin was burning his arm with a silver needle," he said levelly. "I snapped his neck. Rather understandably, nobody's dared to threaten Alan ever since."

Now, Logan's eyebrows rose high. "Well, I certainly do understand now why there's such a firm bond between the two of you," he said. "Less than that has many a time been enough to overcome a bond between a cub and its mother of blood. If the cub's true parents have truly deceased, then it's a heavy burden that has been laid upon your shoulders, Fierce Dark Flame."

"It won't be long, though," Severus said quietly. "Soon he will die." He sighed deep, then leant forward to place a light kiss on the child's forehead. It looked so casual and natural despite being completely uncharacteristic of him that the others could just stare in surprise.

Then, Logan sighed. "Alas, I am afraid that will indeed happen," he said quietly. "Of what I know, the disease he has is indeed an incurable one. Only Master Wolf would have the might to undo that, and his gift of life is beyond our reach and possibility."

Now, however, Severus looked genuinely interested. "Master Wolf?" he echoed curiously. "Who, or what exactly is that? Some old werewolf legend, perhaps?"

"Truly, that he is." Logan gave him a small smile. "The legend says that he is our father, just like Mistress Moon is our mother. He has the power over the life or death of each and every one of our kind, but his gift of life or the endless night is just as bittersweet as the blessing and burden given by mighty Mistress Moon to her servants." At their questioning glances, he continued, "While Mistress Moon only claims our body for one night in every cycle of hers, Master Wolf claims the soul of anyone who asks for his help for all eternity. They tell that his realm is full of wandering souls that can never live again nor die, forever doomed to wander around for Master Wolf's amusement. In the ancient times there were doorways to enter his realm, but now those have been destroyed." The older Alpha shook his head. "It's just a myth, anyway; it is not one of the hidden truths that have only been saved in the old wives' tales."

The others just nodded slowly, all deep in thought.

* * *

2 Moons, 10 Nights

* * *

"Could you perhaps explain something to me?" 

Logan looked up, seeing Severus looking at him. "Of course," he said. "What is it?"

"Well..." The younger werewolf ran a hand through his hair, then said, "I've been wondering for a while just why the Ministry actually allows us werewolves to protect our packs. I mean, that's about the only sensible part of their werewolf laws. Why are they wiser in that one aspect, and so stupid in the others?"

"Well, that truly has some reasons," the old Alpha said, smiling a bit. "The legend says that once a werewolf protected his pack member, and was, unfairly, of course, accused of murder. So, when the Aurors then attempted to capture him, another member of his pack killed one of them to defend him. It wasn't until the servants of the Ministry had most of the pack arrested and half of their number had been destroyed that they finally realized that the werewolves couldn't do anything but protect their pack against the unjustified attack. Even those who had moments ago been horrified at the other werewolves' aggressiveness would prepare to attack and fight to the death, if need be, as soon as they tried to arrest one of them. So, to avoid this unfortunate chain reaction taking place ever again, they just set a new law that allows us to protect our own with no more consequence than if we were protecting ourselves. Fewer losses that way, you see."

Severus raised an eyebrow in dry amusement. "It figures that the Ministry can't understand even such a clear concept, without a few people being killed and others unreasonably arrested," he said.

"Truly." Logan considered for a moment, then said, "Would you mind if I asked you a question?"

"Of course I wouldn't mind," replied the young Beta. "Ask away, although I do not promise to answer."

"Fair enough." The grey-haired man smiled briefly. "It is obvious even to my olde eye that we are not needed here anymore, as you seemingly have no problems with caring for your precious cub. However, before we leave, I'd like to know... what exactly are your feelings for the young Alpha of your pack?"

Now, Severus stiffened. "What exactly do you mean?" he asked with a forcefully calm tone.

"I'd think I made myself rather clear," replied Logan, raising an eyebrow at his reaction. "Is he a friend of yours? A loved one, perhaps? Or just an Alpha to you, and nothing more? What a pity that would be."

"He is my friend to some extent," said the Potions Master curtly. "And that is all you need to know."

The old and wise Alpha, however, just smiled gently at him. "You try to deny it, yet you know it is true," he said. "You reek of attraction every time you allow your eyes to lie upon our dear Little Golden Moon. If you do not love him, then how would you explain that? Is it that robe of his that holds your heart in its hands of cloth, or perhaps you have set your eyes on his shoes?"

At first, Severus just stared at him. Then he snapped, "I refrain from answering such a ridiculous question."

"And yet your silence is an answer all in itself." Chuckling to himself, Logan left.

* * *

Next chapter: 

Something bad happens to Alan.


	19. Heal

Disclaimer: I own very little.

A/N: Sorry for not updating much lately... :sweatdrop: heheh... Well, I've been so addicted to Gravitation lately that I haven't been able to concentrate on about anything HP... Plus my RL has been really hectic. Don't worry, I'll try to update more in the future!  
Oh, and as the votes were about half "Yes, mpreg" and "I don't like mpreg, but I'll read on anyway", I decided to decide myself... and my decision is this: This story will not contain mpreg. However, I will write a short sequel with mpreg put in. Happy now?

* * *

Heart of the Night

Heal

3 Moons

* * *

As the full moon poured its light onto the grounds of Hogwarts, three wolves once again strolled outside. This time, however, the dark wolf was keeping an extremely close watch on the cub. The smallest wolf was clearly exhausted from the transformation, not running and playing like it usually did.  
Something is wrong with the cub, the black wolf said worriedly to the golden one. I can feel it. Something isn't quite right with him. He watched the cub stumbling forward, wolf-frowning.  
The other wolf, however, just gave him a comforting wolf-grin. Everything will be fine, you'll see, he said. However, there was a worried tone in his voice, too, as he also watched the cub.  
As the night went on, the wolves finally returned to the castle, the two adult males leading the cub's way. A couple of times the cub even stumbled over its own feet, but every time it went on stubbornly. At last, however, the black wolf could not watch this any longer. Very gently it picked the cub up with its teeth, starting to carry it towards the castle. The Alpha hovered around them, worried.  
Little did they know that after the transformation they would have even more to worry about.

* * *

3 Moons, 1 Nights

* * *

Remus and Severus both stared at the tiny, pale form on the hospital bed. Alan's red hair seemed misplaced on his pure white pillow, although just as frighteningly his white skin almost fit it. No sight could have been more disheartening, however, than the tube leading to the boy's thin arm. When Wizarding people trusted Muggle inventions in medical care, it usually meant that the death would soon follow.  
The transformation back to a human had been unusually hard on Alan, making him collapse right after it. They had immediately rushed him to the Infirmary, where they had, to their immense shock, discovered that his internal organs had been severely damaged in the transformation. Usually, even those injuries wouldn't have been a problem to a werewolf, but with his disease, Alan couldn't heal from them as easily.  
Poppy Pomfrey gave them both a careful, compassionate gaze before speaking. "I am so very sorry," the mediwitch whispered. "However, I'm afraid that Alan will not live another week."  
At this, Remus hid his face in his hands. Severus just stared right ahead with unseeing eyes, not saying a word. He didn't trust himself to be able to form a sentence coherent enough to be let out.  
Poppy, seemingly realizing that they needed some privacy, quietly left the Infirmary. After a long time, during which not a sound was made, a voice thick with unshed tears finally broke the silence.  
"Why do you mourn him so?" asked Severus quietly. "You hardly even know the child. Besides, you said yourself that it's me who has the stronger bond with Alan -- to you, it's just what the wolf feels."  
"I do not know him as well as you, no," replied the other werewolf, biting his lower lip. "Nor am I responsible for what happens to him, at least not by Albus's word. But while he is here, in Hogwarts, he is of my pack, I am his Alpha. I should have kept him safe. Now he's dying, and I can't help feeling that it is my fault."  
Now, he abruptly rose to his feet. "I have to go to tell Albus," he said briefly. "I'll be back later."  
As Remus left the room, Severus was left alone watching the small boy on the hospital bed. Alan was so pale and thin, so fragile. He looked like a breeze might blow him away.  
Something inside Severus felt like it was about to break. His heart, presumably, if one wanted to be that sappy. It didn't surprise him. He couldn't remember ever caring for someone as much as he cared for Alan. Well, so he did also care for Remus, but that was very different -- and that he couldn't admit to anyone.  
Slipping down from the chair he was sitting on, the Potions Master knelt down next to the cub's bed. Folding his arms onto the edge of the bed and resting his head on them, he watched Alan in silence.  
At last, he sighed deep. As far as he was concerned, there was only one thing that could be done at the moment. And that would require using all his natural powers to his advantage.  
Oh, Severus knew very well of his powers, unlike he had claimed to his Alpha. He knew that he had the talent of Awareness, or Knowing, like most called it. He also knew what this made him able to do, and therefore, he was currently preparing for something he had never even thought of doing before.  
To cross the line between two worlds and enter the realm of Master Wolf.  
Master Wolf wasn't just a myth; he'd known that as soon as the first words had left Logan's mouth. Master Wolf was just as real as Mistress Moon, and even more cruel. However, even though cruel, was the father of all werewolves also powerful, and willing to bargain. And thus, Severus would seek his help.  
So, concentrating hard on his destination, he closed his eyes and imagined himself sliding out of his body. After some trying, he finally managed to leave the burden of his flesh. Before he could even think about finding Master Wolf's realm, he saw his surroundings changing. The next second, he was in a large, gloomy forest. There was a throne in the middle of a small clearing, and on the throne sat a huge wolf.  
He truly was an enormous wolf, his golden eyes silently watching him as he advanced. His fur was long and shiny, all the time changing colours to match the surrounding shadows. When the wolf then yawned, it revealed a mouth full of sharp teeth. Even during its yawn, its gaze never left Severus.  
After some time of silence, the wolf spoke. "Speak your mind, Fierce Dark Flame," eit growled.  
Severus, however, was not startled by the harshness of this command, nor by the flames in the wolf's eyes. "There's a cub in my pack, Master Wolf," he said quietly. "A cub that is dear to me, and that is now about to die of a vicious illness. Allow him to live and grow, and I will be glad to stay as a lost soul in your realm."  
Now, the large wolf watched him closely. At last, however, he just barked in laughter. "Truly I see you are ready to even give up your soul for the sake of a mere cub," he said. "Very well, your wish shall be granted. The cub will be healed of his disease, and your Dark soul will stay here for all eternity." He reached out one huge paw and ran a claw across Severus's cheek, deep enough to wound. "It's been done."  
And with that, Severus felt all his ties to his body being cut, making him unable to return there. However, at the last moment he was still connected to it, he saw Alan drawing a deep breath and then sitting up.  
And as he had seen that, he could not be disappointed.

* * *

"Poppy, you have to help," Remus said, sounding almost desperate. "I went back to check on Alan. Severus is unconscious, and he won't wake up!" The brunette werewolf looked frightened.  
"Calm down, Remus," the mediwitch said, frowning. "Maybe Severus is just sleeping. You know very well how exhausting the full moon can be." As the werewolf didn't look too convinced, she sighed. "Very well. I will come to check on Severus. I'm sure he's all right, though."  
So, Remus followed her as she walked to the Infirmary from her office. They found Severus on his knees next to Alan's bed, his head resting on his arms, which were folded on the bed next to the boy. As soon as Poppy got near enough, however, she frowned and hurried to Alan's side instead.  
After a moment of checking over the boy, she turned towards Remus, her eyes wide with wonder. "He's asleep," she told. "Not unconscious, but asleep. I can't see any signs of unwellness in him!"  
Remus was really shocked. As she then checked over Severus, however, her next words made him even more shocked. "Go and get Albus, now," she said sternly. "I fear Severus has done something very stupid."  
Never had Remus before hurried so.

* * *

"So this was how it ended," sighed the Headmaster as he watched the unmoving Potions Master. "Maybe I shouldn't be surprised. I think I always knew that Severus would not go the usual way."  
"What do you mean?" asked Remus. "He's still alive, he's just unconscious! Why do you talk as if he were dead?" He stepped between the ancient wizard and his packmate as if to protect Severus.  
"Because in essence, he is dead," Dumbledore replied seriously. "Why do you think Alan has been cured of his illness -- an incurable one, even? Severus did it. A human's soul has great powers within itself, but as long as it is burdened with a body, it can't do anything. On the other hand, if the body dies, the soul has no more power in the living world. Therefore, only by separating the soul from a living body can miracles, such as this, be done." Very quietly, he added, "But, once severed, the soul cannot return."  
"That can't be true!" argued the Gryffindor, tears in his eyes. "Surely there is some way to bring his soul back. It has been done before, I know it. I have read of charms that could do it!"  
"But Severus is beyond our reach," sighed the other man. At Remus's questioning gaze, he sighed again. "I am afraid," Dumbledore said, "I am afraid that his soul has crossed the borders of worlds."  
"What?" Remus was dumbfounded. "But -- but only Seers can do that!"  
"Seers, yes," the Headmaster said quietly, "but also Knowers." Remus could hear the capital letter in the word. "Severus is a Knower. Surely you've noticed how he sometimes just knows things? Well, that is his gift in work." After a short pause, he added, "And now he has made full use of that gift."  
"I -- oh, Merlin." Remus shook his head slowly. "Well, we don't have to wonder just how much he cared for Alan." A single tear escaped his amber eyes as he continued, "He loved the cub more than his life..." Sighing, he glanced at the now peacefully sleeping child. His instincts told that something was wrong with the cub, but he trusted Poppy, who had said that Alan was okay. Thus, he didn't worry. Well, he didn't worry about the cub. Severus, however, was another matter altogether.  
It wasn't until then that he truly realized what had happened. Severus had let his soul be severed from his body -- therefore, he was now dead. His body might breathe, but Severus, the man inside, was dead.  
Suddenly, Remus felt his own breath catch in his chest. He swayed slightly. He could barely make out Dumbledore's worried expression as the Headmaster asked, "Are you all right, Remus?"  
Then, his vision went black, and he knew no more.

* * *

"They are not mated, that much I can tell," sighed Madam Pomfrey. "So no, you will not lose another professor over this. However, Remus seems to be in a rather bad shape. He must have been ready to mate with Severus, if nothing else." She casted a worried glance at the unconscious brunet as she said this.  
"It is so sad," Dumbledore said quietly. "So they were separated just when they were getting truly close. Has fate not punished them both enough yet?" With a deep sigh, he then leaned down to wipe a lock of raven hair away from Severus's eyes. The Potions Master's body now lay on a hospital bed in one of the private rooms in the Infirmary. Without the soul inside, it would die in a few days. Slowly, the Headmaster walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Then he walked to Poppy, who was now again crouching over Remus, who lay on another bed nearby. "How bad is he?"  
"Like I said, rather bad," Poppy replied with a sigh. "He'll survive, but it'll take a couple of days before I can let him even out of bed. I'm not afraid of him trying to kill himself, though," she added then. "As he's the only adult in the pack now, he couldn't even consider dying and leaving Alan alone."  
"Ah, yes, Alan," said Dumbledore with a sad smile. "He must be an incredible child for Severus to be willing to make such a sacrifice." Glancing around, he added, "Where is the poor child, anyway? I thought you wanted to keep him here until you were sure he was okay."  
"Wait a minute," Poppy said, suddenly alarmed as she, too, glanced around the Infirmary. "What do you mean by asking where he is? He was here just a minute ago..."

* * *

Alan glanced warily around himself. He had been awake when they had discussed the Beta. However, he also had been awake back when Logan had told about Master Wolf. Therefore, he was almost certain he knew just where Beta had gone to... and why. To see Master Wolf, and because of him. And Alan couldn't allow that. He couldn't let Beta be hurt, not because of a tiny, useless child like him.  
It had been easy enough to sneak out while Madam Pomfrey had been checking on the Alpha. Another reason to do this, there. The Alpha obviously needed the Beta to be happy and healthy. It was Alan's responsibility for the pack to bring the Beta back, as it was because of him that he'd been lost.  
Now, he was in the only place where he could achieve that. He had asked the Beta where Dumbledore's Army -- that's how they still called the group that studied DADA outside school lessons -- did their training. Severus, of course, had shown him to the room, as well as shown how it worked. Now, it contained the very thing he needed to bring back the man who had shown him the way there.  
The large stone doorway in front of him, however, scared him. He knew that he shouldn't be afraid of it, nor of the fog in the middle of it, as it was his only way to get the Beta back. Still, he was afraid.  
After some time, he forced himself to collect his courage. He'd known for a long time now that he wouldn't live to see the end of his first year at Hogwarts, but the Beta still had a long life ahead. Now, he was free of the disease and could have lived on -- if he survived his Lycanthropy, that was. However, he couldn't just live and forget. The Beta had been meant to live, not him. And to correct this error, he stepped through.  
The next second he found himself in a gloomy forest. Glancing fearfully over his shoulder, he saw the same doorway behind himself. Severus could indeed go back to the world of living.  
As the large wolf saw Alan, he frowned. "Turn away, cub," he said. "This is not your place of being." "Please, Master Wolf," the child begged. "The Beta of my pack, dear to me like a blood father, came here and requested your help. He gave his soul to have me healed. Let him return, and I'll stay here. He is more needed and missed in the world of living than I am, anyway."  
Master Wolf laughed bitterly. "You are still young, cub," he said then. "Your soul is too pure for me to take or claim. Go and take him with you, with no payment and no cost. My gifts are not taken away for any reason, nor are they lightly given."  
Now, Alan bowed his thanks. Then he headed towards the small crowd of souls next to Master Wolf's throne, already knowing that what he was looking for would be there. Before long he indeed spotted Severus there and hurried towards him. Grasping on the man's hand, he started to pull him away.  
"Alan," said Severus quietly, looking at him strangely. "You shouldn't have come here..."  
"Oh, stuff it," huffed Alan, in too much hurry to get away to even consider what he was saying to the Beta. "Of course I had to come. I couldn't have done anything else." While speaking, he all the time dragged the darkhaired werewolf -- or his soul, whatever -- towards the doorway, which he saw some way afar.  
Then they were at the doorway, and stepped through.

* * *

"I will go arrange a search team," Albus said seriously. "Alan is in no condition to walk around the castle."  
Just then, however, they heard a dry voice behind them. "Don't bother," said somebody. "The cub's in the Room of Requirements, if not already on his way here. And he was fine, the last I saw him."  
Both the Headmaster and the mediwitch turned around, shocked. Seeing Severus standing there in front of them, a bit pale but obviously alive, they both gasped. "Severus!" exclaimed Poppy. "But... how..."  
"I was gone, and Alan brought me back," the darkhaired werewolf replied briefly. As his eyes fell on Remus, he frowned. "What's wrong with him?" he asked, instantly worried for his Alpha.  
"You don't know?" asked Poppy, frowning a bit. "He's just a step away from forming a mating bond with you. It's rather obvious that he wouldn't feel well with you practically dead." Then, completely oblivious to his shocked expression, she turned stern. "Now, to the bed with you," she said. "I want to check you properly. Your soul was severed from you for what should have been for good. You can't just go around like nothing happened even if it now has been returned to your body."  
Severus, still a bit dazed, actually obeyed her, lying down on one of the Infirmary beds. The mediwitch immediately started to fuss over him. While she was still doing this, the door was pushed open, and Alan peered in. Seeing the Beta on the bed, stunned but obviously alive, he slipped inside. Carefully sneaking to the darkhaired werewolf's bed, he then smiled at Severus. "You are back," he said quietly. "So are you, I see," replied Severus just as quietly. After a moment, he added, "Thank you, Alan."  
"I should be the one to thank you, Beta," replied the boy with a smile. "You healed me."  
"You will be okay, then?" asked the man. "Will he, Poppy?" he asked then.  
The mediwitch nodded. "Alan will be fine, as long as he stays here until he's allowed to leave my observation," she said, sending a sharp glance at the child. Then, however, she smiled. "I really can't be mad at him for leaving, though," she said. "Not if he truly brought you back."  
"And what about the Alpha?" asked Alan. "When will he wake up?"  
"Today, I'm sure," Poppy reassured him. Then, the mediwitch turned towards Severus again. "Now, this may sound like a joke, but you must take it seriously," she said sternly. "For the next few weeks, you must not let your mind wander. If you do so, it might slip out of your body. You'd still be able to return, but it would be very painful, and it will slow your recovery, so you'd better try to avoid that."  
Severus just nodded seriously, accepting her orders. "I will remember that," he said levelly.  
This, however, made the mediwitch gasp in surprise. "Help! Somebody help!" she exclaimed then. "Severus is clearly not being himself! Are you sure it was his soul you took with you, Alan?"  
"Oh, be quiet, please," the Potions Master groaned. "If you do that every time I actually attempt to behave like any other human being, it will certainly not encourage me to do that more!"  
"Oh, I'm sorry," said Poppy, not sounding the tiniest bit sorry. "Now, if you are feeling quite all right, you may leave tomorrow. You will stay here tonight so that I can make sure nothing is wrong with you, though."  
"Very well," the one adult werewolf that was awake sighed. "But tomorrow, I am leaving."  
"So be it," was all the mediwitch said.

* * *

Next chapter:  
What you've all been waiting for...  
Remus and Severus finally kiss!


	20. Fall in Love

Disclaimer: I own something.

A/N: After this chapter, there will be only two more, three at most. I will try to get them out relatively soon, but I am making no promises!

* * *

Heart of the Night 

Fall in Love

3 Moons, 3 Nights

* * *

When Remus woke, all he could make out at first was just low voices, the words too unclear for him to comprehend what was being said. In a second, however, his senses came back to him, registering the sounds and smells rapidly. He was in the Hogwarts Infirmary, and somebody was beside his bed... Two somebodies. And, as impossible as it seemed, he realized that his pack was once again whole. 

Suddenly the voices next to him quietened down. After a moment of silence, he heard Severus' voice -- Severus'! Severus was alive! -- asking, "Remus? Are you awake?" Of course. They'd notice the change in his breathing. Not many humans could tell whether he was asleep or awake -- he was really good at pretending to be asleep -- but there was no way a werewolf could miss it if they were focused on him.

After a moment of just lying there, he could at last actually force his eyelids open. In an instant he found himself clutched into a tight embrace, a red mess of hair being pressed against his cheek. "Alpha!" Alan cried out in delight. "Alpha, you're awake at last! Now we're all well again!"

"Alan?" asked Remus, relieved to find the cub seemingly healthy. "Could you please let me go for a while?" The boy happily complied, sitting back. His golden eyes were shining with delight, and there was a huge smile on his face. Otherwise, he didn't look any different from his former self. He was still tiny and thin, light scars crossing his pale arms here and there. However, the air of illness that had surrounded him before had disappeared, and he appeared to be as healthy and well as a werecub could.

Severus raised an eyebrow, smirking a bit. "Guess who missed you a teeny little bit?" he asked dryly. Then his expression turned serious again, although his scent still held a hint of relief in it. "You were out for two days. We were starting to worry about you. Even Poppy was getting concerned."

"You were worried about me?" Remus blurted out. "What about _you_? I thought you were dead!" Then he turned curious. "How are you well again, anyway? Albus said that once severed, the soul cannot return."

"That is true," the darkhaired werewolf replied. "Had I used my abilities to heal Alan with my own power, I would indeed be dead. However, I didn't do that, like Alan quickly comprehended."

"I realized that Beta must have crossed the border into Master Wolf's kingdom," the cub picked up. "So, I went into the Room of Requirements and managed to make it create a door there. Then I asked Master Wolf to take my soul instead of Beta's, but he said that my soul was too pure to stay there. So, I just took Beta's soul with me and came back through the doorway, and his soul returned to his body right away."

"Why'd you do such a thing?" asked Remus, shocked. "Don't take me wrong; I'm most definitely delighted that Severus and you are both all right. But he gave his soul to save you. Why'd you want to undo that?"

Alan looked at him, confused. "Of course I had to do that," he replied. "If I hadn't, I most probably would have lost you both. If I had given my soul, you wouldn't have been alone anyway."

"That reminds me," Severus said calmly, "that we need to talk, Remus." His face was now expressionless.

Remus shivered a bit. He had been expecting this. Now Severus would tell him that the most they could be was friends, if even that. Whatever Severus said, Remus's heart would be broken, that was for sure.

"Do you want to talk right now?" asked Alan curiously. "Privately? I can leave, if you want."

Before Remus could say anything to one direction or another, Severus spoke up. "You can stay," the darkhaired man told smoothly. "I'm sure you have a lot to talk about with the Alpha, too. We can have our talk after he's allowed to leave the Infirmary." At this, he glanced at his Alpha.

Remus had to fight himself not to sigh deep in relief. The more time he had until they had "The Talk," inevitable as it was, the better. Sure, he did know what he was going to hear, but as long as he hadn't really heard it at least some part of him could stay in its state of happy denial.

Whatever Logan had said, there was no way Severus could be interested in him That Way. So, Remus was now mentally preparing himself for the rejection that was sure to come.

Never had he been as reluctant to leave the Hospital Wing.

* * *

3 Moons, 5 Nights

* * *

Remus recovered rather quickly, much to his own hidden dismay. Only a couple of days later he was finally permitted to return to his own quarters, although Madam Pomfrey had forbidden teaching for the rest of the week. So, he was now walking towards his quarters with the aid of his pack. 

"You're not too tired, are you, Alpha?" asked Alan, obviously worried for him. "You have been healed, right?" The cub was skipping next to him, healthier than he'd ever seen the child. Well, that was obvious. Alan was now healed, and Remus saw no reason why he wouldn't be one of those rare werewolves who did live past childhood despite having been infected as children.

"I am all right, Alan," he said softly. "A bit of tiredness is the only thing that is wrong with me right now." As he said this, he glanced sideways at Severus. The darkhaired man looked just as calm and collected as always, but his scent betrayed his nervousness. Whatever reason he had to be nervous for, Remus did not know; after all, it was not _he_ who was about to be let down. Oblivious to his Alpha's gaze, the other adult raised his hand to his cheek, tracing the faint mark that was visible for werewolf eyes even though a human would miss it. He most probably wasn't even conscious of this gesture. From what Remus had gathered from their stories, that was the mark Master Wolf had left when he had made his agreement with Severus to save Alan from the disease. That mark, or rather what it represented, made a warm feeling fill Remus as he thought about how wonderful Severus was. Then, however, he had to suppress a sigh. He should stop dreaming; it would never lead anywhere.

"We're there!" announced Alan suddenly, breaking into his thoughts. Truly, they were standing in front of Remus's quarters. As soon as he had unlocked the door, the cub opened it and shoved him inside. "Now it's time for you two to talk!" he announced brightly, pushed Severus in as well, and closed the door.

For a moment Remus and Severus just stood there, staring at each other, too stunned to talk. Finally, Severus broke the silence by saying, "He did _not_ learn that from me."

Remus chuckled weakly. "Keep telling that to yourself, and maybe one day you'll even believe it," he muttered, walking further into his quarters. "Tea?" he offered, willing to do anything to postpone the inevitable conversation. Just a couple of moments more of happy denial, that was all he asked for.

"Yes, please," Severus replied, glancing around disinterestedly. He already knew Remus' quarters almost as well as his own. Settling into his favourite armchair, he waited for Remus to make some tea for them.

For some time they both sat in silence, sipping their tea. During this very welcomed even if a bit tense silence Remus let his eyes fly over the familiar form of the Potions Master. He had never thought of Severus as ugly, but before Turning him he had rarely thought of him as handsome, either. Now, however, he could find no other word. The pale colour of Severus' skin looked now natural, not sickly, and his long, black hair was clean and shining, not a single hint of the former greasiness left. Even though at times Remus did miss the sharp obsidian eyes, he had to admit that the glowing amber orbs suited the Potions Master just as well, if not better. And, of course, there were the teeth -- a definite improvement, that one. The ears, though slightly pointed, didn't look too strange; rather, they just added to the man's charm.

Remus was brought out of this reverie as Severus started to speak. "Once I was thought dead, you collapsed," the darkhaired werewolf started, looking a bit thoughtful. As he saw Remus nodding slowly, he then continued, "Poppy examined you... and claimed that you weren't much short of forming a mating bond with me, and that's what caused you to collapse." The amber gaze was locked at him.

Once again, Remus nodded. Then he sighed, lowering his gaze. "I understand that it shocks you," he muttered. "As you probably know by now, the mating bond can indeed be unrequited. If my wolf does go as far as mating with you on the mental level, the bond will affect only me, not you. So, you don't need to worry. It cannot bring any harm to you."

For a moment Severus just watched him, not saying a thing. Then he said, "You said, if your wolf goes further, so I assume your wolf side is mostly in love with me -- for whatever reason, I really can't comprehend. But what about your human side?" The amber gaze was now even more piercing.

"Remember what I told you about the forming of a werewolf's mating bond?" asked Remus quietly. "The bond will be born if both the human and the wolf love the same person. My wolf is quickly falling in love with you -- and my human side _is_ in love with you. I apologize if this makes you uncomfortable, but I don't think the mating process can be halted anymore at this stage. I do promise not to make any advances on you, though." He sighed again, never raising his gaze from the floor. He simply couldn't do that.

Neither of them really knew how long a time had passed. Then, suddenly, Severus spoke. "You're lying."

"W-what?" asked Remus, startled. Now, he did raise his gaze. "What are you talking about?"

"I said, you're lying," the other man replied calmly. "It's no more a process of any kind, other than a finished one, is it? Also, forget about the wolf falling in love. Should Poppy now examine you again, she would be shocked, as she would notice that you have formed a full mating bond."

"True," replied Remus, biting his lip. "I think... I think it has been coming for quite some time now. I've held it back, knowing that you would never return my feelings... But the shock of you being thought dead, then the relief of you living, it just became too much. The wolf broke through, and... I was mated."

"I see." Once again there was a silence. Then Severus continued, "Whoever told you so?"

"Told me what?" asked Remus, confused. "What do you mean?"

The other werewolf's expression never wavered as he said calmly, "Whoever told you I wouldn't return your feelings?" This, of course, made Remus stare at him, startled. Severus calmly returned his gaze.

"...Are you serious?" asked Remus, bewildered. Surely this couldn't be true.

"Do I look like I am joking?" asked Severus back, still as calm as ever. "Moreover, do you really think I would joke about such a thing?" There wasn't a hint of humour on his face or in his voice.

"No," Remus replied honestly. "But... why would you..." He couldn't find the words. This was all too much, too soon. Could it really be true that Severus felt the same as he did?

"Why would I love you?" finished the Potions Master. Merlin, how could he stay so _calm_? "I don't know. That is what I have been wondering as well. However, I cannot deny the fact that I do -- as does my wolf."

For a moment, they just stared at each other, neither saying a word. Then, very carefully, Remus set his cup aside. Severus did the same, their eyes now locked at each other. Simultaneously, they rose, both taking a couple of hesitant steps towards each other. Finally they closed the distance, coming to stand chest to chest. Neither dared to say a word as if fearing that they might break the spell of the moment.

When afterwards they thought back to that moment, neither could say which one of them moved first. The fact remained that the next thing they knew they were kissing, a set of lips hesitantly meeting another. Soon the hesitation changed into hunger, both eager to taste each other. Their tongues engaging in a battle of domination, the time itself seemed to end for the two werewolves as their surroundings faded. All that remained were they, the feel of robes and hair as hands sought something to hold, the intoxicating mix of attraction and slight arousal they detected in each other's scent, the taste of each other they had longed for. This was all that existed now, the two of them and the feeling of each other, all else be damned.

Suddenly, however, Severus broke the kiss, stumbling backwards. Remus stared at him in confusion, then in horror as he saw the pained expression on the other werewolf's face. "Severus?" he asked, startled.

"It's -- it's Alan," breathed Severus, clutching his head. "The cub -- he's frightened, he's _in pain_ --" And then, to Remus's great shock and horror, he simply collapsed.

* * *

Next chapter: 

Just what happened to Alan? And what will Severus and Remus do?


	21. Die

Disclaimer: I own something.

A/N: Come on... you knew it would happen. After a fic such as this, it couldn't _not_ happen. I'm just telling about it -- don't kill the messenger!

Ah, yes. So... CHARACTER DEATH.

* * *

Heart of the Night 

Die

3 Moons, 5 Nights

* * *

"Can you tell me exactly what happened, Remus?" Dumbledore asked, sounding concerned. They were now back in the Infirmary -- Remus was seemingly fated to spend most of his time there. Madam Pomfrey was currently fussing over the still unconscious Severus, while Remus sat by his side, almost out of his mind with worry for both his mate and his cub. "Maybe it'd help us understand the situation." 

"Well, Severus and I were... talking," Remus said, fortunately managing to hold away the blush that threatened to burn his cheeks at the moment. "Suddenly I both saw and smelled that he was in pain and he clutched his head. When I questioned him, he said, 'It's Alan... The cub -- he's frightened, he's in pain', and then just collapsed with no seeming reason. Then I levitated him here. That's all I know."

"I see." Dumbledore sighed. "It seems that his talent of Awareness acted up once again. Instead of only allowing him to know what happens, however, it now reflected the results of the event on him -- no doubt because of the strong bond Alan and he now share. I fear that we have to find the boy as soon as possible."

"Harry has something that might help us, I believe," Remus said. "Could you please summon him here? And tell him to get his map -- he'll know what I mean."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. Instead, he summoned a house-elf, giving it a message to give to Harry. The tiny creature popped out of sight to fulfill its mission.

A moment later Madam Pomfrey glanced at them seriously. "I don't find anything wrong with him," she announced. "Physically, he's perfectly healthy. There is no reason why he shouldn't be awake."

"He is still in pain," muttered Remus, his eyes now locked on the still form of the Potions Master. Suddenly Severus looked very fragile. Reminded of the time they had thought Severus was dead, he shivered.

Then, the lingering feeling of pain on the edge of his mind seemed to fade away. A moment later, Severus blinked, then quickly pushed himself up from the hospital bed. "Alan!" he exclaimed as soon as he was sitting up on the bed. "Where is he? We have to find him! Somebody -- somebody _attacked_ him!"

"Calm down, Severus," Dumbledore said seriously. "Rest assured that we will do everything in our might to find the cub. At the moment we are waiting for young Harry; Remus claims that he has something that could help us in our quest." At this, Severus glanced sharply at Remus, but said nothing.

Relieved to see his mate now awake but startled to notice that the reflection of pain he felt through their bond was back, Remus moved to sit on the edge of the bed, wrapping his arm around Severus's shoulder. "Calm down, Fierce Dark Flame," he muttered. "I'm sure we will find the cub. Everything will be okay." In the inside he was fighting against panic. No student would dare to try to hurt Alan, so somebody from outside the school had to be involved if the cub had indeed been attacked. And if the cub was outside the Hogwarts grounds, Marauder's Map would do nothing to help them. Still, he couldn't give in to panic. Severus was very shaken and pained at the moment and needed all the support he could get.

Only a short time later Harry rushed into the Infirmary, indeed clutching the Marauder's Map in his hand. "What is it, Headmaster?" he asked. "Professor Lupin! What is wrong?"

"Ah, Harry," Dumbledore said with a small, sad smile. "Unfortunately, it seems that young Alan Mortimer has disappeared. Remus believed that you might have something that could be of use."

"Oh, of course!" Harry raised the Map, then hesitated a bit, glancing at first at Dumbledore, then at Severus. As Remus nodded, however, he said, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." Everybody in the room immediately became interested in the ink lines that started to stretch over the parchment.

"A truly interesting object," the Headmaster said. "May I ask how you acquired it? And who created it?"

"The Weasley twins gave it to me, sir," Harry said, a bit flustered. "And who created it, well..."

"We did," Remus said quietly. "Sirius, James, and I... and Peter, of course. It contains the whole Hogwarts, including the secret passageways." Now, he turned towards Harry. "Can you see Alan there?"

Harry bit his lip. He really didn't want to say it, but... "No," he sighed. "I can't see him anywhere on the grounds." As soon as he had said this, Remus snatched the map from him, quickly scanning over it. Then his previously slightly worried expression turned into one of despair.

"What do you mean he's not there?" snapped Severus. "He has to! He can't have left the grounds!"

"I'm afraid he did not leave on his own," Remus sighed. "Somebody... somebody must have taken him."

A silence fell over the room. Severus froze, not moving an inch. Then he said, very slowly, "Then we will find that somebody." And, with this, he jumped off the bed. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

"What?" asked Remus, startled. He simply shoved the map to Harry as he followed Severus to the door. "Where exactly are you going, Severus?" Albus and Harry started to follow them, but were soon left behind as the two werewolves hurried on, easily faster than "mere humans".

"Well, we last saw Alan in front of your quarters, right?" asked Severus with an overly patient voice. "We're werewolves, my dear simple Gryffindor, in case you managed to miss that. We're bloody well able to follow his scent! And once we find the place he was taken from, we'll follow from there, scent or magic. There's no way I'll give up before we've tracked down the cub!"

At these words, Remus felt a new surge of hope. However, he was still worried at the same time. The pain reflecting through their bond had indeed faded a bit, but it was still there. He didn't know whether Severus was still experiencing Alan's feelings, but he did know that his mate was not all right.

By the time they reached Remus's quarters both werewolves were running, uncaring about the students or other teachers they passed. From there they picked the most recent trail of Alan's scent, familiar to them both, and started to follow it. They were only a bit surprised to notice that it led outside; after all, Alan hardly could have been taken from inside the school. Following the trail to the edge of the grounds, they glanced around, trying to find where the cub had been taken from there.

"I sense a magical trail," Severus said, nodding towards a spot a bit further away. "It seems he was taken from here. Now, we'll --"

He never got to finish his sentence. At that moment, somebody called out, _"Stupefy_!" and a ruby beam of light hit the darkhaired man. Horrified to see his mate collapse, Remus reached for his wand. However, just then another spell hit his back. The ground seemed to be rising to meet him, but before he hit it, he drowned in the all-enveloping darkness that overcame him.

* * *

Remus was startled awake as he was thrown against a stone wall. Looking up, dazed, he saw several Death Eaters looking down at him. A groan brought his attention to his side. As he glanced there, he saw Severus next to him, currently rising to a sitting position. 

"I have to admit that for half-human beasts, they don't look too bad," one of the Death Eaters commented. "Why, I'd almost like to..." His tone made it more than clear what he was thinking about.

"Don't even think about it," another black-clad figure spat. "Raped werewolves always die, and our Lord wants them both unharmed tomorrow. You two," he then said, turning towards Remus and Severus, "enjoy your last night together and alive as well as you can. Tomorrow you will see your end." Then he laughed cruelly and led his companions away, obviously the leader of the group. The door was locked behind them.

Severus and Remus glanced at each other. Then, Severus asked, "Is that true?"

"Raped werewolves dying? I don't know," Remus replied quietly. "Most probably it's just an old legend, but it does show up in quite a few documents about werewolves. Whether it's true or not, at least now it most certainly worked for out benefit." He shivered at the mere thought.

For a moment Severus was absolutely silent. Sighing, he then sank back against the wall of the cell they were in. "We could easily break that door... if it wasn't made of silver," he muttered. "They have rather effectively trapped us. Even if we managed to bring the door down, the impact would either kill us or at least poison us so badly that we couldn't escape. Without our wands, we're stuck."

"Indeed," was all Remus said to that. Once again, they were silent for a moment. There wasn't really anything for them to say in such a situation. Their death seemed rather clear at the moment.

Suddenly Remus felt something touching his hand. As he glanced down in the semi-darkness, he saw Severus's hand atop his own. Letting his gaze rise to the other werewolf's face, he was met with serious amber eyes. "If we are to die tomorrow, I want to have this night with you," Severus said quietly. Though he didn't say anything more, there was a clear question in his eyes. Remus nodded without hesitation.

Working slowly, as if they had all the time in the world and not only until the next morning, they relieved each other of all restricting clothing. Wandering hands exploring each exposed square inch of naked skin, fingers gently brushing old scars, lips caressing sensitive spots, they learnt to know each other in a way that went beyond anything they'd had earlier. The mating bonds reflecting each other's reactions on them and strengthening their own sensations, they were both as close to paradise as they were going to get. Their hunger for each other only growing by every second that passed, they soon forgot that they were in a Death Eaters' cell, awaiting their death. Nothing existed beyond them and their passion.

At last they lay still, sated and exhausted. Somehow they managed to summon the strength to put on their clothes so as to be at least presentable when they were dragged to their death. The two werewolves then lay down on the floor next to each other. Severus rested his head on Remus' chest, enjoying the feeling of his mate's fingers running through his hair and the steadily rising and falling chest under his head. There was a tingling feeling inside him, something that, he was certain, signalled the completion of their mutual bond. A content sigh leaving his lips, he snaked an arm around the Gryffindor's waist.

"Let them come," Remus whispered. "My only regret right now is that I couldn't keep Alan safe."

The content feeling left Severus for a moment as he remembered not only their impending deaths but also the cub. Calling for his talents, he desperately hoped for any sign of their cub, but found none. However, he found something else. "Albus is on his way," he said quietly. "The question is, will they get here in time?"

"Yeah," Remus replied, then wrapped his arm around Severus' waist in turn. "But right now we can only wait. Let's sleep, now -- tomorrow's a big day. The last day of our lives."

"Indeed," muttered Severus wryly. And then, he slept.

* * *

3 Moons, 6 Nights

* * *

The next morning they were rudely awakened by a few Death Eaters kicking them. "Aw, isn't it sweet," one of them laughed coldly. "The beasts search comfort in each other. Well, that's good -- nobody else would ever take them, so I guess they have to stick together." 

Neither of the werewolves rose to the bait. Instead, they stayed calm as they were escorted through corridors and stairways to wherever it was they were taken to. Finally they found themselves in a large hall, facing Voldemort himself. The Dark Lord was watching them with something akin to amusement.

"So, Severus. I see you have gotten used to the new life I granted you," he snarled. "Too bad you can't enjoy it for much longer. Today, you see, it is the time for you to die."

"I don't care," Severus spat. "For today, you will die as well... I Know it." The Death Eaters perhaps missed the capital 'K', but Remus did hear it, and his heart leapt in his chest. True, what Severus Knew might be at times changed, like Alan's fate. However, from what he'd heard and understood of the talent of Awareness, this was extremely rare. The things that were Known happened almost without exception.

"Oh, no," the Dark Lord said with a smirk. "You are the ones that will die today... You and that pathetic Order of the Phoenix." Pointing his wand at the two, he murmured a quiet spell. Suddenly they found themselves surrounded by a metal cage, one that was quickly shrinking. Beginning to feel agitated, Remus tried to break the bars surrounding them. However, he drew his hands back with a pained yelp.

"Ah, yes," Voldemort said, sounding very satisfied with himself. "A nice little spell, isn't it? The bars are iron in appearance, but under the touch of bare skin they turn into silver. I wouldn't advise you to try to break them -- especially now." Another wave of the wand stopped the cage's shrinking, then yet another floated it up to the air. Fastening the cage to the ceiling, the Dark wizard then smirked up at his prisoners. "You do make quite nice bait, don't you?" he asked teasingly. "I don't know what I'll do with you two yet. Perhaps I'll let you fall down on top of your allies -- and make sure you get killed as well by turning the cage into silver, of course. Or perhaps I will just simply kill you in there as a little show for Dumbledore."

"You bastard," snarled Severus, glaring hatefully at his former Master. Then he ignored the man's continuous taunts, instead turning to Remus, who was now nursing his burned hands. Knowing that they could not break out of the cage, nor could they do anything else to escape, he simply wrapped his arms around his mate, drawing him closer.

Even if they were going to die that day, they were going to die together... and with the knowledge that the Dark Lord Voldemort would also be brought down that day.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore broke the massive door in front of him with a single spell. Then he and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix hurried into the large hall. After some research they had managed to find the magical traces of the Death Eaters who had kidnapped not only Alan, but also Remus and Severus. Now, eager to avenge their no doubt dead friends and to take down the Dark threat that loomed over the whole Wizarding World, they were all entering the battle with no doubt in their minds. 

However, they were not prepared to the sight that greeted him. Dumbledore heard Harry drawing a sharp breath, like several others around them. In the hall, they did see Voldemort -- and something else as well. To be exact, a small cage, with just enough room to hold two full-grown men, hanging from the ceiling with magic. And inside that cage they saw two full-grown men, thought to be dead by now.

"Ah, Dumbledore," Voldemort said with a broad smirk. "You are surprised, I see. You expected to find your pet wolves dead, didn't you? Well, you won't be too disappointed even though they are alive right now, since neither of them is going to live long."

The Headmaster of Hogwarts swore under his breath, something he resorted to only rarely. Remus and Severus were indeed alive, but they both appeared very weak and exhausted -- Voldemort had no doubt passed the time waiting for them by torturing his two "baits". Still, even in their weakness, they clung to each other, at least until now. As they saw the Order coming, the two werewolves let go of each other, and Severus crawled closer to the side of the cage to see them. For some reason, however, he seemed to avoid touching the bars of the cage with his bare skin. There was probably some nasty spell on them.

Several Order members moved about nervously, wanting to attack but not daring to. Knowing Voldemort, he had put some trap on the cage to kill both Remus and Severus as soon as their allies tried to move. As long as the werewolves were alive, they weren't going to make any moves. If, however, Voldemort killed them, they would immediately attack, Dumbledore and Harry leading them to victory -- they believed.

"Let's see. Who is going to die first?" Voldemort smirked. "As much as I'd like to put Severus down, the Gryffindor is rather annoying." Pointing his wand at Remus, he then snarled, "_Silverize._"

A silvery beam of magic erupted from the Dark Lord's wand. However, it never hit Remus. Instead, it hit somebody who had somehow managed to struggle their way in front of him. Remus, and everybody else, stared in horror -- and, in Voldemort's case, twisted amusement -- as Severus's body started to gain a silvery colour, his mouth opened in a silent scream of pain. When he finally collapsed, the sound of him hitting the bottom of the cage was that of metal meeting metal.

Remus sobbed soundlessly, then reached out a hand to touch his now completely immobile lover. He didn't care that it hurt, he didn't care that the silver was burning like hell on his uncovered skin. There was nothing to care about anymore. Severus, his Severus, was dead now.

"Such foolish courage, Severus," snorted Voldemort, and his words were like the faintest, most distant whispers carried by the wind into Remus's ears. Or, at the very least, they could have been just that, so little he cared about them. Neither did his mind register the next word, snarled in anger and despise, "_Silverize_."

However, he did indeed hear when somebody screamed, "Beware, Remus!" He raised his head, and for the briefest moment he wondered why somebody would warn him. What did his life matter anymore, now that Severus was dead, as well as their cub? What did anything matter anymore?

Remus saw the bright bolt of light flowing towards him, and knew that it was too late to try to avoid it anymore, even if there had been room for it in the tiny cage. "Severus..." he whispered quietly, his hands still grasping on the hurtful silver body. Right after that he fell into merciful darkness, never seeing the blow that would end his life.

* * *

Next (and last) chapter: But what _did_ happen to Alan? 

...Err... I'll just sneak away right now, okay? No need to bother with all those mean-looking weapons...


	22. Be Happy

Disclaimer: I own something.

A/N: Honestly. If you'd read **Zigzag** and actually been paying attention, you'd know this: "If there is no body, assume them alive -- and even if there is, doubt." -- "And, knowing the Author, if it is Snape who's assumed dead, never believe."

So... is that what you really think of me? Come on... Didn't anybody notice the connection between Severus giving his life for Remus and Lily giving her own for Harry? Anybody at all?

:sigh: Ah, well... On with the last chapter, I guess. And yes, there'll be a sequel -- very short, I think, maybe only one or two chapters, three at most. There'll also be MPREG in it. As in, one of them is going to get preggers. If you don't like that, don't read. I don't know when it's going to come out, but it will be called "Heart of the Wolf", so look out for that title. Also, I'll e-mail everybody who reviews this chapter (either signed-up or leaves an e-mail address, of course!) to notify them when the sequel's up.

Oh, and check out the POLL on the ending Author Note!

So, enjoy the happy end!

* * *

Heart of the Night 

Be Happy

* * *

3 Moons, 9 Nights

* * *

Remus blinked as he slowly came to. Once his hazy mind had cleared enough for him to actually see his surroundings, he was greatly relieved to see the Hogwarts Infirmary, all too familiar after his numerous visits. The second emotion that came to him was panic, then despair as he remembered the last moments before losing his consciousness. Severus... Severus was dead. 

Then, however, he heard the sound of breathing from his side, somehow... comfortable. Turning his head, he was then left to stare. What he saw on the bed next to his was exactly what had expected to never see.

Severus lay on the bed, looking very fragile and vulnerable. His pale body was now flesh, however, and not cold silver. Remus' instincts no more told him to avoid his lover's touch in fear of hurting himself. However, Severus' hair indeed was like pure silver, greyish-white and sparkling in the light. And, as Remus watched his sleeping mate, a new name sprang into his mind. _Fierce Silver Flame_.

"What is this?" he muttered, pushing himself up into a sitting position. "Severus died... or, at least, he should have. Even a human would die if they were turned into metal; a werewolf turned into a silver statue should be a lost cause. And how on Earth am I alive, too?"

"I believe that I can answer your questions," the werewolf heard from the doorway. Turning to look there, he saw Dumbledore smiling at him. The old Headmaster looked a bit tired, but otherwise he appeared fine. Relieved to see this, Remus slid his legs over the edge of his bed, standing up on unsteady legs. Once he was somewhat sure he wouldn't fall over, he turned towards Dumbledore.

"Well, then answer them, please," he asked quietly. "I fear I do not understand. How exactly are we both alive? You did kill Voldemort, didn't you? Severus Knew it. Just how did it all go?"

"Voldemort repeated his old mistake," Dumbledore told him with a small smile. "As Severus had given his life for you, Voldemort attempting to kill you backfired on him. This time, however, we were ready, and he was destroyed for good. And, as both you and Severus are powerful, adult wizards, the power going through you was a lot stronger -- and thanks to your bond, that power saved both your lives."

Remus nodded silently. Then he asked, fearing the answer, "And -- and the cub?"

To his great relief, the Headmaster broke into a broad smile. "Your dear Alan still lives," he told. "We found him from one of the cells, quite shaken and slightly injured, but thankfully alive. He's already recovered and is eagerly awaiting to meet you both again."

"Recovered... Exactly how long were we out of it?" Remus asked, confused. Obviously time had passed, but how much, he had no idea. It couldn't have been too long, though, as the moon's pull wasn't much weaker than it had been the last time he'd been awake, but he couldn't tell the exact amount of days.

"For three days, I believe," the Headmaster replied, ever cheerful. "Do not worry. I am certain Severus will wake up soon enough. Poppy examined him this morning, saying that he would soon recover."

As if to prove his words true the darkhaired werewolf stirred a bit, then blinked slowly as he woke. Unable to help himself, Remus immediately flew to the Potions Master's neck. "Severus!" he exclaimed, hugging the other man like his very life depended on his hold on his lover. "Oh, I thought you were dead!"

"So thought I, too," mumbled Severus, weakly returning the embrace. "But I couldn't let you die, now could I?" Turning towards Dumbledore, he then asked, "What happened? And... what about Alan?"

The Headmaster told him the same things he'd told to Remus. As Severus heard that Alan was all right, he let out a sigh of relief. "Get him here, then," he demanded. "I want to see him for myself."

"He's already been notified," Dumbledore told him. "In fact, I believe that he should be here right about..."

Before he could finish his sentence, a redheaded hurricane by the name of Alan Mortimer hurried in. "Alpha!" shrieked the child, running to Remus' side. "You're awake! And --" As he turned to look at Severus, his eyes widened as his wolf sensed something new. "Second Alpha! You're both well again!"

"Second Alpha?" echoed Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling even more than usually. "My, my..."

"Shut up, Albus," snapped Severus sharply. Then the look in his eyes instantly turned into a much gentler one as he turned towards Alan, reaching out his arms. "Come here, Cub," he said affectionately. As the child indeed ran to him, climbing into his lap, tiny as he was, Severus wrapped his arms around the boy and ruffled his flaming red hair. "Don't you dare make me that worried ever again, Cub."

"I'll honestly try not to, Second Alpha," the boy replied brightly. He then hugged the Potions Master.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, call me Severus," the now silver-haired werewolf replied. Just then the child seemed to notice the new trait of his, too, as he started to finger the shiny tresses.

"Wow," Alan muttered. "They're just like silver -- they even reflect light, like old silver mirrors -- but they don't burn. That must have been some incredible magic!" Flashing a grin, he added, "But you two did take down You-Know-Who, didn't you? So of course it was powerful magic you used!"

Severus frowned a bit at that. "Actually, we didn't --" he started to say, only to be cut off.

"Don't say anything, Severus," Dumbledore advised, a smile on his face. "Officially, you two have been declared the destroyers of the Dark Lord Voldemort. I'm pretty confident in saying that Chocolate Frog Cards won't be the only things you receive for that accomplishment."

Remus shook his head slowly, muttering something under his breath that Dumbledore didn't hear. Severus and Alan, however, did, and they both smirked. Then the DADA Professor asked, "What exactly happened to you, cub? All we know is that you were kidnapped by Death Eaters and then found again."

"Well, I don't exactly know, either," the child replied. "After I left you two in your quarters, I decided to go out for a walk. I guess I got rather far from the castle, but I didn't go outside the grounds, I swear! Anyway, suddenly I got this smell of a stranger. The next thing I knew I was hit by some curse -- I don't know what it was, but it hurt really badly. And, well, then I think I passed out, and woke up in a cell."

"Oh, you poor cub," Remus said, smiling at the child. "Well, now we're all safe and well, aren't we? So I think we can finally relax a bit." After this, he faked a pout. "Don't I get a hug, too?" he whined pitifully.

"Oh, shut up, you big baby," Severus said with a smirk. "Alan's now with me, and neither of us is going to move for some time. So, if you want a hug, you have to come over here."

Remus, who had sat back on the edge of his own bed, indeed did so. The Headmaster watched the happy family for a moment, then smiled, shook his head, and left.

Perhaps this ordeal had changed Severus' life for the better, not worse.

* * *

5 Moons, 1 Fortnight, 1 Week

* * *

Remus glanced at Alan, smiling a bit. "I think he's asleep," he commented, putting aside the book he had been reading aloud to the cub. "That's good. He needs all the rest he can get." 

"Our poor little cub," muttered Severus, although the only emotions his voice held were affection and love. "Hopefully he will sleep without nightmares tonight. The one he had last week was certainly bad enough for the rest of the year." He wrapped an arm around Alan, holding the boy securely against his green-clad chest. The sleeping child mumbled a bit in his sleep, then moved a bit to get into a more comfortable position in his little nest consisting of a pillow and Severus' lap.

"Let's get him to bed," Remus suggested, a slight smile still adorning his lips. "No offense, but I still do think it'd be better for him to sleep there than in your lap for the whole night." The brunet werewolf carefully removed Alan's legs from his lap and then stood up, stretching himself. A yawn escaped his mouth as he did so. "You know, Severus... This has definitely been my best Christmas ever."

"Likewise." Severus smirked at him, then gathered Alan in his arms and stood up. "You know," he said, glancing down at the slumbering child, "for a Hufflepuff, he sure has great colours for a Gryffindor."

Remus laughed at that. "And here I was thinking that I was the Gryffindor in this pack," he said lightly. He, too, then glanced at Alan. The boy was wearing the sweater he had got from his mother after her death. It was warm yellow in colour, and a large, white waning moon decorated the chest. The almost golden sweater in combination with the boy's red hair truly did remind him of the Gryffindor colours.

"Oh, I do admit that," Severus chuckled, nodding towards Remus' red sweater. "Not only are you wearing red, but no self-respecting Slytherin would wear Muggle jeans -- not that they don't look good on you."

"Why, are you complimenting me?" asked Remus, raising an eyebrow. "Now, that's very sweet of you."

"Well, you _do_ look good in jeans," Severus said calmly as he carried Alan towards the child's room.

Remus followed his lifemate and child, content in knowing that they were truly both his now. After a simple wedding ceremony -- a mere formality to them, as nothing could be deeper than the mating bond between them, but things like that mattered to humans -- they had adopted the cub with little difficulty. The fact that they were all werewolves had certainly helped, as had Dumbledore's aid, but they knew that it could have never happened this fast if it wasn't for them taking down Voldemort. But now the cub was theirs by name and law as well as love and pack instinct, staying in their shared quarters as it was holiday at the moment. And, of course, the Weasley twins just _had_ to talk about the "Pack of Lupin", much to Severus' irritation.

"However," continued Severus then as he laid the boy on the small bed, taking off his sweater and trousers, dressing him in his pyjamas, and tucking him in, "you do look better out of them." Then, he smirked.

Remus smirked back, shaking his head in amusement. "You're impossible, Severus," he said affectionately.

"So I am," replied his mate lightly, leading him out of their son's room. "After all, I am a Slytherin and proud of it. And that's exactly what you love about me, right?" His eyes almost twinkled, making him resemble Dumbledore for a fleeting second. It was a very creepy impression.

"Oh, no," Remus replied, smiling. "I do love you for that, yes, but also for a load of other reasons." Tugging at his mate's clothes, he added, "And, at the moment, the one on top of the list is that as good as you look in your perfectly neat Slytherin robes, you do look a lot better out of them."

"Oh?" Severus raised an eyebrow. "And what might you have in mind to do about that?"

"The same thing, I believe, as you had in mind about my jeans." And, with that, Remus learnt forward, slowly starting to open his mate's robes as they headed towards their bedroom.

Oh, yes. This was definitely their best Christmas, ever.

* * *

A/N: I think that's the date for Christmas, counted from the 1st of September, when the students came... I'm not quite sure, though. 

Anyway. This fic is over now, and I'm planning to finish a couple of others in the near future, although once again I'm making no promises. The next ones to be finished will most probably be **Qualms and Connections**, **Of Hope and Love**, and **For Our Parents Willed So**, (not necessarily in that order,) although my plans may still change.

So, here's the poll: Which of my fics you'd like to see finished next? Other than the three mentioned above, fics that could get finished relatively soon include **Liosnake Manor**, **To Hope for Anything**, and **Xithion's Gift**. If you vote for something else, I may try to update that fic more frequently, but don't get your hopes up about them being finished any time soon, 'cuz that's not going to happen. It's your choice, people -- I'll soon start working on finishing the one that gets most votes!


End file.
